A Dream That's Barely Half Awake
by oracle.delphi76
Summary: Beca Mitchell was never far from Chloe's mind, which was why, in a feat of what had to be utter stupidity, the redhead invited the woman she couldn't stop thinking about to visit her for the summer. Things like that always ended well, right?
1. Invite Me In

The air was dry and mild as Chloe stepped out of her car at the large gas station. She looked around, grinning broadly. Having driven for almost an entire week, she was finally almost to Los Angeles. The sense of joy she felt in that moment filled her completely.

As her tank filled, she pulled out her phone. Aubrey had talked to her earlier that day, asking that Chloe text when she made it to the city and Chloe happily did so. She would miss her uptight friend, even though she knew they would keep in touch. Not seeing Aubrey every day would be a bit of adjustment, especially after four years of living together and being on the Bellas. That had sometimes made for tension, but they always seemed to get through it.

Her thoughts led her to the Bellas in general. Winning the national a cappella competition had been a crowning achievement in her undergrad years, and she was thankful she had been a part of something so special. She was glad she had actually gathered her nerve to audition for the group as a freshman. The experience had brought her a lot of joy.

She had made friends of all the women during her last year in the Bellas, and she was a little sad to say goodbye to them. Still, she knew she wanted to get to California as soon as possible to get a feel for the area. She had only been to the West Coast once as a child, and she wanted to explore before the demands of grad school fell upon her shoulders.

_in LA,_ she sent out another text.

_jealous as hell, but glad you made it_

Chloe smiled. When Beca had found out that Chloe would be in grad school at the California Institute of Art, she had not-so-lightly punched the redhead in the shoulder. With genuine affection, Chloe had extended an invitation to have Beca visit her whenever she wanted, and though the smaller woman acted nonchalant about her acceptance, Chloe knew the offer was appreciated.

She put the gas cap back on and got back into the car. Just as she was adjusting the GPS, her phone beeped.

_how was the drive?_ Beca's text read.

Chloe smiled as she typed. _Good. _She paused, knowing Beca's dislike for emotions. Then she decided she didn't care. _Miss you._

There was so much she wanted to add; had wanted to add for a while. Chloe could never tell Beca how she really felt; there were too many obstacles. Not the least of which was Beca's boyfriend, Jesse. Chloe was truly happy for her friend, but there had been moments, especially after Nationals, when Chloe had wished she had been the one Beca had run to after their performance.

She felt a pang in her heart when she thought back to the day she realized her feelings were deeper than friendship. In the week after Beca's arrest, Aubrey had worked the Bellas even harder than usual. Beca, true to form, kept challenging Aubrey on the song choices. One night, Beca didn't storm out exactly, but she didn't wait for anyone when the practice ended, instead she hastily grabbed her things and left. Chloe had said her goodnights to everyone and went after her friend. She finally found Beca, sitting in a coffee shop with a giant mug and muffin in front of her.

_Chloe went into the shop and slid into the seat opposite Beca in the booth._

_"Hey," Beca said as she picked a bit of the muffin._

_Knowing Beca would likely no want to talk about rehearsal, Chloe chose to keep things light. "When did you start liking muffins?"_

_"It was all they had, and I don't have enough cash to go out," Beca said, putting a bite in her mouth and making a face. "I really hate bran. It has to be something a sadistic mad scientist grew in a lab somewhere."_

_Chloe laughed. "I could take you to dinner if you want."_

_"You don't have to."_

_"Don't be silly. I want to. Besides, I'm hungry and I don't have any food at my place."_

_Beca smiled. "I think they have another muffin up there…"_

_Chloe smacked her friend's hand. "Don't even. We've already established that bran is evil. Come on, let me take you out."_

_Beca smiled. "Okay, Beale. But nothing fancy."_

_"Of course not. We're Burger Kinging it all the way."_

_"Okay, maybe a little fancy," Beca said with a laugh._

_Chloe had heard Beca laugh a hundred times before, but sitting in that coffee shop and looking at the happiness in the younger woman's dark blue eyes, Chloe felt a stirring in her she had never felt before. It hit her like a tidal wave then: she had feelings for Beca, and they were strong feelings. The realization thrilled and saddened her at the same time, and as they left the coffee shop, Chloe struggled to figure out what she would say to Beca, or if she would say anything at all._

_"You okay?" Beca asked once they were outside._

_"Mm-hm," Chloe responded, though her thoughts were a jumbled mess._

They had spent a fun meal laughing, and afterwards had gone back to Beca's dorm to listen to some mixes she had been working on. Chloe almost forgot about the ache in her heart, and when she had walked home that night, she resolved not to jeopardize the friendship. She could be content with a good friend. It was a decision she still regretted making, since Beca was likely lost to Jesse.

Chloe sighed at her memories, knowing they weren't good to dwell on. After a few moments, she gave up on getting a response to her text and got back on the road. The GPS guided her way into towards the city, and she trusted its directions. She was completely dependent on it, since the last time she had been to LA was when she was a young girl. While it was a bit scary being away from her family and friends, she was looking forward to the new world she was about to explore.

Just as she thought she would be driving through the city proper, the directions took her around the tall buildings and into the hills. The scenery that peeked between the trees as she drove the winding roads was nothing short of spectacular, and she began wondering exactly what kind of house she was renting from her brother's friend, and why it was so cheap.

She practically jumped when her phone beeped again. As luck would have it, she was at a stop sign.

_miss you too_

Chloe didn't have a chance to respond. The sound of a honking horn made her put the phone back in the passenger seat and continue driving. It didn't take long before the harsh tones of the GPS declared that she had reached her destination, and she stopped in the middle of the deserted road; with the only thing visible was a small drive with overhanging trees. There was no indication that a house was at the end of it, but Chloe turned down the drive anyway.

She drove slowly as the tiny road wound down the hill, and she began to worry she would have to back out and onto the main road again, since there was no place to turn around. Just as thought crossed her mind, though, the house came into view.

From the outside, Chloe was already in love with it. The exterior was stone and off-white stucco, with large windows to either side of the front door. To far left of the house, she could see a garage, but she decided to park in the large rounded area in front of the door.

Though she wanted to see the rest of the house, she knew she needed to respond to Beca. Not because the other woman was expecting it; Chloe just wanted to keep the conversation going.

_what did you decide to do this summer?_

_summer courses. anything to get out of this place sooner._ Beca texted, and Chloe could sense the exasperation.

_no Jesse?_

_one word: family_

Chloe laughed. She knew how much Beca detested anything having to do with relatives, especially her own. s_ay no more._

As soon as she sent the text, an idea popped into her head. She wasn't sure if Beca would agree, or even if it was a good idea, but she typed it out anyway.

_drop your classes and come here. no family. just me._

The second she pressed send, she had second thoughts. There was no way Beca would want to be with just her for the summer. They were close, but probably not roommate close. Then again, the younger woman had put up with Kimmy Jin for a year. Chloe leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, resigning herself to the fact that Beca would say no, but she didn't really want her friend to do that. It was selfish, but she wanted to see the smaller woman again.

She went to the front door, where she dug in her purse to find the house keys. After a couple of nervous minutes when she worried she had forgotten to pack them, her fingers grazed against cool metal. When she opened the door into her new home, she went inside and was astounded by what she saw.

The inside of the house was an open design. She grinned when she saw the large, industrial kitchen to the left, its grey marble counters gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Directly in front of her was the living area, and with the large television attached to the stone above the fireplace.

Most of the back of the house was glass, and Chloe saw there was a deck beyond the French doors. When she went outside, her jaw dropped. She had a perfect view of the hills with the city in the background, and though there was a haze, it was still beautiful. The deck itself was large and split level, with a grill on one end and a sunken hot tub on the other. The realization that she was renting the house for what she would be paying for a studio in the city struck her, and she made a mental note to thank her brother's friend for his generosity. It wasn't that she was concerned about making ends meet, but she liked to be frugal.

Going back inside, she started to explore. When she had first gone into the house, she had neglected to even glance at the hall directly to her right, and as she did, she saw a bedroom off to the side. It had a good, clean feel to it, while still managing not to look cold. There was a bathroom adjacent to it, and it housed all the amenities, complete with a fairly large shower.

The next room was a bit larger, and was virtually empty, save for a large oak desk overlooking a small garden that was hidden from the driveway. She wondered how to get to it before remembering the small gate to one side of the deck. With her art supplies in the back of the car, Chloe smiled at the thought of setting up a small studio, complete with her computer for any work she needed to do on it. It was perfect.

Finally, she went into what would be her bedroom. It was large and angled out towards the hills, and one wall was nothing but windows, allowing light to flood the room. The grin that hadn't left her face grew wider as she took in the king size bed and stone fireplace. As with the rest of the house, the furniture was modern, and the walls white. The only real color was in the artwork, which Chloe found she loved.

The master bathroom made her jaw drop. From a sunken bath to an enormous shower, she thought she might well be able to spend most her evenings just relaxing in that room. Grey tile of different shades covered all the surfaces, with the exception of the counter, which was the same as the grey marble in the kitchen.

The sound of 'Titanium' began just as she was leaving the bathroom, and she grabbed her phone from her back pocket. She knew who if was; there was only one person she allowed to have that ringtone.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

_"What do you mean, come here?"_ Beca said, humor and a bit of uncertainty lacing her voice.

"I mean, come here. I know you're just dying to see LA."

_"Really?"_

Chloe laughed into the phone. "Stop asking me if you can come and book the ticket."

The only thing she heard at first was the clicking of what she thought was a keyboard. _"I can be there next week. Is that good?"_

"Text me the details. I'll pick you up. And Beca?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Bring your dancing shoes. We're going out every night."

_"You'll have to tie me up to get me there."_

"Kinky, but I won't have to do that at all. Just a promise of a good DJ should do it."

_"You know me way too well,"_ Beca said with a laugh.

With a chuckle, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Chloe couldn't control her excitement. She had resigned herself to exploring the area on her own, but she was thrilled she would be able to experience it with someone, especially with Beca.

* * *

Beca sat in front of her computer, trying to concentrate on her latest mix. Unfortunately, she kept glancing over at the itinerary she had printed only an hour before. The knowledge of what that piece of paper meant made butterflies flutter in her stomach, and she had to keep herself from getting too excited about seeing Chloe in a week.

Though her belongings were few, Beca still needed to unpack in her new bedroom. When school had let out for the summer, she and Amy had decided to get an off-campus apartment together. While small, it was perfect for the two friends and teammates. They had only been in the apartment a few days, but Beca was enjoying having the blonde Aussie around. It was a nice change from Kimmy Jin, who had been blatantly open in her hatred of Beca.

Finally giving in, Beca picked up the itinerary again, smiling as she read the date. In only a matter of days, she and Chloe would be in the same city again, and that made Beca happier than she really wanted to admit. Chloe was a great friend, to be sure, and over the course of the past year, she alone had been able to sneak past Beca's walls. The bizarre part of it was that Beca had hardly noticed. Chloe was just there one day, and Beca hadn't been able to find a reason to push her away.

Even Jesse, with his boyish kindness and honesty, hadn't been able to get to her the way Chloe had. In Beca's more honest moments, she accepted her true feelings for the redhead. She hadn't thought about them for a long time, knowing it would be better for her if she didn't. It wasn't that she didn't think Chloe wouldn't return her feelings; it was just the opposite. If Chloe did return those feelings, she could hurt Beca worse than anyone else could. Jesse was much safer, and Beca found spending time with him to be easy. She could forget how she felt for Chloe in time.

But staring down at her flight information, those feelings pushed up to the surface again. She wanted to spend the summer with Chloe, much more than she had ever wanted to spend it with Jesse. When he had extended his invitation to her, she had refused based on her lack of family skills. To a certain extent that had been true. It wasn't the whole truth, though. She was only beginning to admit that to herself.

There was a knock on the door, and Beca started at the sound. "Amy?"

"It's me, babe," Jesse said, poking his head into the room.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you call me babe."

With a grin, Jesse came in and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting on her double bed. "Yeah, but I love seeing you roll your eyes that way."

"What's up? I thought you were packing tonight."

He shrugged. "I finished, and I wanted to see if you wanted to get some dinner, considering we won't see each other until August. What's that?" he asked, noticing the paper Beca held.

She hadn't even thought about what she was going to say to him about flying to L.A., and his question caught her off-guard. "It's…an itinerary."

"Is your mom coming out to visit?"

She took a deep breath and set the paper on the table. "I'm flying out to L.A. next week to spend the summer with Chloe."

He stared at her for a long time. "Are you serious?" he asked finally.

"I booked the ticket today."

"So you won't spend the summer with me, your _boyfriend_, but you'll spend it with her?"

"She's one of my best friends, and I don't know when I'll be able to see her again. Plus, it's L.A. You know I want to end up out there. I'm not tryin –"

"Stop. You're still shutting me out. I get the whole scared to let me in thing, I really do, but I thought we were past that."

"It's not that, and you know it."

He stood and started pacing. "Yeah, the family thing. Are you planning on avoiding that forever? Why can't you just give my family a shot at liking you?"

"Jesse, please. I know I can't avoid family forever. I'm just getting good with mine though. Give me a few months."

He stopped and looked down at her, opening his mouth as if to say something. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and looked at her again. "I don't want to fight with you the night before I go back home. Go and have fun. We'll see each other at the end of the summer."

Beca stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks," she said as he pulled her head to his chest.

"So…dinner? And a movie?" he asked after a few minutes.

Beca laughed a little. "Yes to dinner, and a not on your life to a movie."

He released her and they left her room and went down the short hall. "I'm wounded. I was going to introduce you to _Nosferatu_ tonight."

"Vampires? Really?" she teased. "I thought zombies were the big things these days."

"Vampires are a time honored tradition in horror films. Plus you have the added bonus of no love cheesy story, which I know you hate," he grinned and sat on the couch as she went to the kitchen.

"All right, we'll watch it. But you're getting PB&J for dinner," Beca said as she started searching for ingredients. "We still can't find half of the shit in this place."

"I was thinking Chinese," he said, grinning as he held up a menu.

"Awesome," she said, grabbing the menu and picking quickly. "Hot and sour soup and Moo Shu pork."

"Bossy." He smiled and reached for his phone.

While he placed the order, Beca opened the refrigerator, trying to quell her thoughts. Her confusion couldn't be denied, and she cast a sidelong glance at her boyfriend. Jesse was a good man. He had always treated her well, and had forced her to confront some things that she had refused to see. He helped her to begin repairing her relationship with her father. The Bellas had had their hand in that as well, but he had given her a kick in the right direction.

Still, she was beginning to come to terms with the fact that she felt a little empty with him. She never felt that way when she was around Chloe; she in fact felt the opposite. When Chloe was near, everything seemed brighter, more colorful.

"Are you going to stare at the fridge the entire night?" Jesse asked with a laugh, causing her to jump a little.

"What? Sorry. What do you want to drink?"

"Coke, of course. The drink of champions."

Beca grabbed a Coke for him and a bottle of water for herself before going back to the living room and sitting next to him. "So where's this movie?" she asked.

Jesse put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I was thinking we could make out while we wait on the food. It's going to be a while before we see each other again," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Beca knew she should feel something. Anything. But the only thing she felt was a sense of obligation as she turned her head and kissed him.

She tried to put feeling into the kiss, and it was apparently working. Jesse didn't notice anything as their kisses became deeper and more passionate, and soon his hand crept under her shirt. She pulled away quickly and scooted back.

"I'm not ready for that."

Jesse, who was breathing heavily, nodded. "It's been over a month. I know you want to go slow, but I'm beginning to feel like you don't want me."

"I…I do," she lied. "I'm just getting used to all this."

His brow furrowed before his face changed. "Are you a virgin?"

Beca had to resist rolling her eyes at him, even though she understood why he was asking the question. "No."

"Then what is it?"

When the front door opened, Beca breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't want to answer that question. Not ever. Maybe by the time the summer was over, she wouldn't have to. She would have resolved her feelings for Chloe, and ready to pursue her relationship with Jesse.

"I'm gonna sick a tiger snake on Unicycle's ass," Amy said as she walked into the living room. "Sorry, were you two…"

Beca shook her head. "We were just talking. What did Unicycle do?"

Jesse stood. "I'm heading back to the Treble house. I'll call you later," he said before walking out, not letting Beca say anything.

Amy looked from her to the front door. "Did I miss something?"

Beca sighed and sat back, her head falling back. "Not exactly."

There was a knock at the door, and Amy answered it. Beca was hoping it wasn't Jesse, and she was relieved when Amy came back with an armful of Chinese food.

"I'm guessing this is for you," Amy said as she sat next to her friend.

"We were going to watch a movie," Beca said, wiping her face with her hand.

"Did you cock block him again?"

Beca's head shot up and her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Come on, he hasn't slept over, and you two never go into your room. You have the weirdest idea of what a boyfriend is there for."

"And what's that?"

Amy sighed. "Didn't you have sex ed?"

"We are _not_ having this conversation."

"Then we should eat. I hope pretty boy got something good," Amy said as she dug into the bag. "And score. General Tso's chicken. If you don't bag that boy soon, I'm going to steal him."

Beca couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you dare," she said as she pulled out her food.

"We should invite Cynthia Rose and Stacie over. Make it a party," Amy said before taking a bite of food.

"Sure," Beca said, suddenly wanting anything but to be alone and sober.

Amy texted their friends and told them the plan. "They'll be here with the booze soon," she said when her phone dinged.

"Great." Beca realized something, and she wanted to tell Amy before everyone else got there. "I'm going to spend the summer with Chloe. Don't worry, I'll pay my share of the rent."

"The entire summer? You're not going to see Jesse?"

Beca took a calming breath. "I'm not going to talk about this again. Jesse and I already had a fight. I just want to see her, and I don't know how long it'll be before I can get out there again."

Amy eyed her suspiciously. "Okay…"

"What?"

"I dunno. You and Chloe are really close," Amy said a little suggestively.

Beca set her food on the coffee table. "We're friends. That's it." She stood. "I'm going to my room. Let me know when they get here," Beca said as she went down the hall.

When she was in her room, she shut the door behind her before sitting on her bed. Amy suspected her feelings, and Beca was afraid that Chloe might have guessed them as well. Beca calmed herself though; if Chloe knew, it wasn't affecting their friendship. The redhead wouldn't have invited her to California if it had.

Beca stayed in her room until her friends showed up, and they spent the rest of the night talking and getting drunk. She tried not to think about Jesse or Chloe. Both were causing her too much turmoil.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first part. There's a lot more written, so if people like it, I'll start posting some more. I am in search of a good beta at this point though...I write better with input! So...if you want to help a poor writer out, let me know!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful feedback! I'm still looking for a good beta, so please, please, please PM me if you're interested. If this story's definitely going to be finished, it's a necessity! (Kicks in the butt are welcome if I slack off...)**

* * *

The baggage claim at LAX was busy, noisy, and smelled of jet fuel. Chloe would never count it, or any airport, on her list of must go places, but she was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Beca's plane had landed, and they would be seeing each other in a matter of minutes.

In the week since the reservations had been made, and Chloe had been busy. Anything she had been forced to ship to California had arrived, and she had been thrilled that everything had managed to make it through the trip unscathed.

Even with what she had shipped, she didn't have much. Since the house was already furnished, she only had clothes and certain other things she just couldn't do without. Granted, she had a lot of clothes, and some of them had had to be shipped, but that couldn't be helped. She wasn't about to put her art supplies and computer on a UPS truck though. They were too precious, as was her portfolio. Her clothes could be replaced.

She had explored the immediate area, finding the grocery store nearby shortly after she had arrived. It was small, but very nice. Somehow it managed to be affordable as well, for which Chloe was grateful. Knowing she wouldn't have to travel all over the city to find the weird things she liked to cook with was a relief for her.

As she waited, she tapped her fingers to the music on her iPod. It was a playlist with mixes Beca had given her, and Chloe was fairly sure it contained anything and everything Beca deemed worthy to be listened to. The music had gotten Chloe through the drive to California, and had sustained her through much of the first week. Granted, she had it on repeat, but it hadn't gone back to the beginning more than a couple of times.

To her surprise the mix ended, and she started cycling through the different playlists. There were plenty to choose from, and she wanted to pick the right one for the ride back to the house. She knew Beca's tastes, and they matched her own for the most part, but that seemed to make the choice even more difficult. As she contemplated her decision, she bit at her bottom lip.

Making her decision with a smile, Chloe put her iPod away and looked up in time to see Beca through the crowd of travelers. With a squeal of delight, she made her way to her friend, and before Beca could stop her, Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"I can't believe you came!"

Beca, laughed a little as she hugged Chloe back before shrugging away. "I said I would."

Chloe grinned at the small upward curl of Beca's lips. The younger woman wasn't much for overt emotions, so Chloe knew her friend's expression meant she was happy.

"Come on." Grabbing her friend's hand, she dragged Beca to the baggage area. Without letting go, Chloe turned to her once they had taken their place along the conveyer belt.

"Tell me everything. What have I missed?" Chloe asked, not letting go of Beca's hand.

Beca shrugged as the bags began coming up the baggage chute. "Not much. You did save me from a summer of Dad issues and summer classes, and I'm eternally grateful for that."

Chloe bumped her shoulder against Beca's. "Don't mention it. You've saved me from complete boredom."

Beca snorted, letting go of Chloe's hand to grab a bag. "I doubt that. This _is_ L.A., or did you forget that?"

"Nope. But it's a lot more fun with someone."

Beca looked at her sideways. "What's 'it's'?"

"Everything." Chloe shook her head. "Oh, right. You, Beca Mitchell, prefer to stand alone."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Not anymore. A cappella did you good." Chloe said, surveying the bags. "How many did you bring?"

"Two more." Beca pointed. "There's one."

Chloe reached out and grabbed it, struggling with the weight, which was saying a lot. "What did you pack in this thing?" she groaned.

"You know, the usual. Lead, metamorphic rocks, body parts."

"Rocks? You went with the obvious?"

Beca laughed. "I list body parts, and you focus on the rocks? Really?"

"Hey, I'm used to body parts. Aubrey riddled the apartment with Bellas rejects," Chloe joked.

Taking the last bag, Beca turned to Chloe. "Please tell me that's a joke."

Casting a mock glare Beca's way as they started out to the car, Chloe laughed. "Do you actually think I would let that happen? It would totally ruin my social life."

"And not even Aubrey can do that," Beca said, humor lacing her tone.

"Damn straight, skinny girl," Chloe said, bumping her hip against Beca's.

They made the rest of the trek in silence, and Chloe had a smile on her face the entire time. It felt right to have Beca with her. Though Chloe adored Aubrey, there was really no one she wanted to discover Los Angeles with than Beca. They were good friends, and that was what made them great together. Chloe forcefully refused to think of any other reason why she would want Beca with her. It was a lost cause anyway.

When they reached the top of the parking garage, Beca stopped. Chloe, who had walked a couple of paces before realizing Beca wasn't with her, turned back to her friend. Beca was looking at the clear L.A. sky with a look of cautious joy on her face.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming here," Beca said with some snark.

Chloe just went to the smaller woman and tugged on her hand. "Whatever. Like I had to twist your arm."

Beca focused on her again and a wide grin spread across her features. "A lot. I'll live through it though."

"That's good, because I'm not letting you go back anytime soon. I need a wingman."

With a laugh, Beca started walking again. "You didn't just say that."

Chloe fell into step beside her friend. "I mean it. I hear the scene here is filled with animals."

"You mean you haven't been out yet?" Beca asked as they reached the car.

Shaking her head, Chloe opened the trunk and put the first bag in. "I was waiting for you. Besides, it's no fun without someone to dance with."

Once the bags were safely away, they got into the car. Chloe took out her iPod and hooked it up to the stereo before starting the car, patently ignoring the glare Beca was giving her.

"You know I'm no good at bumping and grinding," the small brunette said finally.

Chloe started the engine and pulled out of the space, turning on the stereo as she did so. The hard rhythm took over the cabin, and Chloe immediately started tapping her fingers to the music.

"I'm going to teach you. We do have all summer." Chloe grinned and smacked Beca on the knee. "You're in good hands."

Beca mumbled something Chloe couldn't quite hear. "What was that?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Beca said a little louder.

"Relax, Beca. I'm not going to ruin your rep as a badass," Chloe said cheerfully.

Having made it out of the parking lot, Chloe merged onto the main road and began the trek back to the house. The booming song ended, and another one began, at which point Beca, much to Chloe's surprise, squealed. It was a sound wholly unlike her friend to make, and the redhead glanced over to the passenger side.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a grin.

"Were you manic when you made this mix? I'm totally on board with both of them, but together?"

"You don't associate Sisters of Mercy with Nina Simone? Come on, live a little."

"'Put Some Sugar in My Bowl' is for a rainy afternoon of doing anything but talking. 'This Corrosion' is for either fucking or dancing. Take your pick."

"I'd count anything but talking in the fucking category. Wouldn't you?" Chloe said as she changed lanes.

With a glance, Chloe could see Beca's red face, and she was enjoying putting Beca a little off-center. After doing it for almost a year, Chloe hadn't tired of it yet. She was just glad the normally closed off younger woman allowed it.

Beca buried her face in her hands, laughing the entire time. "Why do you have to make sense?"

"Because I'm adorable. Face it, you lurve me."

"Turn the car around. I'm so going back East," Beca said, even as she continued laughing.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. For now. Once we get to the club tonight, you're in for it."

"Bump and grind?"

"Bump and grind, baby," Chloe said, nodding her head in time to an imaginary beat as the song switched over to The Tossers.

"Celtic punk."

Chloe smiled. "Yep."

"Love it," Beca said as she reached over and turned the music up.

They sang along, and as the songs changed, they kept harmony with each singer. Even as Chloe pulled into the quieter Hollywood Hills area, they were still singing as loud as they could. Chloe just smiled at the looks they got from some of her new neighbors. She was having too much fun to worry about other people's opinions.

Eventually she pulled into the driveway, nearly missing it despite having lived there for a week. When she stopped the car in front of the house, she glanced over at Beca, whose mouth hung open.

"A bug could fly in there, you know," Chloe said as she put two fingers under Beca's chin and closed her friend's mouth.

"It's amazing," Beca said quietly.

"Wait 'til you see the inside."

They got out of the car and grabbed the bags. When Chloe opened the front door and they crossed over the threshold, Beca let out a gasp.

"How can you afford this place?"

"A lot of luck. You like?"

Beca nodded and set her bags down before walking into the living room. "It's so open and bright."

"Not quite what the alt girl usually likes," Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe Aubrey said that about me."

"Yeah, well, alt to her is anyone who wears grey and black as their main colors. She's not picky otherwise."

"This alt girl loves this room. Can I live in here?"

Chloe grinned and took her friend's hand. "Nope. I'll show you your room."

They went into the first bedroom, and Chloe delighted in the grin on Beca's face. "It's definitely larger than the dorms, way bigger than the room in the new apartment. Plus," she said, hopping onto the bed, "Big bed. That's the selling point."

"Can I interest you in a jacuzzi?" Chloe asked.

"Why are we even planning on leaving this place?"

Flopping down on the bed beside Beca, Chloe laid back. Beca followed, and Chloe rolled onto her side and faced her friend. "You would get so bored if we didn't, and you know it."

"How do you know me so well?" Beca asked, suddenly serious.

"We sang in the shower together. That seals the bond forever," Chloe said, poking Beca in the ribs.

Beca smiled, but it faded. "I mean it."

"Because I don't let you hide," Chloe said evenly.

They were silent a moment, and Chloe could see that Beca was retreating back into her mind, and she knew she needed to stop that progression. "Come on. I'll show you the deck. That'll knock your socks off."

Holding out her hand, Chloe dragged Beca out of the room and took her exploring.

* * *

"You don't like it?"

"It's one of _the_ clubs here. How did you get tickets?"

"I know a guy," Chloe said cryptically. In truth, she had just gone online and ordered them. It had been incredibly easy. "Just tell me you have ID."

Beca pulled it out of her jeans pocket and showed her. "That's perfect. How did you get such a good one?" Chloe asked.

Beca's mouth quirked into a grin. "I know a guy."

"Touché," Chloe said as she opened the door.

After getting the parking stub from the valet, they headed for the door. Beca was able to get in easily, not that Chloe was concerned about that. Within minutes they were absorbed into the crowd, Chloe holding onto Beca's hand as they moved through the throngs of people.

Chloe turned and leaned in, putting her mouth next to Beca's ear. "Want something to drink first?" she yelled over the din.

Beca nodded, and they went over to the bar. Chloe motioned for the bartender, and though it was busy, he came quickly. She resisted the urge to smile. Being hot did have its advantages at times.

Chloe ordered a vodka tonic for herself and, because she already knew what Beca would want, a whiskey and coke. Once they had their drinks, the two women drifted off to the side of the club, where it was a little less crowded.

Beca kept closing her eyes and tapping her fingers on her leg to the rhythm, and Chloe knew her friend was already thinking of ways to remix the songs. Ever since Beca had started playing her mixes for her, Chloe had instantly fallen in love with the creations. Beca had a natural talent, and she was sure to be successful in the business.

Delighting in watching the crowd and alternately glancing at her friend, Chloe became entranced with the mood of the club. There was a buzz about it that she had never witnessed before. Some of the clubs in Atlanta had come close, but never quite so electric. She couldn't wait to dance, and thinking that, she downed her drink in one gulp and tugged at Beca's hand.

"Let's dance," she said into Beca's ear.

Beca, following Chloe's example, swallowed her drink and allowed Chloe to pull her onto the dance floor. With the lights, the energy of the crowd, and the thumping music, Chloe was more than ready to start moving, and she did just that.

In contrast, Beca seemed content to tap her fingers at first, until Chloe pulled the smaller woman flush against her. Beca yelped in surprise, but as they started to move, Chloe sensed her friend relaxing into the movements. Soon they were moving together in perfect time, the heat of their bodies coming off in waves.

As they danced, Chloe realized that the rhythm had always been between them. Even in the beginning, when she had barged into Beca's shower that fateful day, they had shared a harmony Chloe didn't have with anyone, even Aubrey. It felt oddly freeing. As happy as she was, Chloe was beginning to feel like Beca was a kind of home to her, but she couldn't afford to have those kinds of feelings.

The change in song promptly stomped out those thoughts as their movements changed. She turned Beca around and tugged her back, grinding against her in time to the song. Beca, for all her reservations before, was truly a good dancer. Not that Chloe was surprised by that. The younger woman had shown excellent rhythm musically, and dancing was in that family.

As one song ended and another began, they kept dancing together. Eventually, a couple of men approached them and asked them to dance. Beca looked to Chloe for a second before the redhead agreed, and it was then they separated on the dance floor. Being so close to Beca was causing a lot of conflict in her mind and heart, and she needed to separate herself from that closeness.

The guy was good-looking, everything she usually looked for in a one night stand, and Chloe was enjoying dancing with him. It wasn't the same as with Beca though, and Chloe tried not to concentrate on that. When he leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek, she didn't stop him. She was beginning to feel the need for release, and he would be perfect for that. Even if he would be a poor substitute for whom she really wanted.

The music changed again, and he leaned down and kissed her, quickly deepening the caress. Chloe sank into it for a moment, trying to lose everything in one stranger's kiss. In the end, she couldn't get Beca out of her mind, or the knowledge that her lips would feel much different. Chloe placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away, apologizing to him as she danced away.

As she danced, she wondered if it was time for a real relationship with someone, with anyone. It would be a good way to get Beca out of her system, or so she told herself. In the back of Chloe's mind, she knew it wouldn't. Without even trying, Beca had managed to deeply root herself in Chloe's heart.

When the next song ended, she pulled out her phone and she texted Beca.

_where are you?_

It took seconds for her phone to vibrate. _where we were drinking_

Chloe headed in that direction, and was almost to Beca before she saw her. With a grin, Chloe marveled at how small her friend was.

"We should get out of here."

"Come on," Beca said.

Much to Chloe's pleasant shock, Beca took her hand and guided them through the crowd. It wasn't like the smaller woman to initiate contact, and Chloe considered that progress. Beca was finally beginning to open up to her in ways she hadn't opened up to anyone, with the possible exception of Jesse. Then again, Beca wasn't overly touchy with him, either. The notion confused her.

Once they were outside, Chloe took a deep breath of the night air. "How'd you like it?"

"Other than the sleazy guy who tried to feel me up, pretty good. I'm hungry though. There has to be someplace that's open at," Beca checked her phone, "One in the morning."

"We'll find something," Chloe said as they went out to the valet.

They asked the young man about places to eat, and he directed him to an all-night diner that was close by. It was a short trip, and both women were quiet on the ride there. Chloe knew why she was quiet; thinking always did that to her. She just couldn't figure out what was going on in Beca's mind.

After parking the car and going inside, they were lucky enough to be seated immediately. The hostess left the menus with them, and they both began to look through the selection.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe asked as she flipped from breakfast foods to sandwiches.

"Mixes. They played some great music."

Chloe looked over her menu at Beca. "But you can make it better."

Beca blushed a little which Chloe found adorable. "I can make it different."

"One person's different is another person's better."

The waitress came up then, interrupting the conversation by taking their drink order. Chloe resumed her study of the menu and finally chose pancakes. It was a meal she didn't have very often, but it was a food that took her back to her childhood, and she found she wanted that at the moment.

After putting her menu down, she looked around at the restaurant. It was simple, and Chloe found that she liked the fact that it wasn't full of the glitz that sometimes accompanied places in the city. It felt good.

Beca apparently chose as well, because she set her own menu down. She looked like she was ready to say something, but the waitress came back with their drinks and took their food order. Once she was gone, Chloe turned her attention to her friend.

"I'm sorry that guy was a complete skank to you."

Beca shrugged and played with her straw wrapper. "It's okay. It isn't like I haven't had it before, and I'm sure I will again. Especially while I'm here."

"Oh," Chloe said, a bit hurt by the statement, though she didn't know why.

Beca put a hand on hers. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. The clubs here are super crowded, and there's probably a sleaze ball among them in every bar we'll go to. It's the law of averages."

Looking back to her friend, Chloe smiled. "Point taken."

Beca drew her hand back and resumed playing with the wrapper. "What about you? How was your guy? I saw you kiss. Did you get his number?"

"Ugh. No. He was fine. A bit of a dud," she responded before brightening. "You danced really well though."

"Shut up. I did not."

"You made me hot," Chloe said before thinking.

Beca turned a deep shade of red that went from her ears to her chest, and Chloe instantly regretted saying what she had said.

Beca looked away. "That was the goal, Beale," she said halfheartedly.

Deciding they needed a change in subject, Chloe moved on. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

As her entire posture resumed its slacker-like look, Beca returned to normal. "Is there room in your art space for my mixing equipment?"

After thinking about it for a second, Chloe nodded. She would have to move some things, but they could make do. "Sure. You're really feeling the creative push, aren't you?"

"When don't I?"

"Never," Chloe laughed.

"You're sure you won't mind being cramped in that room together?"

Chloe smiled. "Painting doesn't take up an entire room, unless you're a complete slob."

"Which you are," Beca snickered.

"Hey!" Chloe threw a piece of her napkin at Beca. "I am not. That was Aubrey."

Beca just shook her head. "You are never going to convince me of that."

"Whatever. You'll see. The house is going to be spotless. Until Aubrey comes to visit, anyway."

Beca visibly gulped. "She's coming to visit?"

With a laugh, Chloe patted her friend's hand. "Not over the summer. She's way too busy. Probably over Christmas though."

The look of relief on Beca's face made Chloe laugh. "You should see your face. Is she really that bad now?"

"Call it PTSD or whatever."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're going with that?"

Beca threw her hands up, but she was smiling. "Fine, I don't have PTSD, but you have to admit, her one goal in life for most of the year was to make my life hell."

"Only because she didn't want to change. She likes you now."

"And she'll kill me if I don't take the Bellas to Nationals next year," Beca said just before the waitress set their food on the table.

Chloe thanked the waitress before answering. "Are you worried?"

"Not with the group we have. We only need two people, and I'm sure we can get that. As long as Stacie doesn't try to have sex with every Treblemaker on campus, we'll be fine."

Barely suppressing a chuckle as she put a bite of food in her mouth, Chloe tried not to choke. "Afraid of the pillow talk?" she asked after she swallowed.

"You know how it goes...sex, then the verbal diarrhea. It's always messy."

It was impossible to look at Beca for the next question, and Chloe wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer. "What about you and Jesse? No pillow talk there?"

Beca didn't answer immediately. "No pillow talk," she finally said before putting a large bite of her omelet into her mouth.

Chloe risked a glance up. "You aren't telling me everything."

With a big swallow, Beca took a sip of her soda before answering. "There's nothing to tell. We haven't slept together."

"And you're staying here for the summer? He's not upset about that?"

Beca looked down at her plate and twirled her fork on the ceramic. "I couldn't...you know how I am about family. He wanted to spend the entire break with his parents in Raleigh. That's not something I can do on the best of days, let alone with a new boyfriend."

"You didn't stay in Georgia though. Haven't you already paid the rent for the season?"

Beca set her fork on the table. "Are you trying to get me to go back and be with him?" Her voice was raised a bit, but not to the point where people were looking at them.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm just trying to understand. I'm your friend, Bec. I'm not your boyfriend. He's the one you're supposed to want to be with."

"You really think that?" Beca asked, her voice a little softer.

Shrugging, Chloe set her own fork down. "It's a reality. People get significant others, and most of the time everything else just falls away for a while."

"I'm not most people."

"No, you're not. I'm sorry I forgot that."

They didn't say anything as they resumed eating, and Chloe found herself lost in thought. She knew Beca was a self-contained woman, never admitting to needing anyone or anything but her music, but there was also a contradiction in the smaller woman. Beca had always reached out to Chloe. Perhaps they were destined to be friends. That had to be it, she thought.

"I wanted to be here. With you, I mean. L.A. is a bonus, but I'm here because of you," Beca said quietly.

Chloe wasn't sure what to say, since Beca never said anything like that. "I'm glad," she said, settling one what she thought was possibly the blandest, most non-committal response she had ever given.

They finished their meal in silence, a strong undercurrent of something between them. Chloe couldn't identify it, and that bothered her. Nothing ever really bothered her, and in one night she had built a list of things she was dwelling on. Once she paid the check, much to Beca's consternation, Chloe decided she wasn't going to think anymore that night.

They were well on their way back to the house when Chloe spoke again. "I have a nice bottle of tequila waiting back at the house."

"You just want to get me drunk so I'll tell you all my secrets," Beca said with a laugh.

"You've already told me all your secrets," Chloe said confidently. "Remember the week after winter break? You were smashed out of your mind. There was a lot of word vomit then."

Beca groaned. "Don't remind me. Besides, I still have secrets."

"Then we should play Truth, Dare, or Shot."

"I don't think that's an actual game," Beca said, and even without looking, Chloe knew Beca was grinning.

"Who says we can't make up our own rules? If I know you, you'll take the shot, and then you'll be so drunk you'll tell me the truth anyway."

"What if I choose dare?"

"Then you'll be naked on the deck without a key to get back inside," Chloe giggled.

Beca laughed. "Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind."

"So you'll play?"

"Why not? We don't have to go anywhere tomorrow."

Chloe could barely contain her excitement as she drove up in front of the house. "I'll grab the tequila and shot glasses, you get the lime and salt," she said when they were inside.

They each got their assorted items and converged at the dining room table. Sitting cattycorner to each other, Chloe poured out a couple of shots while Beca cut open a lime.

"Ready?" Chloe asked.

"As I'll ever be. Who goes first?"

"My idea, I'm first," Chloe said grinning triumphantly. "Truth, dare, or shot?"

"Shot," Beca said quickly.

"Chicken," Chloe said as Beca downed the shot before sucking on the lime.

Beca hissed at the burn of the alcohol, but recovered easily. "Okay, your turn."

"Truth."

That seemed to cause Beca some pause, and she didn't say anything.

"You expected me to choose dare?" Chloe smirked.

"I expected shot," Beca responded.

"Ha! I never take the easy way out."

"Dork. I'll think of something. Give me a sec."

Chloe sang the Jeopardy theme song while she waited, which brought an idea to mind. "We _have_ to have music," she said as she leaped up and went to the stereo, where she put on one of her favorite mixes.

By the time she made it back to the table, the sounds of music filled the air. "Imelda May. Nice," Beca said appreciatively.

The compliment made Chloe smile as she sat back down. "Thought of anything?"

"Who was your first real crush?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you asked such an easy question."

"It's a starter. They get tougher later. So? Out with it."

"Madeline Stuckey. Fifth grade," Chloe said with a smug grin.

"No way. Did you kiss her?"

Chloe grinned. "I wish. We just held hands a lot."

"When was your first kiss?" Beca asked expectantly.

"That's for another turn. Your turn."

"Ugh, whatever. Just so you don't think I'm a coward, truth."

"Ooh, and she changes things up. Good job keeping things exciting," Chloe said, playfully punching Beca's arm.

"Ow, and you're avoiding your question."

"Maybe. Maybe I want to see you squirm a bit," Chloe said as she reached for the bottle of tequila. "I'll have a shot first. Get me in the mood."

"Oh god, this is going to be bad, isn't it?"

With the shot poured and the bottle put back on the table, Chloe put some salt on her hand, licked it, tipped the alcohol into her mouth, and sucked the lime dry. She felt a little buzz from just one shot of the strong liquor, and she was looking forward to more. Tequila shots had always been her favorite.

"Did you ever sneak out of the house to hook up with anyone?" Chloe asked, purposefully leaving out the gender.

"Yes," Beca said and sat back in her chair. "That was disappointingly easy."

Chloe just grinned. "They get harder. Truth."

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"An eccentric billionaire with lots of nifty gadgets. Oh! And I wanted to fight crime."

"So you wanted to be Batman," Beca said in disbelief. "You nerd."

Chloe grinned. "I'm not denying that one bit."

"Dare."

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that," Chloe said wickedly. "I dare you to eat a spoon of cinnamon."

"No way! That's impossible!" Beca exclaimed. "I won't do it."

"Then I get to come up with another dare. Trust me; you want to take the cinnamon."

With a roll of her eyes, Beca stood and went to the kitchen, Chloe hot on her heels. They opened the cabinet with the spice rack, and Chloe pulled out a spoon.

"I really have to do this," Beca groaned.

Chloe nodded and poured the cinnamon onto the spoon. "Go for it."

"I swear this is worse than the blood of past Bellas."

Beca put the spoon in her mouth, sputtering even as she took it back out. Chloe tried not to laugh as her friend valiantly tried to keep the spice in her mouth, but within seconds she was in stitches as Beca ran to the sink to blow it out in a puff. A cinnamon cloud surrounded the younger woman, and when she turned around, it coated much of the lower part of her face.

Chloe was laughing so hard she was practically doubled over, especially when Beca crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"This -" Beca wheezed, puffing out more cinnamon. She turned back to the sink and ran the water, lapping up the fluid as fast as she could. When she was finished, she turned back around. "This is not funny."

Chloe tried to get herself under control, but wasn't having much luck. "You...puff...face..." Those were the only words she could get out.

"You are so going to hate your dare," Beca wiped her face off before turning her nose up and going back to the table.

Chloe managed to calm down, going back to her chair. "Sorry, but really, that was hilarious."

Beca just shook her head, but her smile had returned. "I deserve a shot for that," she said before doing just that.

"Truth," Chloe said when Beca finished.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

Chloe groaned loudly and shook her head. "No. No way."

"You know the rules," Beca urged.

There had been several embarrassing moments in Chloe's life, and while she truly didn't want to reveal the worst one, she didn't want to see what Beca would come up with in its place. "Fine, but you asked for it."

Beca shot up an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"I was sixteen, and it was just before school ended for the summer," Chloe started. "I was dating a guy named Fergus."

"Fergus?"

Chloe smiled. "He was an exchange student, and really cute. The Saturday before he was supposed to go back to Ireland, he took me on a picnic."

"Was that your first date?"

"We had been going out since Spring Break," Chloe answered. "So we went to the park outside of the city. He had everything: checkered blanket, basket, cheese and fruit, and the only alcohol he could get."

"Don't tell me. Boone's Farm?"

"It's the Dom Pérignon for teenagers," Chloe said with a laugh. "And it was Strawberry Hill. Went perfectly with the fruit."

Beca's face sobered before she smiled. "So he went all out."

"Oh yeah," Chloe said. "After we had finished, we went into the woods to make out, and one thing led to another, and we ended up fooling around."

"Okay, so far this isn't embarrassing, Beale. You're going to have to come up with something soon."

"Don't worry. It's coming. So we went back to the city, and he dropped me off at home. Everything was fine, right? It had been a great date, and I was happy. A few hours later I was at the dinner table, and I started itching. _Everywhere_."

Beca's eyes grew wide. "Everywhere?"

"Uh-huh. It was really bad around the junk region. I didn't tell my grandmother that though. But then," Chloe laughed, "It was so bad they had to admit me. Then I _had_ to tell her."

"Oh god. What did she do?"

"Grounded me for the summer. Not because of the sex. Because I was stupid enough to do it in a patch of poison oak. And that was my most embarrassing moment."

"She really wasn't bothered by the sex?" Beca asked.

"Nope. She was part of the Beat Generation before moving onto the Hippie movement. Being hung up on sex wasn't exactly high on her list of things to be."

"Wow. She sounds really cool."

A brief sadness came over Chloe. "She was," she said softly before shaking her head. "She would have loved to get her hands on you."

"Why do you have a wicked look on your face?" Beca asked dubiously.

"Because you're uptight, and she would have made it her mission to make you more relaxed. She would have done it, too. That woman could do anything."

"You've been doing a good job of that yourself," Beca said quietly, suddenly serious.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Chloe resisted the urge to lean over and kiss Beca. With a sigh, Chloe looked away and grabbed the tequila again.

"You're turn. What's your poison?" Chloe asked as she poured two shots.

Beca groaned. "Truth."

Chloe set Beca's glass in front of her. "Drink first. Question second," she said before downing hers.

Beca grinned and lifted the glass, swallowing it in one gulp.

"If you were marooned on a desert island and could bring three things with you, what would they be?" Chloe asked.

Beca scrunched up her face as she thought. "My mixing equipment, obviously."

"That's more than one item, but I'll allow it."

"A good bottle of liquor," Beca said after a moment.

"Just one more," Chloe encouraged.

"I need another shot," Beca said as she reached for the bottle.

Chloe stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Nu-uh. You have to name your third thing. _Then_ you can drink."

"I'd take my best friend, I guess."

Chloe felt a pang of jealousy for this person. "You guess? And you have to name names."

"Okay, I'm sure. And honestly, if you don't know who my best friend is by now, you're clueless." Beca reached for the tequila again. "Now I'm taking a shot."

"Wait, you'd be stuck on an island with me?" Chloe asked, her heart warming. "I'm your best friend?"

Beca drank without the salt or the lime and looked at Chloe as she put the glass on the table. "As close as I'll ever get to one, yeah."

Chloe offered a very non-characteristic shy smile before pouring more liquor for herself. "I feel the same way," she said quietly.

"At least we're in agreement," Beca said, and Chloe was certain she heard relief in Beca's voice.

"I'm taking dare this time," Chloe said, as much for a change in subject as to keep the game moving. "And before you even say anything, you can't use the one I said in the car. It doesn't count."

"Do the Macarena!"

Chloe sighed and drank her shot before getting up. "You asked for this."

Even though Jeff Buckley was playing in the background, which wasn't exactly good dancing music, Chloe started dancing. The moment she began, Beca started laughing. Chloe found herself laughing as well, despite her utter mortification at having to do such a ridiculous dance. Still, she managed to finish it, sitting down triumphantly when she was done.

"That was aca-mazing," Beca said in between laughs.

"You're really cute. Go ahead, make your choice, and remember, I have an arsenal."

Beca calmed down, and acted like she was deep in thought. "Truth," she said after a moment.

"List every single crush you've had, and when you had them."

"Seriously?"

Chloe nodded, feeling rather pleased with herself at the sight of Beca squirming. "Seriously."

"Okay, I have to think. First grade, Davy Jones."

Before Beca could say anything else, Chloe interrupted her. "You had a crush on a Monkee?"

"No, you ass. I had a crush on a kid in my class named Davy Jones," Beca said, smacking Chloe's forearm.

"Please tell me the names get better from there. All I can picture is you making out with a boy with a bowl cut."

"Oh my god. My best friend is such a nerd," Beca said, sounding very put upon, but she grinned. "Continuing on now...third grade, Emily Dorset."

"You had a crush on a girl? I'm surprised."

"Just wait 'til I get to Beca: The Teenaged Years. That's going to blow your mind," Beca said with a crooked smile.

"By all means, I can hardly wait." Chloe wasn't lying. She really wanted to hear more on the subject.

"Nothing happened again until sixth grade, and that was Mark Westerberg. Does he count though? We actually dated."

"They all count in my book."

Beca nodded. "Then there's him, and we went out for a year. Eighth grade, Jennifer Martin. That lasted until high school.

"Next crush was in the tenth grade. Maggie May Benford," Beca said, immediately bringing her palm to her forehead.

"Did you secretly have a crush on Rod Stewart, too?" Chloe laughed.

"I know, it's cringe-worthy. I'm not even going to try to deny it. In an effort to end that section of my love life, we'll move on to the eleventh grade and Evan Northam. We spent most of our time parked in the woods, making out in the back seat of his really old and smelly Grand Am. He wasn't exactly a charmer."

Chloe snorted. "Doesn't sound like it."

"He was the last in high school. There wasn't anyone before I came to Barden, and you know about Jesse," Beca finished, suddenly finding the hem of her shirt to be extremely interesting.

"And who else?" Chloe asked, knowing there had to be someone else, and it had to be someone they both knew.

"More tequila," Beca said, avoiding the question completely as she took another shot. "Your turn."

Chloe shook her head. "Nope. You aren't done. Who else have you had a crush on?"

"I told you, no one."

"Can I guess?"

Beca heaved a sigh. "You can guess, but that doesn't mean I'll give you an answer."

"So there _is_ someone else!"

"Ask away, I know you're dying to find out."

Chloe thought about it. It couldn't be Bumper, and the more she thought about it, she couldn't imagine Beca being attracted to any of the Treblemakers, save Jesse. She had to get some more information.

"Are they in a cappella?"

Beca folded her arms across her chest and stared at the floor. "Yes."

"This would be a lot easier if you would just tell me," Chloe urged.

"It's a lot more fun watching you guess. Keep going, I know you want to."

"Is this person male or female?"

Beca didn't say anything at first. "Female," she said after a beat.

"Is she a Bella?" Chloe's heart was pounding with the knowledge that Beca's crush could be one of their friends, and she was trying not to think of the implications of that.

Throughout the night, Chloe had been trying to forget her feelings towards Beca, even as she knew they were likely not going to go away anytime soon, even with the plan she had come up with at the club. She would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship though, so she was determined to not think about it anymore. That didn't mean she would be okay with Beca liking one of the Bellas.

"No."

"_Was_ she a Bella?"

"We're not doing this anymore," Beca said as she stood and went into the kitchen, her back facing Chloe.

"Okay then. You don't have to tell me," Chloe said, not even bothering to conceal the defeat in her voice. "I'll take dare."

Slowly, Beca turned around and leaned against the counter. "I dare you to kiss me."

Chloe's stomach dropped as her heart leaped into her throat. She couldn't move, didn't dare believe she had heard Beca right, but she knew she had. She was the one Beca had the crush on, and with sudden clarity, she saw it all. Their friendship had always been strong, stronger than even the one she had with Aubrey. Beca had told her things she had never told anyone else, and Chloe knew that wasn't a vulnerability the smaller woman ever allowed herself.

She must have been still for too long, because Beca turned away again. "Forget I said anything. Look, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

Chloe shook herself from her stupor as Beca left the kitchen, and before the smaller woman could pass the table, Chloe stood and stopped her from going into her room. "Stay," she said softly.

"Don't, Chloe. It really doesn't matter. I'm with Jesse anyway. Can you just forg –"

Before Beca could say another word, Chloe pressed their lips together as she wrapped her arms around the woman she had come to care about so deeply. Beca didn't move for a second, but then she seemed to melt into the kiss, pulling Chloe closer while nipping at the redhead's full bottom lip.

Chloe traced the line of Beca's lips with her tongue, and in answer to her silent question, Beca allowed her entry. Their tongues began their dance, and as they did, Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth, causing the other woman to do the same. For Chloe, it felt like a missing piece had finally been found, and she was whole.

It was a long time before they broke apart, and Chloe touched her forehead to Beca's. "So I'm the crush?"

Though she was breathing heavily, Beca managed to laugh. "I would hope so. Otherwise Aubrey's missing out."

Chloe smiled. "This is going to cause problems, you know that, right?"

Beca nodded. "Can we not think about that for a night?"

"Anything you want," she said seriously before smiling. "You're sure you can take this whole package? I am kind of hot, you know."

Beca placed a small kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth. "And you know it. I love that about you."

Chloe wanted to know what else Beca loved about her, and though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer just then, she couldn't help what she said. "So…is this closer to just crushland, or is this fireworks?"

Beca didn't say anything as she reached around to the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss that left her feeling like she had just been on a spinning wheel. She felt that dizzy.

"Does that answer your question?"

Chloe only nodded before leading her down the hall and into her bedroom. Beca stayed close, touching her the entire way, and when they reached the darkened room, Chloe turned to face the smaller woman. Pulling her in for a deep, soulful kiss, she reached down and tugged at the hem of Beca's t-shirt, her hands moving underneath to touch the hidden soft skin.

Beca breathed in sharply at the touch, pulling away long enough to take off her shirt before bringing their lips together again even as she felt under Chloe's blouse. When she felt Beca's fingers on the buttons, Chloe helped her along, needing to press against Beca's bare skin.

Almost the second Chloe's blouse landed on the floor, their bras followed. Chloe brought her hands up slowly, her fingers leaving a trail up Beca's sides. Just as she reached the underside of Beca's breasts, the younger woman pushed into the touch, coaxing Chloe's fingers to her nipples. It didn't take much to convince her, though. Chloe lightly pinched Beca's nipples between her fingers as she broke feverish kiss and began trailing down the porcelain neck.

Chloe moved them to the bed, pushing Beca onto it. She slowly pulled the zipper of Beca's jeans down, kissing the skin on her abdomen that was revealed a she pulled the denim off and threw them to the floor. Chloe moved so she was standing between Beca's legs, running her fingers along the tops of bare thighs.

She hesitated before hooking her fingers through the sides of Beca's panties, looking for any sign of second thoughts. Finding none, she pulled the garment off, gazing at Beca's beautiful body for the second time. The only difference was that she was allowed to do more than look, and Chloe couldn't wait to touch. She leaned down and took Beca in her arms, kissing her hard.

Beca broke away, tugging on Chloe's jeans. "Take off your clothes."

Chloe nodded and stepped back. With delicate slowness, she removed her jeans and underwear, dropping them to the floor and standing before Beca completely naked. When she took a step forward, Beca held up her hand.

"I want to look at you first," Beca said, her voice low and husky.

Chloe stood before her, wanting nothing more than to sink into Beca, to feel her everywhere. Just as she was about to beg, Beca shifted her hand and beckoned her with a finger. As the redhead walked towards her, Beca shifted so that her head was on the pillow. Chloe climbed onto the bed, slowly lowering herself onto the brunette's petite body. The feel of skin on skin caused both women to moan, and Chloe sank further into Beca's embrace as their legs entwined.

Their lips met again in a tentative touch, and Chloe relished the feel of Beca's tongue in her mouth. When Beca took Chloe's breast in her hand, Chloe gasped and pulled out of the kiss. As she watched Beca's blue eyes grow impossibly dark with need, she knew she wanted more.

With a final kiss to Beca's lips, Chloe kissed her way down Beca's neck to her chest. Just before she reached Beca's breast, Chloe sucked at the skin, leaving a small mark before continuing to an erect nipple. She nipped a little before flicking her tongue over Beca's nipple, smiling a little when Beca held her head closer.

"Harder, Chlo," Beca breathed.

Chloe did as she was told, biting down on Beca's nipple while pinching the other one between her fingers. Beca's answering moan was enough to encourage her, and she shifted to the other breast, sucking hard just to the side of Beca's nipple before biting down again.

Her free hand moved down, and she shifted a little to get it between them. As she ran her nails through the soft curls, Beca's hips bucked. Even as she continued her exploration of Beca's breasts, Chloe ran her fingers through the warmth that awaited her, and she almost came in the knowledge that Beca was so wet for her. Focusing her thumb on Beca's clit, Chloe began rubbing circles on it.

She pushed a finger inside, and Beca arched up. Chloe added a second, and then a third finger and began moving in and out in a slow and tortuous pace. She left Beca's breasts, moving her body back up and giving her more leverage. As she increased her pace, Chloe began thrusting with her hips, driving her fingers deeper into the smaller woman. Beca clawed at Chloe's back in response, causing the redhead to hiss in pleasure.

"Open your eyes," Chloe whispered when she felt Beca grow closer to release.

When Beca's eyes met hers, Chloe felt as though she was looking at the most beautiful sight in the world. She could see everything in those dark blue eyes, and she never wanted to look away.

Even as her walls tensed around Chloe's fingers, Beca still gazed into Chloe's eyes. Chloe stilled her hand, but kept it where it was while Beca began to come down from her ecstasy. Leaning down, she captured Beca's lips in a tender, loving kiss. After a moment, she slowly pulled out from within Beca, only breaking the kiss to lick Beca's essence from her fingers. When she was finished, Beca pulled her back down and kissed her hungrily. Chloe gladly allowed herself to be shifted onto her back, loving the feel of Beca on top of her.

"Tell me what you want," Beca whispered as she nipped at Chloe's earlobe.

Chloe wasn't sure she could give voice to what she truly wanted, but it came out anyway. "Everything. I want everything."

Beca nodded against her head and began tracing a line of kisses down Chloe's jaw. When she reached where Chloe's neck met her collarbone, Beca bit down a little while sucking hard. Chloe moaned and held Beca's head there, even as her lover's hands cupped her breasts. Chloe wasn't sure which she loved more; being marked, or having her nipples teased in such a wonderful way.

Beca didn't linger long, though. Her mouth covered Chloe's nipple, and Beca gave the same pleasure she had received. Chloe didn't want it to end, yet she still yearned for more. She tried to push Beca's head down, but Beca would have none of it.

Pulling her head from Chloe's breasts, Beca shook her head. "I've been dreaming about this for a year. I'm taking my time," she said with an evil grin before latching on to Chloe's nipple again.

As Beca's teeth sank into her, Chloe decided that if she were to die from sheer need, there were worse ways to go. Then all thought stopped when Beca ground her hips into Chloe's center.

"Please," Chloe moaned softly.

"Tell me," Beca repeated before pinching a nipple.

"Kiss me."

"Where?"

"Oh god, everywhere," Chloe whispered.

Then Beca's lips lit her on fire, her kissed blazing white-hot trails across her body. Chloe didn't know which way was up as Beca licked her way up the inside of her thigh, and when that same tongue flicked against her clit, she almost came off the bed.

Beca didn't stop there, though. She moved on, kissing her way down Chloe's other leg, and the redhead ached with the loss of Beca's touch on her heat. Then it didn't matter. Beca's hands were on Chloe's breasts as her lips made their way across Chloe's tight stomach. She inhaled sharply as Beca kissed along the juncture of her thigh and hip, and she urged the smaller woman on. Luckily, Beca didn't deny her again.

With a sure tongue, Beca explored Chloe's heated core, finally closing in around the sensitive bundle of nerves. As she flicked her tongue against it, Beca explored Chloe's opening. Before Chloe knew it, Beca had plunged her fingers inside, and she felt like fireworks were going off in her body.

Chloe reached down and grabbed Beca's free hand, holding it in a death grip as Beca's fingers curled deep inside her. Beca sucked at the small nub, pushing in as deep as she could go at the same time, and Chloe had never felt as full as she did then. Her body tensed, and she squeezed her eyes shut and let the waves of pleasure wash over her as Beca kept moving her fingers in and out. She came again, riding Beca's hand and relishing the feeling of Beca being inside her.

When Chloe came down from her third orgasm, Beca slowly pulled out and kissed her way back up the redhead's body, settling with her head under Chloe's chin. Chloe held her close, and neither one said anything for a while.

"Beca?" Chloe said as the sun began showing its first rays.

"Mm?" Beca responded sleepily as she traced imaginary circles on Chloe's chest.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

Chloe drifted off to sleep then, content to be in the arms of the woman she cared about.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading. This is by no means the end of this story. They have plenty of adventures after this!**


	3. What Rules My Heart

**Okay, at the suggestion of my new beta (thanks bunches Abnab), I've edited this chapter a little to change some of the overall tone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca wasn't sure how long she lay in bed while Chloe slept peacefully. Every time the brunette closed her eyes, her mind couldn't slow down. So much had happened in one night, and she was having trouble processing it all. They had admitted their feelings for each other, and Beca was still reeling from how good Chloe had felt inside her. It was all Beca could do not to wake the other woman and make love to her again.

But she didn't, opting instead for slipping out of bed and finding her clothes. Once she was dressed, she went to the kitchen and poured some water before leaning against the counter. Her feelings for Chloe ran deep, but the knowledge that she had cheated on Jesse weighed heavy in her heart. After what had happened between her parents, Beca couldn't stand her actions. She couldn't hurt him like that.

After checking the time, she decided it wasn't too early to call her mother in England. The elder Mitchell had been there for the past year, excavating a site in the northern part of the country. While Beca hated not being able to talk or see her mother much, she knew her mother was happy. They were still close, and it was because of that closeness that Beca knew she had to call her mother about the situation.

She grabbed her phone and went outside, sitting on one of the comfortable chairs. Once she accessed the contact, Beca waited for her mother to pick up. It didn't take long.

_"Hi, sweetheart,"_ her mother's kind voice greeted. _"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"_

"I can't sleep."

_"What's up?"_

"It's…I slept with someone. Someone that isn't Jesse."

Silence greeted her for a moment. _"Do you have feelings for this person?"_

"No. Yes. God, Mom. I never thought I could be that person. The one who cheats."

_"Nothing is ever black and white. I'm not condoning what you did, but I know you. You have a good heart."_

"I don't feel like I do. This is so confusing. I just…I don't know. Jesse and I aren't really working, and haven't been for weeks," Beca said with a sigh. "That still doesn't excuse what I did tonight."

_"There aren't any good answers for this. I will say this: you have to follow your heart and be honest. If you aren't, people will get hurt."_

"That's not what happened with you and Dad. He was honest, and you were hurt."

_"And I healed. Jesse will, too."_

"Are you saying I should break things off with him? I don't even know if things could work with Chloe."

Beca took a sharp breath. She had never told her mother about her attraction to women, and she had never intended to come out over a transatlantic call.

_"But you want them to."_

"You're not freaked?" Beca said in disbelief.

Her mother chuckled. _"I've known about your girlfriends for a long time. You were never really good at hiding them."_

"That's a relief."

_"We're getting off point. You need to figure out how you feel about Chloe. No matter what, I would suggest reevaluating your relationship with Jesse."_

Beca gulped at the thought of that conversation. "Am I a bad person?"

_"You're human, and humans make mistakes. It's part of life."_ Her mother paused. _"But that doesn't make you a bad person. I'm sure you didn't sleep with Chloe just for the sex."_

"No," Beca said, rubbing her hand down her face. "She's special, Mom. She has been for a long time."

_"And Jesse?"_

"He's safe."

_"Then I think you have your answer. The only problem you have now is whether you want to be safe or happy."_

"Mom, she could destroy me," Beca whispered.

_"And she could bring you more joy than you ever thought possible. Don't live your life based on what happened between me and your dad. Living in fear isn't living."_

"Yeah." Beca wasn't sure she agreed with that. She had been doing just fine up to that point.

_"Just think about it. I hate to do this, but I need to get back to the dig. Call me later if you want and we'll talk more. Just remember that you are a good person at heart, and forget the fear. You'll do the right thing."_

"Thanks, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

_"You, too, Bec. Take care of yourself."_

Beca hung up and stared at the rapidly rising sun. Knowing she couldn't just sit there, she decided to set up her mixing equipment. Keeping busy would help, and mixing music would be the best thing for her. It always served to calm her whenever she was conflicted over something.

She went inside and took her carryon bag from her room and into the art room. Chloe had cleared out a space for her the day before, and Beca set about plugging everything in. It didn't take very long before she was sitting again at her laptop with her headphones on, picking out a couple of songs to mash together.

Even as she worked, Chloe and Jesse were at the fore of her mind. When it came right down to it, there wasn't a question where her heart lay, but Beca wasn't sure she could have the courage to follow it. There was just too much at stake.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Chloe awoke. The first thing she noticed was the glaring absence of Beca, and Chloe got out of bed in search of her. Stopping herself before she left the room, Chloe grabbed a robe and put it on. Just as she started down the hall, a noise in the art room told her exactly where Beca was. Chloe walked in and leaned against the wall, a grin plastered to her face at the sight before her.

Beca was at her laptop, feverishly working away on her music. While she hadn't brought her entire setup with her, the small mixing table was beside her, and between mouse clicks, her hand went to the knobs and adjusted the levels of the song. Chloe couldn't wait to hear the new mash-up.

"You've been busy," she said quietly.

Beca jumped and whirled around. "You scared the hell out of me."

Chloe just smiled and stepped closer, but still allowing Beca her space if she needed it. "I didn't mean to. If you want, we can try that again."

Beca ran a hand through her long, wavy hair. "Now you're just talking crazy. I'm almost done, anyway. Are you hungry? Do you want lunch?"

"Is it that late already?"

Beca went back to her equipment. "It was almost eleven the last time I checked the clock. That was at least an hour ago."

"Oh," Chloe said. She was beginning to feel that something wasn't quite right. "Have you been up long?"

"Didn't really sleep," Beca replied without looking back.

"Beca..."

"What?" Beca said, facing her, but not quite looking at her.

"You think last night was a mistake, don't you?" Chloe practically choked on the words.

When Beca didn't reply, Chloe's face fell. "I'm going to get dressed," she said quickly before going back into her bedroom, all hints of happiness wiped from her.

The door closed behind her, and Chloe had the overwhelming urge to get off every trace of the night before. She disrobed, patently ignoring her reflection in the mirror to avoid seeing the marks Beca had put on her body. After turning the shower as hot as she could, she stepped under the spray and cleaned herself as much as she could.

As she did, she tried to keep from crying. She couldn't believe she had almost told Beca she loved her as they lay in bed. Chloe had let Beca into her bubble, the bubble no one ever entered. Most people saw Chloe as an open book, but she wasn't. She had never been; she was just better at hiding it than Beca was. Most people looked at Chloe and saw a happy woman without a care in the world, when in reality she was someone who couldn't truly open her heart to anyone. Aubrey had been the exception to that, but there were still things Chloe kept from her best friend.

Except Beca. The brunette had gradually opened a door to the redhead's heart and simply stepped inside. Chloe struggled to keep tears from falling as she turned off the shower. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to live in the same space with the woman who had basically just broken her heart.

After she shrugged on some clothes, Chloe took a deep breath and ventured out of her room. The smell of bacon hung in the air, and she could also smell coffee and eggs as well. She closed her eyes to everything for a moment. She had to steel her heart and figure out what to do.

Chloe went directly to the stereo and pulled her iPod from it before grabbing her earbuds. Just before she put them in, Beca's voice stopped her.

"I didn't know what you wanted, but you love breakfast food so much I figured I'd go with something safe. It's almost done if you want to sit down," Beca said hesitantly.

Clenching her teeth the entire way, Chloe went to the dining room table and sat down. She watched Beca closely, and gradually decided that the other woman simply had to be clueless. Beca wasn't cruel, and Chloe knew that, or thought she did. Beca _had _just made her favorite meal in the middle of the day, and that had to count for something.

Beca finished in the kitchen and brought out two plates filled with food. After setting one down in front of Chloe and the other on her placemat, Beca sat down and began eating, still not quite looking at Chloe.

"You aren't eating," Beca said between bites.

Beca's words caused Chloe to spring into action. "What was last night to you? A drunken grope?"

The scraping of the plate stopped, and Beca set her utensils down before looking up at Chloe. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"You're not used to what?"

"Can you accept that I'm not ready to tell you that? I liked what happened between us, but Jesse's back East, and I have no idea what I'm going to do about that."

At the mention of Jesse's name, Chloe's heart sank even further. "I understand," she said softly before numbly picking up her fork and eating.

They ate in silence for a while, and Chloe struggled to get the food down without feeling sick.

She was almost finished when Beca's hand covered her own. "Chloe, please."

Chloe's eyes stayed fixed on the plate. "It's okay. Things are complicated, and I knew that last night. I guess I just hoped..."

"Hoped what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Abruptly standing and pushing the chair from the table, Chloe grabbed her iPod and went outside.

The view did little for her, and as she sat in one of the large chairs, Chloe turned her music on and tuned out the rest of the world. It worked, to a degree. Beca still wouldn't completely leave her thoughts, though, and that vexed her. She knew Beca had felt something the night before. Chloe had to believe that. Beca had shown her a side of herself no one ever saw, and Chloe knew that the younger woman trusted her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the deck when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Knowing it was Beca, Chloe turned away. The brunette made no move towards her, and for that Chloe was relieved.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Chloe glanced Beca's way, and she was thrown by what she saw. Of all the faces she had seen on Beca, Chloe had never seen her so defeated. It made her heart ache in a completely different way.

She shut her music off and fully looked at Beca. "Why are you out here?" Chloe asked, though she wasn't accusing.

"I didn't want to be anywhere else," Beca said simply, as though that explained everything.

"What do you want from me? I know you're confused, but I really need to know. This," Chloe motioned between them, "Is killing me."

"I'm not supposed to feel this way. Not when I have someone already."

"Feel what way?"

Beca closed her eyes and shook her head. "Last night...it was important to me. You should know that."

"But..."

"But it can't happen again. Not while I'm with Jesse. I can't do that to him. I can't be that person who doesn't treat their relationship with respect."

"Do you love him?"

It was a long time before Beca answered her. "No."

Chloe swallowed hard before her next question. "Do you love me?"

Beca squeezed her eyes even tighter. "Yes."

Chloe's heart caught in her throat. "But you're going to stay with him?"

"It can't work with us, not with you here and me in Georgia. Long distance never works, and I can't ask you to wait for me to get out here."

"Why are you already making this fail before we even start?" Chloe got out of her chair and crouched down in front of Beca. "I didn't say this before, but I love you, too."

"Love isn't always enough."

Chloe took Beca's hand and kissed the tiny knuckles. "Not always, but that means sometimes it is. I have to believe we're one of the sometimes. We have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, let alone next year. Even if you lived here, we still wouldn't know.

"I'm asking you to trust me. Trust us. I know that's a stretch for you, but please try." Chloe considered revealing more from her heart, but decided against it, hoping what she had said would be enough.

Beca opened her eyes and looked at their joined hands before bringing her gaze to Chloe's eyes. "I'm not easy to be around."

Chloe flashed a crooked grin. "You don't think I know that? So you have baggage, maybe even more than most people. I see through that, and you know it. And somehow you still haven't run away. I haven't figured that one out yet."

Beca brought Chloe's hand to her chest and held it there. "I can't believe what you've turned me into."

"What's that?"

"Someone who says things like this. You're your own sun, Chloe. You reached in and didn't take no for an answer when I tried to push you away, not that I ever really wanted to. I've never wanted to just be with someone the way I want to be with you."

"Then why be so stupid?"

Beca laughed. "I'm trying not to be now. It might happen again. That's a fair warning to you."

"So..." Chloe started, needing Beca to actually come out and say what she meant.

"I have to call Jesse first. He needs to know we're finished before I can really start us."

"And after that?"

"I'm yours."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her as close as possible given their positions. "I love you," she whispered again in Beca's ear before letting her go and standing up. "And I'm starving. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me," Beca said, still holding Chloe's hand.

Chloe smiled down at her. "Prepare to be amazed. Coming?"

"In a minute."

With the sadness in Beca's tone, Chloe was fairly sure she was about to call Jesse. "I'll be inside. Come in when you're ready."

Beca nodded, and with one last squeeze to her hand, Chloe left her lover on the deck.

* * *

Beca walked to the edge of the deck, gazing at the city lights for a moment before pulling out her phone and dialing Jesse.

_"Hey, Bec. How's Cali?"_ Jesse said cheerfully.

"Good," she said unconvincingly. She hated that she was about to bring sadness to him.

_"That's great,"_ he replied, and Beca could tell he was being genuine in his good wishes.

"How's Raleigh?" Beca wanted to smack herself. She didn't want to draw the conversation out, but it looked like that was what she was doing.

_"It's been good her, too. I've been hooking up with a lot of my high school friends. I told them all about this wonderful girl I met in Georgia, and they can't wait to meet you. And before you say anything, I'm not trying to make you do something you don't want to do. I'm just saying."_

"Thanks, Jesse. I appreciate that."

_"That's what a good boyfriend does, right?"_ There was a small pause on his end. _"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so weird. Chloe's your friend, and I shouldn't be jealous of that."_

"Jesse –"

_"No, really. I'm not usually a possessive jerk. It's just…I've heard stories about her. I know she's your friend, but I was worried she might not be good to hang around with for the summer. Then I figured you might be a good influence on her."_

"What did you just say?" Beca said, her voice rising with her ire.

_"Sorry, Bec. It's a rumor."_

"That's right. It's a _rumor_. And what business is it of yours? She's been a great friend to me, and unlike you, she doesn't judge people based on gossip."

_"Hey, I said I was sorry. I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. Please don't be mad."_

Beca clenched her jaw. "How can you ask me to not be mad? You insult someone I love…"

The word came unbidden from her mouth, and Beca wished she could have taken it back. She hadn't wanted to reveal that to him; she hadn't wanted to hurt him that way. The way he was treating Chloe just made Beca's emotions run over. While she hadn't said it to hurt him, she gradually realized she was glad she said it.

_"You love her?"_ His volume matched Beca's. _"Are you breaking up with me? Is this what this call is?"_

"Yes to all three questions," Beca said quietly. "I'm sorry, even if you did just say some terrible things about Chloe. I never wanted to hurt you."

_"It's too late for that. Did you ever have feelings for me?"_

That was the rub. Beca had, but they hadn't been anything more than friendship. "I thought I did," she said, telling a small lie.

_"I don't even know why I asked that. It doesn't make it any better. Honestly, you're going to get your heart broken, and I won't be able to find it in me to feel bad about it."_

"Jesus, Jesse. That was a shitty thing to say."

_"This is a pretty shitty thing all around, and you know it. Don't look for me when the summer's over. I won't want to talk to you."_

With that, Jesse ended the call. Beca wanted nothing more than to scream at what he had said. He may be hurt, but that gave him no excuse to say such a terrible thing about Chloe. The redhead had a wonderful heart, one that was much kinder and loving than Jesse's obviously was. Beca stopped herself. She wasn't going to compare them. There really was no comparison.

Suddenly the only thing she wanted to do was get out of the house and think. She couldn't tell Chloe the contents of the conversation she had just had, and Beca knew she needed some time to sort out what she wanted to say.

No matter what, Beca knew one thing: she loved Chloe. That was a given. With one part of her life ended, Beca could finally begin a new chapter. One that she wasn't settling for.

* * *

Chloe stared at the open refrigerator, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Her indecision wasn't helped by the fact that at that moment, Beca was breaking up with Jesse. From the sound of Beca's muffled voice, the conversation wasn't going well, and Chloe fought the urge to go out to the deck and help Beca through the breakup. It was something Beca needed to do on her own, and Chloe just had to be there when Beca was ready to talk about it.

In the meantime, her eyes still roamed over the cold food that sat on the shelves, silently mocking her. With a grunt, she closed the door and went to the pantry, only to have the same thing happen. Stopping to think, she mentally ran through her recipes, and ultimately settled on a stir-fry. They both liked Asian, and it would be an easy meal to fix and reheat if necessary. With that decision made, she took out the meat and vegetables and began her preparations.

She was midway through cutting the bok choy when Beca came back inside. With one look, Chloe could tell her conversation had taken its toll, especially when the smaller woman leaned back into the door and crossed her arms, almost hugging herself.

"Mind if I take the car? I need to get out of here for a while," Beca said quietly.

"Of course."

"Thanks," Beca said as went across the room and took the keys off the small table next to the front door.

Without another word, she was gone, and Chloe was left feeling anxious and deflated. She busied herself with the food prep, trying not to think about why Beca hadn't wanted to be in the house. Though she knew having time alone was probably what Beca needed, Chloe couldn't help but want to comfort her.

As she finished chopping the ingredients, she decided to put them in the refrigerator and call Aubrey. Throughout their college years, they had each kept the other in check, pulling the other back if she got to close to a precipice. It usually never came down to an argument, as it had with the Bellas, but Chloe worried that Aubrey wouldn't be happy with recent events.

After bringing Aubrey's info up and touching the call button, Chloe listened to the ring of the phone. It took four rings for her friend to pick up, and when she did, she was breathless.

_"Chloe, hey. Sorry, I was exercising."_

"I can call later," Chloe said.

_"Don't be silly. What's up?"_

"I invited Beca out here for the summer," Chloe started, not able to continue.

_"Oh! Are you having fun?"_

"It's complicated."

_"Chloe..."_ Aubrey said, dragging the name out. _"You told her?"_

"What? Told her what?"

_"Come on. I know you've been into her for a while."_

Chloe didn't bother to mask her shock. "Was I that obvious?"

_"Only to me."_

"Oh."

_"So if you didn't tell her, what happened?"_

Chloe took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever reaction Aubrey was about to have. "We slept together," she said quickly.

Silence greeted her, and it stretched on for so long Chloe thought Aubrey had hung up on her. "Aubrey?"

_"I have no idea what to say to that."_

"Say something. Please. I need to know I'm not making a mistake."

_"She's not good for you, and you know that. They call it emotionally unavailable, and that's her to a 'T'. She'll hurt you, and when that happens, I'll have to strangle her."_ Aubrey paused. _"This wasn't a one night stand, was it?"_

"No," Chloe said, and she sounded small, even to herself.

_"God, Chloe. She's with that guy, Jesse. Isn't that enough to keep you away?"_

Whatever she expected from Aubrey, she hadn't been prepared for the direction they were taking, but she knew she had to keep going. She needed to talk to someone other than Beca about the situation.

"She broke up with him."

_"When? Before she got there, or after you slept together?"_

"You don't understand," Chloe said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Things between us have been different since we met. She's not the same when she's around me, and you know that. She doesn't hide with me."

_"You've let her into your bubble, haven't you?"_ Aubrey asked, all traces of anger gone.

"I don't think I ever had a choice." It was then that Chloe fully gave herself up. No matter what, she was on the ride, and she knew there was no getting off, and she knew she didn't really want to. The realization brought her a sense of peace.

_"Is the sex good?"_

Chloe laughed, knowing Aubrey was trying to lighten the mood. "Mind blowing."

_"There's that then. Chloe, be careful. I don't like seeing you hurt, and I'm not there now to be a shoulder to cry on."_ Aubrey sighed. _"If you think pursuing this is right, I'm not going to try to stop you, but I'll still snap her like a twig if anything bad happens."_

"Thanks for that. It's good to know you're on my side."

_"Always. BFFs, right?"_

"You know it."

Their conversation moved onto Aubrey's new life in Baltimore. She had done the same thing Chloe had and moved before well before grad school started, wanting to make sure she was settled before classes started in the fall. Much to Chloe's delight, her friend was still looking forward to medical school, even if it meant having no life for more years than either one of them wanted to count.

_"Be okay. And call me whenever. If I can't talk, I'll call you back when I can."_

"You, too."

They said their goodbyes, and Chloe stayed on the sofa. Aubrey had been tough, but then Chloe knew she would be. Knowing she had her friend's support, no matter how begrudging it was, helped Chloe a lot.

She wasn't quite sure how long she had been on the sofa when her phone vibrated. She checked it, relieved when she saw it was a text from Beca.

_I'm hopelessly lost. Do you have AAA?_

Chloe grinned and replied. _I thought only old people had AAA. I am sooo not old._

It didn't take long before Beca's text came in. _ha-ha. This is me begging. It's dark and I'm a tiny wimp._

_Lol…GPS is in the glove box._ Chloe typed before giving Beca the address.

_Thanks. You're great. I'll see you soon, I hope._

_Love you._ Chloe typed, but she hesitated. Ultimately, she decided to not hold anything back. She never had before, at least not with Beca, and she wasn't about to start. She pressed send.

A couple of minute passed before her phone vibrated again. _You're a dork, and I love you too._

Chloe sat back, a contented look on her face. Beca may have called her a dork in the same sentence as declaring her love, but to Chloe, it was progress. She was at least saying the words, and Chloe counted that in the win category.

She was still sitting on the sofa when the front door opened. Opening her eyes, Chloe watched as Beca made her way to the sofa and sat a few inches away from her. Chloe wanted to reach out to her, but she knew Beca needed space to say whatever she needed to say.

"So you're ready for a relationship with someone who's emotionally stunted?" Beca said, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt and looking anywhere but at Chloe.

"I'm here, aren't I? Besides, it's not like I've ever let you get away with anything. The question is, are you ready for me?"

Beca let out a small laugh and looked Chloe in the eye. "Probably not, but I'm not going anywhere either. It's that sun thing again. You know, gravitational pull and everything."

Chloe reached out, covering Beca's still fidgeting hand, effectively stilling it. Beca moved closer and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, and she placed a small, soft kiss on Chloe's lips. "Don't you dare ever change," Beca whispered.

"Like I could. What you see is what you get," Chloe said with a gleam in her eye.

Beca smiled, and shifted until she was straddling Chloe's lap. "You want to go out tonight?"

From the look on Beca's face, she thought she knew what the smaller woman wanted, and Chloe was more than willing to give it to her. "I was thinking about another game of Truth or Dare."

"No way. We got into enough trouble last night."

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca in for a kiss that quickly grew into something feverish and passionate. With great difficulty, she pulled her lips away and waited for Beca to open her eyes again. "But it was good trouble," Chloe said huskily.

"No complaints here," Beca said as she thrust her hips into Chloe.

Not able to control her reaction, Chloe moaned. "Dinner first, then I'm all yours," she said regretfully. As much as she wanted Beca, Chloe was ravenous.

"Fine, but think about this: I'm going to do things to you you've only dreamed about."

Chloe swallowed at the promise. "I have an active imagination. Are you sure you're ready to back that up?"

Beca nodded. "Do you doubt my talented fingers? Not to mention tongue. It's won medals."**

With a laugh and a shake of her head, Chloe pulled Beca closer, putting her mouth next the brunette's ear. "You do know I give as good as I get, right?"

"You are an overachiever," Beca breathed.

Chloe smiled, happy she was able to unhinge Beca as much as the brunette was able to do the same to her. With a smack on Beca's butt, Chloe gently pushed her away. "Come on, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can one-up each other."

Beca let her up, and they cooked dinner together, keeping the tone light. As much as Chloe wanted to ask about Jesse, she knew Beca would tell her in her own time. Content in that, Chloe simply enjoyed the easiness that had developed between them.

They were both at the dinner table and practically shoveling the food into their mouths when Beca spoke.

"He knew why I broke things off," she said quietly, pausing in her eating.

Chloe stopped. "How?"

Beca shrugged. "I accidentally told him I'm in love with you."

"Are you okay with that?"

"It's the truth," Beca said, putting her hand over Chloe's.

Not wanting to sound like she was accusing, Chloe tread carefully. "Did you ever have feelings for him?"

"He asked me the same thing." Beca sighed and rested her chopsticks in the bowl before looking at Chloe, capturing her in a penetrating gaze. "I was hooked on you a long time ago. Jesse was…easier."

"How?"

"He couldn't hurt me the way you could," Beca replied, lacing her fingers with Chloe's and looking down.

"What changed last night?"

Beca's eyes returned to Chloe's. "I stopped caring about being hurt. I just want to be with you."

Leaning over, Chloe brought their lips together in a soft kiss. "So this _is_ fireworks."

Beca grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

"Ow, Chloe! What the hell?" Beca asked, pulling her hand away and scooting back on the sofa.

Chloe had convinced her to keep up with cardio while in L.A., and they had found a trail to hike. Not that Beca was much for hiking, but Chloe had seemed so excited that the smaller woman was willing to try. The hike had become a little eventful; something that was amusing to Chloe, at least once she found out Beca wasn't mortally wounded.

"You're such a baby. They're just splinters," Chloe laughed as she took the injured hand again.

"They're branches!"

"Exaggerate much? Come on, we only have a couple more left." Chloe readied the tweezers again.

"It's your fault."

Chloe looked up from her task, trying in vain to suppress a laugh the sight of Beca pouting. With a light kiss, Chloe returned to Beca's hand.

"If you should blame anyone, blame that Komodo Dragon."

"Now who's a big baby? That thing was smaller than my hand," Beca hissed, jerking a little as Chloe removed another splinter. "I can't believe I let you drag me to that trail."

That didn't seem to faze Chloe in the least. "He still scared the crap out of me. You were collateral damage. And a cushion."

Beca laughed, her painful hand almost forgotten. "I'm glad I could be your airbag."

"Screw the wind beneath my wings. Airbags are where it's at," Chloe said as she set down the tweezers and dabbed at the small wounds with antiseptic. "Done, and with minimal blood loss."

With her uninjured hand, Beca cupped Chloe's cheek, and the redhead leaned into the touch. "So I'll have full use of my hand?"

"Did you have something specific in mind?" Chloe asked with a small smile.

"Do you need me to describe it in detail?" Beca asked, brushing her lips across Chloe's cheek.

Chloe took a ragged breath. "Would this description come with a demonstration?"

"Well, I'm no model on the Price Is Right, but I can try."

Chloe giggled, in spite of the desire that darkened her eyes. "Are you planning on showing me all the fancy appliances I could win?"

Beca pulled back, and Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Appliances?" Beca asked, misinterpreting Chloe's question.

"You've never..." Chloe let the unsaid question hang in the air.

Beca shook her head. She knew what Chloe was implying, and while the subject didn't exactly make her uncomfortable, it didn't exactly relax her. "Never saw the point, I guess," she said quietly.

Chloe brought her hand up and traced a line down Beca's beautiful face. "We'll try them sometime, if you want. No pressure though."

"You're sure?"

With a small laugh, Chloe pulled the smaller woman to her. "You're a handful by yourself. We don't have to add anything to the mix to have fun."

Beca smiled and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair, massaging scalp as she did so. "Do we really have to go out?"

"Shopping is important, especially if we want food tonight," Chloe said, her breath quickening as Beca began moving her hands down to Chloe's chest.

"And the rest?" Beca asked as innocently as possible as she undid the top button of Chloe's blouse, scooting closer to her on the sofa.

"Dancing...I want to go out and dance with you," Chloe managed to say as Beca undid another button, her fingers lightly grazing Chloe's cleavage.

"Why?" Beca asked, her lips finding the pulse point on Chloe's neck.

"You're distracting me," Chloe whispered.

"That's the goal," Beca murmured against her skin. "I want to know."

Chloe tried to control her breathing as her shirt opened even more. "I want...oh god..." Chloe paused when Beca began to suck at her. "I want to press you against me, my leg between yours."

"Mm?" Beca said, pushing Chloe onto her back and moving on top of her.

Her shirt was completely off, and Chloe seemed to be having trouble staying coherent, but she managed. "I want everyone to see how beautiful you are. I want to feel you..." Again Chloe paused, breathing in sharply when Beca reached around and removed her bra before latching onto a nipple. "To claim you..."

Beca looked up at her and grinned at Chloe's words. She had never been into things like that. Being thought of as someone else's meant giving up parts of herself she didn't want to give. With Chloe though, the idea of that wasn't such a bad thing. In fact, it thrilled Beca a little.

"Claim me?"

Chloe nodded. "And I want you to claim me."

"As long as we're equal," Beca said as she sat up.

The loss of contact was jarring, but it wasn't long before Beca had her shirt and bra off as well. She lay back down, taking Chloe's lips with her own. Beca lost herself in the roughness of the kiss as Chloe pulled Beca completely down, moaning when Beca's full weight was on her.

Tearing away from Beca's lips, Chloe gasped for air even as Beca claimed them again, biting down on the redhead's lower lip. Beca's hands were everywhere; feverishly mapping out Chloe's upper body, and the brunette wanted nothing more than to bring pleasure to her lover.

Pushing Beca up to get a couple inches of space between them without breaking the kiss, Chloe yelped as they almost tumbled off the sofa. They both grinned until Chloe began undoing Beca's jeans, even as Beca did the same to her. Their lips separated only long enough for Beca to get their clothes completely off, and then she was back on top, her teeth grazing across Chloe's nipple.

When Beca's hand found her center, Chloe reached between them and did the same to Beca. They moved as one, fingers delving ever deeper into each other with each thrust. Chloe bit down on Beca's shoulder, and the smaller woman lifted her head up and called Chloe's name as she came. The sound was the last thing Chloe needed to fall over the edge herself.

Beca collapsed on her, and Chloe wrapped her arms around the tiny woman as they recovered. The sun was setting through the window, and in her haze of pleasure, Beca truly appreciated the beauty before her. None of it matched the woman she held in her arms, though. Chloe invaded her senses, and Beca didn't want it to stop.

"You're thinking," Beca said after a minute.

Chloe smiled and kissed the top of Beca's head. "Only a little."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Chloe said cryptically.

Beca lifted her head and rested her chin on Chloe's chest. "You're really not going to tell me? Miss Open Book?"

"I still have my secrets," Chloe chuckled, smoothing out Beca's hair.

Her stare boring into Chloe's soul, Beca frowned. "I'm not going to run."

From the look on Chloe's face, Beca knew she had thought correctly. Her words didn't change the uncertainty in the bright blue eyes, and Beca wasn't sure how to take that away.

Beca reached up and gently pushed a lock of hair off Chloe's forehead. "You don't have to tell me," she said simply before laying her head back down.

"I don't want you to leave," Chloe finally said.

"I'm not leaving for a couple of months. Why are you saying this now?"

"Because..." Chloe faltered again. "I don't want to wait," she said quietly.

But Beca lifted her head again, regret flooding through her. "You know I can't stay here. I have to be there for the Bellas."

Chloe bit back tears. "I know. I guess I'm just selfish."

"You aren't. I want to be out here, too. If I could manage it, I would, but they're depending on me. Not to mention that I have no idea how I would make a living out here. Breaking into the business can be difficult, and I wouldn't ask you to support me, even if you could."

"But you really want to be out here?"

With a small sigh, Beca reached up and trailed her finger down Chloe's cheek. "If we had been having this conversation last year, I would have run out the door without bothering to pick up my clothes."

"And now?"

"I can't stand knowing I have to go back at the end of the summer." Beca sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "I've always hated needing or wanting someone. Being alone was always easier, especially after the divorce.

"You probably think I'm still going to run at some point, but I'm not. I'm done running anywhere but to you. I need and want you in my life, and I'm not about to screw that up."

Chloe sat up and pulled Beca into her arms. "So we have to wait."

"For a year. At least until Nationals – if we make it that far – is over. Then you won't be rid of me."

"And school?"

"If I keep going, I'll go to USC or UCL.A. and get loans if I have to. Their music programs are good, and would probably give me a leg up in the business."

Chloe smiled against Beca's hair. "You've really thought about this."

"I couldn't sleep again last night, so I did some research," Beca said as she tilted her face up. "If it weren't for the Bellas, I would get my things and be back here next week. But one year isn't that long if you think about it."

"You really aren't the person I met a year ago," Chloe said with a grin.

"I'd like to think I've had _some_ personal growth," Beca laughed. "Feel better?"

"Mm, but I just wanted to clarify something."

"What?"

"You are saying you want this thing between us to be serious, right?"

"You are such a nerd. That's what I've been saying this entire conversation," Beca said, kissing her lightly.

The love between them was palpable, and Beca saw Chloe's doubts fall away. Beca meant it. A year wasn't long in the grand scheme of things, even if it would be difficult. Then they would be able to truly start their life together.


	4. To the Beat of Our Noisy Hearts

**First, I have to thank my amazing beta, Abnab, for editing the heck out of this story. :)**

**Second, I cannot thank everyone enough for your kind words about this story. It's so much fun to write, and I love that people are enjoying it. **

* * *

Chloe stared at the blank canvas in front of her. She had been sitting in the same position for well over an hour, trying to find some inspiration. Anything would do, she thought. She would paint a fly if she thought that would fulfill her creative side. Knowing it wouldn't, she just continued the staring match. She was fairly sure the canvas was going to win the war.

In the opposite corner of the room, Beca seemed to be having more luck. Her head was bobbing in time to the music that filtered through her headphones, and she kept writing in her notebook. Chloe snorted. At least one of them was getting some work done.

Blowing out a puff of air, Chloe put down her unused brush and grabbed her sketch pad and pencils. Beca looked around, and Chloe motioned that she was going outside. Beca nodded and turned back to her mix, and Chloe wandered to the deck.

The weather, as it had been since Beca had arrived two weeks before, was mild and sunny. Chloe soaked in the sun's warmth, hoping it would help her think of a subject. Nothing came to her for a long time, and just as she was about to give up, the perfect picture formed in her mind. After taking her favorite pencil out of the box, she began sketching.

It wasn't long before she had the general outline, and once she had studied it, she changed a couple of things before starting on the details. Those came swiftly, since she had memorized her subject down to the last inch. The picture was taking rapid shape, and Chloe couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as the pencil flew across the paper.

By the time she looked back up at the hills, the sun was hanging low in the sky. She only had to put some finishing touches on the sketch, but she and Beca had plans for the evening, so she closed the sketchpad and went inside.

Beca was still working, and Chloe smiled as she walked down the hall. It was all so domestic, which was something she had never imagined either of them doing, but it felt right and natural to do it with her. Chloe rolled her eyes and stripped down, wondering how she ever became such a sap.

When she was growing up, she had wanted the fairy tale ending, but without the damsel who needed saving. She never quite got that part of the story. Her mother had been strong-willed and courageous, and even eight years after her death, Chloe still missed her.

She stopped just before she made it to the shower. That was when things had changed for her. That was when she had lost the fairy tale. She had hid behind her bubbly persona then, never allowing anyone to see her pain. Aubrey had been the first person she had let in, and even that had been difficult over the years. Chloe didn't like the thought of really caring for someone who was going to leave eventually. Perhaps that was why she and Beca had bonded in the first place. They dealt with their pain in different ways, but it was the pain of loss nonetheless.

Whatever it was, Chloe accepted and cherished it. Since that first night in the house, she and Beca had settled into a routine that wasn't really a routine. There were certain things they did every day, but on the whole, they tried to do something new. Exploring the area had taken up much of their time, but they also were experiencing the rich nightlife L.A. had to offer. It heartened her to see the joy in Beca's eyes as she listened to the thumping rhythms the DJs played.

When the water was warm enough, she stepped under the spray. Soon all her musings fell away, and as usual, a song popped into her head. Without thinking, she started to belt out 'That Old Black Magic'. It was an old jazz tune her mother used to sing to her whenever Chloe needed cheering up, and as she ran the washcloth over her body, she couldn't resist closing her eyes and dancing along with the catchy tune.

She jumped when Beca's voice joined hers, but she kept singing as Beca took off her clothes and got into the shower with her. "We really need to stop meeting like this," Beca said when they finished.

"Do you know every song ever written?"

Beca tapped her temple before grabbing the second washcloth. "Mind like a steel trap. You're just as bad. Ella _and_ David Guetta. You're like my ideal woman."

Turning Beca around and tilting the brunette's head under the water, Chloe reached for the shampoo and began washing her lover's hair. "I'm not going anywhere," she replied, massaging Beca's scalp.

Beca leaned into her and reached back to Chloe's hips. "Neither am I, especially if you keep doing that."

Chloe stepped back and began rinsing the shampoo out. "No fooling around before we go out. We have reservations, and I don't want to be late."

Beca groaned in protest, but she dropped her hands. "You're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Deal with the surprise. You'll like it. I promise," Chloe said. When she had gotten all the shampoo out, of Beca's hair, she began spreading some conditioner in.

"Chloe, you're driving me insane," Beca said in a low tone.

With a chuckle and more than a little reluctance, Chloe removed her hands. "Should I leave you alone?"

"If you want to get out of here on time you will," Beca warned as she put some soap on the washcloth.

With a brief kiss on Beca's cheek, Chloe tugged her towel from the rack and wrapped it around her before blowing her hair dry. She had just started styling it when Beca joined her.

"Not even a hint?" Beca asked just before she turned on the dryer.

Chloe just flashed a wicked grin and shook her head.

"You're mean," Beca said over the noise.

Chloe didn't respond, but she did pinch Beca's butt as she walked by, causing her lover to jump and squeal.

"Hey!" Beca said, turning around in an attempt to swat the offending arm, but Chloe ducked out of the way. "Just wait for the payback," she said after she turned the dryer off.

"I'm quivering in fear."

"You should be. Revenge is my specialty," Beca said menacingly.

Chloe pretended to think for a moment. "I though your specialty was that thing you do with your tongue..."

Beca flung off her towel and snapped it, hitting Chloe on her thigh. "That's my _hobby_."

"You'll have to tell me what the difference is someday," Chloe replied, trying not to stare at Beca's nude body. "Go get dressed. You're distracting me."

Somehow they managed to get ready, and soon they were in the car, heading to the restaurant. Chloe reached over and pulled Beca's hand onto her lap as they drove into the city.

"Just in case I don't say this later, you're stunning," Chloe said, looking over when they had stopped at a light. "Red is perfect on you."

Beca blushed a little, her shade almost matching that of her tightfitting dress. "You did pick it out."

"But you're the one wearing it." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's hand before hitting the gas again.

"You're taking me to West Hollywood?" Beca asked as they pulled onto Melrose Avenue.

Chloe shrugged. "You'd rather go to McDonald's?"

"It's expensive."

After she parked the car, Chloe turned to Beca. "I have some money, and I want to give us a nice evening. Can you not over think this?"

"You don't have to. I'm fine with what we've been doing. Chloe, I can't let you do this. Grad students never have any money, and you'll need every cent."

Chloe hated what she was about to say. People always treated her differently when they knew the truth. "If this gets the subject out of the way, here goes. When my grandmother died, she left me a trust fund. I don't have to worry about these things. Can we please just have a good time?"

Beca looked shocked for no more than a moment before she leaned over and kissed Chloe lightly. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"You lost her, and nothing replaces that. And I'm sorry I freaked on you."

"The money thing isn't really an issue with you, is it?" Chloe asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"It doesn't change you. Unless it gives you superpowers I don't know about. Then I'll have to sew you a costume or something."

"You sew?"

Beca laughed. "You are so precious. Of course I don't sew. I'd have my band of magical mice do it."

Chloe felt relief flood through her, just before she realized what Beca was saying. "You're a closet superhero lover!"

Beca stuck her nose up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you hate movies, but you like comics. How did I not know this about you?"

"Wait a sec. I never said _anything_ about comics. How did you get comics from magical mice?"

Chloe eyed her and ignored Beca's question. "You do, though, don't you?"

"I'll deny it 'til the day I die. I can't admit to being _that_ much of a nerd."

"I hate to break it to you, but you passed severe nerdhood when you joined the Bellas. There's no going back from there."

"And it's your fault."

With a laugh, Chloe opened her door. "Let's go get our eat on, Queen of Nerds." Chloe waited until Beca came around the front of the car and, taking her arm, led them into the restaurant.

The pictures on the website didn't do the place justice. Chloe looked around, taking in the mahogany bar in the back to the large brick fireplace in the center of the room. The walls were old brick, and the lighting was subdued. She had requested a table in the courtyard, and she couldn't wait to see what that had to offer.

"Ladies," the maître ď greeted them. "Do you have a reservation?"

Chloe gave the man her name, and he checked the list. "Of course, Ms. Beale. Will you follow me?"

He led them to the courtyard, and while the restaurant was busy, it wasn't loud. The white walls were virtually covered in ivy, giving the area a very natural feel to it. Chloe was still taking it all in when the man seated them in a corner table. She smiled when she saw the chilled bottle in the wine bucket she had requested next to their table.

"Your server will be here momentarily. Shall I pour you a glass?"

Chloe dipped her head. "Please."

He poured a small amount into her glass, and she swirled it around before taking in the scent. After taking a small sip, she rolled the dry, white wine around her tongue before swallowing. "It's perfect."

"Very good," the gentleman replied as he poured both glasses. "Enjoy your meal."

With a bow, he left so discreetly Chloe hardly noticed. With the vision in front of her, though, Chloe knew his discretion was only a small part of it. She hadn't been giving lip service before; Beca was truly beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful on a normal day; Chloe just thought her lover was shining a little more that evening.

"I thought you only drank the cheap stuff," Beca said, her mouth turned up in a grin.

Chloe laughed and reached for Beca's hand. "Only when I'm trying to get smashed. This calls for taste, and I don't think they serve Boone's Farm here."

"Don't remind me. That has to be the worst stuff I've ever put in my mouth."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "And you're counting the cinnamon in with that?"

"Okay, Boone's Farm is the second worst thing."

"Ladies, my name is Todd, and I'll be helping you this evening," the lanky blond said as he opened their napkins and placed them on the women's laps. "Would you care for a starter?"

Chloe looked to her date. "Beca?"

Beca perused the menu for a moment before looking back up. "I'd like an order of the squash."

"Madame?" Todd asked, gesturing towards Chloe.

"I'll have the lamb loin, thanks," Chloe said without taking her eyes off Beca.

Todd made his exit, and Chloe returned to their previous conversation. "What's the third worst thing you've put in your mouth?"

"We aren't playing Truth or Dare," Beca said as she squirmed in her seat.

"It can't be that bad, especially if a tablespoon of cinnamon and Boone's Farm are on the top of the list."

"My mother went through this weird food phase when I was a kid, and she was always trying new and very unusual meats for about six months. She only stopped because she managed to give everyone food poisoning one night."

"Interesting, but you haven't answered my question."

"No judging," Beca said, waiting until Chloe nodded. "She fed us canned alligator."

Chloe burst out laughing, quickly lowering her volume when a couple of diners glared at her. "I didn't even think they made that. What does that taste like?"

"Like burning rubber," Beca said as she turned a very interesting shade of green. "They even put entire chickens into a can."

"_That_ has to be good."

"I have no idea. I almost went vegetarian when my mother bought it, and she ended up throwing it out." Beca put her face in her hand. "I sound like a heathen."

Chloe squeezed the hand she was holding. "You sound like you have an eccentric mom."

"That's an interesting way to look at it," Beca said, removing her hand from her face. "What's the strangest thing your mom ever did?"

"She used to eat peanut butter and tomato sandwiches whenever she could. It was so bad my grandmother had to hide the peanut butter." Chloe grinned at the memory. "It didn't help though. Mom just went out and bought more, and Gamma gave up on it after that."

"Okay, that beats cinnamon by a mile," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. She made me taste it once. It didn't stay in my stomach long."

"So gross."

"And canned alligator isn't?" Chloe said with a smirk.

"I can't believe we're talking about bad food in a place like this. Shouldn't we be discussing the geopolitical ramifications of sturgeons or something?"

Chloe laughed again, though softer that time. "I don't think sturgeons care about the geopolitical ramifications of anything."

Todd came back with their starters, setting them down gracefully. "Have you decided on an entrée?"

"We haven't even looked at the menu," Chloe said apologetically.

"I could recommend something, if you'd like."

"Of course," she replied.

"The duck will pair well with the squash, and I would recommend the ricotta dumplings to accompany the lamb."

Beca nodded, and Chloe turned her attention back to Todd. "That's great."

"Excellent," he said before disappearing again.

They both took their first bite at the same time, and Chloe saw Beca's eye widen just as much as hers likely did.

"Wow." Beca said after swallowing her first bite. "Seriously, great doesn't begin to cover it. Want a bite?"

"Take one of mine, too," Chloe said as she committed a cardinal sin by reaching across the table and putting some of the squash on her fork. "Mm, you're right. It _is_ good."

Beca followed Chloe's example, and she looked like she was truly savoring her bite of food. "This is almost better than sex."

"Good sex," Chloe amended as she laughed.

"Bad sex doesn't come close to this," Beca said as she took another bite of her starter.

A pleasant silence settled over them as they ate, and Chloe was truly enjoying how Beca was reacting to the food. While the smaller woman had good taste in food, there was a lot Chloe had been introducing her to over the past few months. When they were at Barden, they had had regular food nights whenever Aubrey was at the library. Chloe found that she missed those nights, though they had resumed their food adventures since Beca had been in California.

Beca finished just before Chloe did. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in heaven."

"And you know you're not in heaven how?"

Beca laughed. "You really don't want me to get cheesy on you, do you? You know I'm not good at it."

"Give it a try," Chloe encouraged.

"If this was heaven, there wouldn't be a table between us. Or these pesky clothes."

"I really want to kiss you right now," Chloe said softly.

"I doubt anyone's going to care."

"Not the way I want to kiss you."

Beca stopped moving and just looked at Chloe. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Dismantle me," Beca breathed.

"It's mutual, believe me."

After a moment, Beca seemed she was recovering, and she was back to normal by the time Todd picked up their plates.

"I was productive once," Beca stated when he was gone. "I could form coherent thoughts."

Chloe grinned. "And now?"

"All I can think about is you, naked and doing things to me that I can't mention here."

"I can," Chloe said in a low tone. "Do you want to know what I'll do to you when we get home?"

In a feat of bad timing, Todd came back with their dinner. Beca was barely breathing, and Chloe loved the blush of red on her lover's chest. By the time Todd left, Beca had a death grip on her hand.

"Before you say a thing, I'm going to eat. Sex talk can wait."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. She was enjoying having the upper hand in the conversation, but she wasn't going to push the point. There would be time for such talk later. In the meantime, reasoned that she didn't have to talk to get under Beca's skin. She slipped off her shoe and started lightly caressing Beca's calf, and on the first touch, Beca jumped in her chair and almost dropped her fork.

"Sorry," Chloe said, though she really wasn't.

Beca took a ragged breath as Chloe kept running her toe along her lower leg. "I really hate you right now."

"No, you don't," Chloe said with confidence.

"Fuck me," the brunette muttered.

"That comes later."

Beca gave up and set her fork down. "I love you, Chloe. I really do. Can we just get through this meal so I can attack you in the car?"

In her surprise, Chloe allowed her foot to fall to the floor. The expression on her face must have alarmed Beca, because before she knew it, her lover took her hand.

"What? Are you okay?"

"You didn't call me dork," Chloe whispered.

Beca looked surprised. "That look," she said, motioning to Chloe's face, "Doesn't happen every time I don't say dork."

"You never tell me you love me without it though."

"I guess I'm getting better about the mushy stuff."

Chloe nodded. "You are."

Beca smiled sweetly before releasing Chloe's hand. "So we eat now? I really want to get to the car."

Chloe grinned and began eating. For the rest of the meal, they stole glances at each other between bites, and Chloe was happy just to be in her lover's presence.

* * *

"Did you like dinner?" Chloe asked, taking Beca's hand as they left the restaurant.

"Mm-hm," Beca replied, not trusting herself to say anything more.

Chloe had a way of driving Beca crazy with desire just by her presence, but the flirting in the restaurant had truly threatened to make Beca do inappropriate things in public. It wouldn't have been her finest moment, but Beca felt it would have been worth it – almost.

Chloe laughed. "That was expressive."

Beca just pulled Chloe closer to her, trying to get as much contact between them as possible. The only thing she could think of was getting her girlfriend in the back seat. She wasn't sure whether Chloe had thought she was serious in the restaurant, but Beca wanted nothing more than to ravish the redhead.

They made it to the car, and instead of going to the passenger's side, Beca followed Chloe to the driver's side. "Beca? Are you being chivalrous?"

Beca shook her head and pushed Chloe against the car, bringing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. She moaned when she felt Chloe respond, pulling the brunette closer and deepening the touch. In that moment, there was nothing for Beca except Chloe. Nothing that mattered, anyway.

The sound of someone clearing their voice brought them from the heat they had created between them. Neither one of them even glanced at the source of the noise. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"So…back seat?" Chloe breathed.

"Oh yeah." Beca opened the door and let Chloe get in first, following behind her and shutting the door behind her.

In spite of her raging desire, Beca took a moment and just looked at Chloe, feeling amazed and awed that the woman before her was in love with her, and only her.

"Beca…" Chloe breathed.

Her name brought Beca from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Fuck me."

Beca quickly captured Chloe's lips with her own, moaning when Chloe's tongue met hers. She nipped at the redhead's lower lip before her tongue begged entrance, and when Chloe parted her lips, Beca pulled her girlfriend closer.

She ran her hand up Chloe's inner thigh, and she spread her legs quickly. When Beca brought her hand up to Chloe's panties, she moaned again when she felt how wet they were. Pushing them out of the way, Beca ran one finger through Chloe's wet heat, causing her to arch into Beca.

"No teasing," Chloe hissed.

Beca resumed kissing her before plunging two fingers inside while her thumb circled the sensitive bundle of nerves at Chloe's core. The redhead immediately began moving her hips in time with Beca's thrusts, and Chloe soon threw her head back onto the seat. Beca latched her mouth onto Chloe's exposed neck, and she soon felt Chloe's hand holding her head to her.

Chloe's breath was coming in gasps as Beca kissed her way up to her ear, where she sucked and nipped at her earlobe. "You're so fucking beautiful when you come," she whispered.

That seemed to be all Chloe needed as her walls closed down onto Beca's fingers. She cried out incoherently as her body tensed, and Beca slowly stilled her fingers while continuing to place gentle kisses on Chloe's neck before she removed her fingers completely.

It took a few moments, but Chloe finally opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Beca. Bringing up her hand, she cupped Beca's cheek, who leaned into the touch.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe nodded. "Just very satisfied."

With a smirk, Beca leaned in and tenderly brought their lips together. "Glad to help with that."

Chloe deepened the kiss and trailed her fingers down Beca's arm before she touched the brunette's knee. Tugging at the smaller woman, Chloe pulled her until Beca was straddling her waist, her dress bunched up around her hips.

Beca rested her hands on Chloe's shoulders as the redhead moved her hand up and reaching the apex of her thighs quickly. When Chloe flicked her clit, Beca bucked her hips and dug her fingers into Chloe's skin.

With her free hand, Chloe brought Beca's head down for a searing kiss as she pushed her fingers into her. Beca gasped into her mouth as Chloe began moving inside her while rubbing the sensitive nub.

"Deeper," Beca breathed.

Chloe's thrusts became more powerful, and Beca took as much as she could inside her. As though knowing what she needed, Chloe added a third finger, bringing Beca to a fever pitch. Soon Beca felt her orgasm spreading through her, and she pushed onto Chloe's fingers one last time before her world stopped.

She collapsed onto Chloe, who still had her fingers inside her. Beca slowly regained control over her senses and her breathing evened out. When Chloe gently took out her fingers, Beca shuddered in the aftershocks.

"Fuck, Chlo," Beca said, kissing her lover's cheek.

"Feel better?" Chloe laughed.

"Much. Can we go home now? I want to make love to you in a real bed."

"Nope. We have one last stop. Then I'm yours for the rest of the night," Chloe said as she gently pushed Beca off her.

"Ugh, fine," Beca said, though she was smiling as she straightened out her clothes. "But you're getting no rest tonight, Beale."

"I didn't think I was," Chloe remarked, opening the door and getting out. She turned around and held her hand out to Beca, who took it and stepped out with her.

It was then that Beca realized the parking lot had become much busier in the time they had been in the restaurant.

"I'm so glad we have tinted windows."

Chloe chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Not an exhibitionist?"

"It's me we're talking about," Beca said as Chloe let her go and moved around to her side of the car.

Chloe's eyebrow shot up and she shook her head. "No sense of adventure."

Once they were inside, Chloe turned the engine on and backed out of the parking space. Beca took a calming breath. She had to admit, it did feel dangerous having sex in the middle of a busy parking lot, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to admit that to Chloe.

"Don't even think about hiding the fact that you loved that," Chloe said, causing Beca to do a double-take.

"How did you –"

With a laugh, Chloe took Beca's hand. "I didn't. It was a lucky guess."

"Great," Beca groaned. "Are you…okay with that?"

"Were you not in the back seat with me?" Chloe asked, casting a sidelong glance at her girlfriend. "It can be fun."

Beca, still getting used to the idea that she enjoyed that particular aspect of her sexuality, felt a jolt of desire flow through her at Chloe's admission. "I want you so much right now."

Chloe grinned wickedly. "Later," she said as she parked the car.

"You want me?" Chloe asked as she leaned over and put her lips centimeters away from Beca's. "Take me."

Before Beca could move, Chloe had pulled away and was out of the car. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Beca climbed out herself and came face to face with her lover. "What. The. Hell?"

Chloe smiled and brought Beca to her. "You are so easy to tease. Don't worry, you'll get what you want, just not yet. Now we enjoy the night."

Beca sighed when Chloe grabbed her hand and dragged her to the entrance of the club. Beca was a little startled to find that the club entrance led into a basement, but she went with it. She was even more shocked once they were inside. The space was beautiful.

It had an early twentieth century look to it, with stone tiles on the floor. The walls were a mix of concrete and brick, and old, silent movies were playing on the concrete portions. From what she could see, different areas were sectioned off, all leading around a main bar area. It looked amazing.

Chloe gave the man behind the counter her name, and they were led upstairs, to where a series of tables were set up. From there, Beca could see a stage below, and she wondered if it was a dance club as well.

They sat down, and took their menus. Beca wasn't sure why the menus were needed since they had already eaten, but when she saw the array of cocktails and snacks that were offered, she understood.

"This is really cool," she said to Chloe.

Chloe smiled at her over her menu. "I found it online, and I had to try it. I'm glad you like it."

"What's the stage for?"

"They have different shows here. Tonight there's music. Like 1920s music."

Beca, who appreciated most forms of music, was thrilled. Of all the music she had listened to live, that was one show she had never been able to find. "This is great, Chlo," she said, reaching out for Chloe's hand. "Thank you."

Chloe squeezed her hand. "Don't thank me yet. They could suck. But you're welcome."

The waiter came back, and both women put in their drink orders. When he left, Beca looked at Chloe. "How long have you been planning this?"

"For a week. I wanted our first date to be special."

Beca leaned over and kissed her lover softly. "It is."

Much to Beca's surprise, Chloe blushed. "I'm still not used to this new Beca. You don't really hold back anymore."

Beca shrugged. "I don't really have to. Besides, would you let me?"

Chloe grinned. "Probably not. I still appreciate it."

Moving her mouth to Chloe's ear, Beca whispered, "I love you, and I'm not going to hide that. You're way too important to do that."

Chloe kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

Beca opened her mouth to say more, but the band had come onto the stage and started playing. They both sat with their hands together, listening to the music. As it washed over her, Beca couldn't help but look at the gorgeous redhead sitting next to her.

Had anyone asked her a month before what Beca considered happiness to be, she would have told them quickly and succinctly that her first love was and always would be her music. Watching Chloe, though, Beca knew that wasn't true anymore. Chloe had taken over, and while music made Beca happy, Chloe made her feel complete. More than that, Beca felt safe with her. For someone who didn't trust people, Beca trusted Chloe with her heart. It was an incredibly scary feeling; yet at the same time, Beca found strength in it.

She didn't know what was in store for them, or more specifically, what would happen when she had to go back to Barden, but in that moment she felt like they could go through anything and still survive.

* * *

With Beca's fingers tracing circles on her upper thigh, Chloe felt rather pleased with herself as she drove them home during the early morning hours. Beca had enjoyed the date, and so had she. For Chloe, it had been as near perfect as one could get.

She pulled the car in front of the house, turned off the engine, and they went inside. Chloe, though she felt good, was a little tired from the night, which was a rare thing. Still, standing in the foyer and looking at Beca's slight form, she could feel desire stirring in her again.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Chloe said softly as she stepped closer to her lover.

Beca blushed and looked away, but Chloe drew Beca's gaze back to her.

"You are, Beca. Like, really, truly beautiful. In every way, and I love that you are in my life," Chloe said, caressing Beca's cheek.

For a second, it looked as though Beca was going to try to make light of Chloe's statements, but instead she leaned into Chloe's touch and closed her eyes contentedly. "You say the best things," Beca whispered, turning her head and kissing Chloe's palm.

No more words were spoken as their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss. Chloe's need grew, and she wrapped her arms around Beca's tiny frame and pulled her close. She lost herself in the embrace, and soon she dimly heard the sound of a zipper.

As her dress fell away, Beca's hands began dancing across Chloe's back, reaching up and deftly removing her bra. Suddenly Chloe needed to see more, and she found the zipper at the back of Beca's dress and tugged.

When they stood naked and flush against each other, Chloe pushed Beca to the wall and delighted in the feel of hard nipples in her hands. She broke the kiss, only to begin a wet trail of kisses down Beca's neck. Beca, her hands on Chloe's shoulder, gently pushed her down, and when Chloe's mouth found a nipple, Beca gasped in her pleasure.

Chloe wanted to take her time and truly show her reverence for the woman in her arms, and she did just that. With a familiarity born of practice, she ran her hands over Beca's body, thrilling when the slightest touch elicited a low moan. As she grazed the place where Beca's leg met her hip, Beca hissed and thrust her hips forward, and Chloe dipped her head down further still.

Kneeling, Chloe ran her lips over the expanse of Beca's taut stomach before pulling one of the brunette's legs over her shoulder. When she looked up from her task, she saw Beca looked down at her with a look of absolute love on her features. Finding Beca's hand, Chloe took it in her own before shifting her attention back to her ultimate destination.

Chloe delicately kissed Beca's curls before dipping her tongue into the sweet nectar that waited for her, and Beca's hand gripped hers even tighter as the redhead nipped and sucked at the small bundle of nerves nestled in Beca's center. Hips were moving against Chloe's mouth, and Beca groaned as Chloe moved on, running her tongue along the length of her wetness before plunging into Beca's depths.

Beca shot up, almost pulling out of Chloe's grasp, but she managed to not lose the precious contact, pushing her tongue in deeper, lapping up Beca's juices. The sound of Chloe's name on Beca's lips delighted her, and with one last push, Chloe replaced her tongue with her fingers.

She felt a hand snake through her hair, but Beca wasn't trying to keep Chloe where she was. Instead, Chloe knew Beca was using her to stay standing as her lips joined her fingers in her exploration of Beca's inner sanctum. With each thrust, Beca called Chloe's name in a passionate mantra, and it wasn't long before she felt walls clenching around her fingers and Beca's hand knotting her hair.

Kissing her way back up Beca's body, Chloe held her fingers inside, moving slowly as Beca rode out the aftershocks. When their lips met again, Beca kissed her with such urgency it shocked her, and Chloe began pushing into Beca a little faster, pleased when Beca grabbed her hips and wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist. With her fingers still inside, Chloe bucked into Beca, moaning low into Beca's mouth as she felt her lover's wetness coat her stomach.

Beca came quickly that time, arching against Chloe as her body reached ecstasy. When the smaller woman had relaxed a little, Chloe slowly removed her hand from Beca's warmth, missing the contact immediately. Beca, breathing heavily and resting her head resting on Chloe's shoulder, released her hold on Chloe's waist and put her feet on the floor again.

"I love you," Beca whispered, her lips grazing Chloe's neck.

At the words, Chloe turned her head and met Beca's lips in a gentle kiss. She put all the love and tenderness she felt towards the younger woman, and at the same time, Chloe had never felt more loved than she did in that moment.

Before their caresses could become heated again, Chloe stepped back and took Beca's hand. With a tilt of her head, she motioned for Beca to follow, and they silently went to their bedroom. Beca backed her into the bed, placing her hand on Chloe's chest and pushing her onto the soft sheets. Her deliciously warm body covered Chloe's, and with as tender as Chloe had been, Beca began doing what Chloe could only call worshiping her.

"Can you keep your hands up there?" Beca asked after taking both of Chloe's wrists and moving them to the headboard.

Chloe nodded as she gripped the wood behind her, loving the anticipation of what was to come, and she didn't have to wait long for that feeling was satisfied. Beca tenderly kissed her as her hands lightly brushed over Chloe's heated skin, and when Chloe tried to move into the touch, Beca laughed softly.

"Be patient, Chlo. You'll get there," Beca said, moving up to press her lips to Chloe's before resuming her exploration.

Chloe stilled her body closed her eyes, allowing herself to really feel Beca's touch. Soft hands glided over her, never quite touching the areas of her body that ached to be touched, and slowly Chloe desire was raised to a fever pitch.

When she opened her eyes, Beca was gazing at her with a need more intense than Chloe had ever seen in any of her lovers. It thrilled her to see the woman she loved look at her like that, and she felt as though she had been laid bare by that look alone.

Breaking her gaze, Beca placed a soft kiss between Chloe's breasts as her hands brushed across sensitive nipples. Chloe pushed into the touch, and Beca didn't still her movements that time. Instead her lips replaced one of her hands, flicking her tongue over the hard bud.

Chloe wanted to beg and plead for more, for Beca to go faster, but there was something beautiful in the slowness of Beca's attention, and Chloe's breath came in quick, shallow movements. She was being pushed over the edge, and Beca hadn't even put her hands where Chloe needed her most.

Lips moved from Chloe's nipple, only to begin winding their way down her body. Beca was indeed worshiping her, tasting every spot she could before stopping just above the apex of Chloe's thighs. With a soft breath on Chloe's heat, Beca kissed the inside of her thigh, slowly working her way down the length of Chloe's legs. Beca paid the same rapt attention to them as she had to Chloe's torso, and she was writhing uncontrollably by the time Beca's lips found her upper thigh again.

Chloe risked a glance down just before Beca licked the entire length of the redhead's folds, and Chloe's world exploded at the touch. She had waited for what had felt like an eternity for it, and she cried out incoherently as Beca spread her legs wider, her mouth seeming to cover every inch of Chloe's sex.

With one arm, Beca lifted Chloe's hips off the bed, while the other joined her mouth in its quest to quench Chloe's thirst for release. She felt two, then three fingers inside her though Beca kept her hand still for a moment. Again Chloe called out as Beca impossibly added a fourth finger before pushing deep inside her.

Chloe tried to hold on, to keep the feeling of being filled completely, but her orgasm built quickly as Beca quickened her pace. Suddenly Chloe needed to see Beca, to feel her mouth on hers, and she released the headboard and pulled Beca's face to hers. Fingers continued to move inside her, and Beca crashed her lips against Chloe's, her tongue entering Chloe's mouth and keeping time with her hand.

Everything but Beca disappeared when her fingers curled inside Chloe, bringing her to heights she never thought she would reach. Her breath came out in jagged gasps she began to come back to earth, and she shook a little as Beca slid her fingers out.

It felt like a long time before Chloe could open her eyes, but when she did, she was welcomed by Beca's smiling face. Reaching up and putting her hand around her back of Beca's neck, she pulled the brunette down and kissed her tenderly.

Before anything could escalate again, their lips separated and Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest with a contented sigh. Chloe ran her hand slowly along Beca's side, and delighted in the feel of Beca's warm breath on her chest.

"Best date ever," Beca said quietly.

Chloe laughed and hugged her closer. "I do aim to please."

"This is a huge understatement, but I'm really happy," Beca said after a beat.

"I am, too," Chloe said, kissing the top of Beca's head

"You make me feel things." Beca said softly after a moment. "I've just...I don't know. Things I've never felt before."

"I think that's supposed to be good. Does it scare you?"

Beca looked up at her. "Terrified, but only because I don't want to screw this up. And this love. It's stronger than anything I've ever felt, and for once in my life I don't want to do anything but exist with someone else. And I want to do the stupid things couples do," Beca finished with a grin.

Chloe, though moved by Beca's admission, laughed. "What kind of couple things?"

Beca chuckled. "I honestly don't know. I've never wanted to do any of them."

Chloe drew Beca in for a kiss. "I'll show you," she murmured against her lips.

"You'd better. I don't really see Mrs. Baumgartner from across the street showing me," Beca said with a grin.

With a playful swat to Beca's arm, Chloe laughed. "Funny, funny girl. We could start tomorrow if you want."

"You already have something planned?"

"I have things I've been thinking of," Chloe said cryptically.

"As long it's as good as tonight was, I'm okay with surprises when you're around."

"Good," Chloe said, placing a soft kiss on Beca's forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

Beca replied by pressing her lips over Chloe's heart before settling back in her original position.

They lay together, and Chloe couldn't find a reason to break the silence. It felt right; they felt right. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was of how happy she was.


	5. Family of Me

**Important note #1: I've edited chapter three, so if you haven't read that new version yet, please do. It will affect a part of the story later.**

**Important note #2: Chloe and Beca do an activity in this one (it's innocent, I assure you). I've never done it, but I'm pretty sure they don't allow you do do what I have them do in this part. Just know that I took a lot of creative license with that one.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Breakfast is ready," Chloe said from the doorway.

Beca looked up from the mix she was working on and smiled. "I'll be right there."

"Sure," Chloe said as she disappeared.

Beca turned back to her work. She was trying to remix 'That Old Black Magic'. Ever since the day Chloe had sung it in the shower, the song had stuck in Beca's mind and wouldn't leave. She felt as though it would be a nice song to present to Chloe, since it was one of her favorites. Beca was close to finished as well, and as she put her headphones over one ear, she was satisfied with her work thus far.

Shutting down the software so Chloe wouldn't see what she was working on, Beca took her headphones off and went into the dining room, where Chloe was already seated.

"You could have started," Beca said, giving Chloe a light kiss before sitting down next to her.

"I didn't want to. We're not going to be one of those couples who don't eat together," Chloe said simply as she picked up her fork and dove into her eggs.

Beca smiled and started eating as well. As with every meal, they sought each other's touch during the meal, never letting more than a few seconds pass without brushing against skin.

For Beca, it was unusual to feel so close to a person, to need them the way she needed Chloe. That need bothered her at first, only because she had never connected to anyone the way she had with Chloe. But sitting at the table with her, Beca felt peace when their hands grazed each other. Their nearness felt right.

"So what are we doing today?" Beca asked before taking a sip of juice.

"The pier."

"So the tourist thing."

Chloe eyed her. "You don't like the tourist thing?"

"Not really. I like the out of the way places," Beca said with a shrug.

"The pier is a rite of passage. We have to go. Besides, I know you'll have fun."

Beca chuckled at that. "Oh, you _know_?"

"Mm-hm. You'll be with me. How can you not have fun?"

"Pretty smug there, Beale."

"I'm smug for a reason," Chloe said with a grin. "Now eat. We need to leave soon if we're going to get to everything."

Beca shook her head, knowing it was a losing battle. She would go with Chloe, and she would have a good time, exactly as Chloe predicted. It was inevitable.

They were almost finished eating when Beca's cell rang. "It's my dad," she said with dread as she picked up and went outside.

"Hey, Dad," she said once the door was closed.

_"Beca."_

"Um, what's up?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

_"Why aren't you in class?"_

That caught her by surprise. She could have sworn she had told her father about her trip, but apparently not. Suddenly she was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"I'm visiting Chloe for the summer."

_"Who's Chloe? And more importantly, where is Chloe?"_

"She was in the Bellas with me."

_"You didn't answer my second question."_

Beca took a deep breath before answering. "California."

_"You're in California?"_ her father said with a raised voice. _"You dropped all your courses for that? You promised me –"_

"I didn't promise you anything for the summer. I promised you school. That's it," Beca said, her anger growing.

_"I thought you were serious about your education. And what about that boy you're dating?"_

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but Jesse and I broke up. For the record, I _am_ serious about my education. I just wanted to see Chloe."

_"Why?"_

"Does it matter? She's important to me, and I didn't want to miss out on a chance to see her now that she's graduated."

_"Important? How important?"_

Beca could hear the suspicion in his voice, and she really didn't want to be having the conversation with him. Not over the phone, and not while they were both angry.

"Important," she said finally, hoping that would be the end of it.

_"You're not answering me."_

"God, Dad. You really need me to say it? She's very important to me. We're together. Is that the answer you wanted?"

_"What I want is for you to come back to Georgia. Now."_

"What are you afraid of? That I won't go back at the end of the summer, or that I'm with a woman?"

_"I don't care that you're with a woman, Bec. I never have, but I don't want you giving up your education to be with someone who obviously doesn't care about your future."_

Beca wanted to scream. "Where do you get that from me visiting her? You don't have any idea what she cares about. You don't know anything about her."

_"I know I don't want you out there, and I don't like the flippant attitude she has towards your education. You dropped your classes for her."_

In an attempt to calm down, Beca took a deep breath. "Dad, she cares about my education, and shouldn't you know by now that I make my own decisions? Chloe would never make them for me."

_"I want you home. You can go to California when you graduate, and I'll help. Not before."_

"It was this year before, now you're making me wait?"

_"I am, and you should be lucky I'm still willing to help at all."_

"I'll be back at the end of the summer. I won't miss any courses then."

_"You don't understand. I want you home _now_. By the end of the week, or I'm cancelling your credit card."_

"You're cutting me off?" Beca asked, shock running through her.

_"Until you get back here, yes. Maybe after that. I'm not sure."_

"Fine. Do whatever you have to do, and I'll do what I need to do. I'm not going to beg you for anything, and I'm not going back."

_"Beca, I mean it."_

"I know you do. I mean it, too."

Beca hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She couldn't figure out what had made her father so angry. Whether it was the fact that she hadn't told him about her trip, or that it was to California, or that it was because of Chloe – Beca didn't know. She did know that if he cut her off she was going to have have a serious look at her savings. Living for the next year on them would be possible, but her savings would suffer greatly.

She stood at the rail, looking at the city in the distance. Chloe was looking to have a good, relaxing day at the pier, but in that moment, Beca wasn't sure she could do that. Her mood was bad, to say the least, and that would only serve to make things tense between them. Beca knew she couldn't tell Chloe about the conversation. It would make her feel bad, and that was the last thing Beca wanted. So she resolved to swallow her anger and sadness and have a good time with her girlfriend.

It was doable, Beca knew. She had hidden bigger emotions in her life. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and feelings, Beca slipped the phone back into her pocket and went inside, hoping Chloe wouldn't notice anything.

* * *

Beca stood at the entrance, looking even whiter than she usually did. "I cannot believe you talked me into this," she said as she looked up at the trapeze.

Chloe, who had to bite back a humorous response, just took her girlfriend's hand. "It'll be fun."

"Your definition of fun is a little perverted."

With a hand on Beca's chin, Chloe turned her girlfriend to face her. "Relax, it's totally safe, and I promise I'll get you an ice cream when we're done."

That managed to get a shaky laugh. "You mean it? Oh, my life is complete."

"I might even get you sprinkles."

"Hold on. Sprinkles? Is that code for crack?"

Chloe smacked Beca on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, it is."

"See? You've turned me into a drug fiend. I actually got excited about the sprinkles."

"And you're deflecting," Chloe said, tugging Beca toward the area where they would be suited up and given instructions.

"Am not," Beca muttered.

"Don't be scared. There's a net. They haven't had an accident in…oh, that's not good."

Beca stopped and looked around in alarm. "What? There was an accident?"

With a laugh, Chloe pulled Beca into her arms. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You'll be fine."

"This is so far out of my comfort zone."

"And I'm thrilled you're doing it anyway. I meant what I said about the ice cream, and I might even let you beat me at skeeball."

At that, Beca seemed to finally relax. "Let? I'll wipe the floor with you."

Chloe leaned in and pressed her mouth to Beca's ear. "As interesting as that visual is, I can think of better things we could do."

Beca shivered. "Now you aren't playing fair."

"Maybe not, but the sooner you get up there, the sooner we can get on with the day."

Stepping away, Beca tugged Chloe's hand and quickly led them to the area where they would get their harnesses. "You're so losing at skeeball."

"_That's_ what you're going for?" Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca turned back to her. "No, that's the only thing I can say in public. Consider skeeball a piece of the Enigma machine."

"You really are the biggest geek I've ever known who's so cool no one would guess what lurks underneath," Chloe said happily. "Come on."

They were quickly strapped into their harnesses, and they separated to climb the ladders at either end of the net. When Chloe reached the landing, the young man who was there helped her up.

"Hi," he said with a friendly smile, "I'm Zach. Have you ever done this before?"

"Once, a long time ago," Chloe said.

"Good," he said as he attached the cables that would keep her safe. "When you push off, remember that it's just like a swing. Move your legs and get some momentum going before you lift your legs and put them around the bar. When you drop down, we'll swing your partner out. You'll be okay to catch her?"

Chloe nodded. "Do you see her? A mouse could catch her," she said with a loving grin.

Zach glanced over to where Beca was. "It really could," he said with a laugh. "Must be a handful, though."

"I'm not complaining."

The man on Beca's landing signaled, and Zach turned to Chloe. "Okay, take the bar with both hands."

Chloe grabbed the bar and pushed off the landing and started swinging through the air. When she had a good arc of motion, she lifted her legs and threaded them through her arms before wrapping them around the bar. She let go and hung down, still swinging her body. It was odd to be seeing everything upside down, and it was a bit disconcerting to see Beca leap off the landing and begin coming towards her. Chloe couldn't help but smile at Beca's rather colorful yell.

Beca went through one swing, and when she was at the highest point during her second, she let go and flew towards Chloe. Not doubting for a second that she would catch the brunette, Chloe held out her arms. When Beca's hands hit her forearms, Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's arms and held on tight.

"I'm so killing you when we get down," Beca said through gritted teeth.

Chloe just laughed. "You still did it."

"Yeah, I did," Beca replied, sounding very satisfied with herself.

Beca let go and dropped down to the net, and once she had cleared off, Chloe did the same. She felt elated. There was something symbolic in giving that much trust to someone you loved, even if they hadn't really been in any danger. Beca had been afraid, but she had done it anyway. For her.

"So?" Chloe asked when she was on the ground.

Beca stood still while the worker removed her harness. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Chloe just stared.

"Fine, it was great. And you caught me," Beca said. "Thanks," she said to the worker as he finished and stepped away.

Chloe was finished as well, and they went to each other.

"You caught me," Beca repeated softly.

"Did you ever doubt that I would?"

"Not for a second," Beca said, kissing Chloe's cheek. "You do know you've softened all my hard edges, right?"

Chloe laughed as she took Beca's hand and led them out of the trapeze area. "You never stood a chance against my superpowers."

They walked hand-in-hand down the pier, and Beca leaned into Chloe. "Wasn't there a mention of ice cream? And sprinkles?"

Chloe turned and kissed Beca's hair. "There's a place just up there," she said, pointing ahead. "Well, I hope it's still there. It was really good."

"How do you know that?"

"My mom took me and Matt here when we were kids. He wanted to spend all his time in the arcade, so Mom and I did our own thing," Chloe said wistfully.

"And you did the trapeze?"

"That was the first thing we did. I was scared to death, but she kept telling me it was safe. She told me to face my fear, and know that she would always catch me."

Beca tugged on her hand and stopped them in the middle of the pier. She turned Chloe to her and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "Now I understand."

"What?"

"Whatever fear I had about swinging fifty feet in the air with nothing but a couple of cables and a net keeping me from being a tiny splat on the ground was completely overshadowed by the trust I have in you," Beca said, punctuating her statement with a soft kiss. "In us. So yeah, I think I understand why you wanted to do this. Not that I want to make a habit of it, because damn, it was scary. I never doubted you'd catch me though."

"Beca," Chloe started.

She wanted to tell Beca she wanted to start their life right there. That she wanted to spend the rest of her life showing Beca how much she was loved and cherished. Chloe knew she was ready for forever, but she held back. It wasn't that she wasn't sure of Beca's love. Chloe knew that was there in spades, but she knew for Beca there were still too many unknowns. So Chloe simply brought Beca closer and kissed her tenderly.

"Ice cream," Beca whispered when they parted, making Chloe laugh.

"You're too funny. C'mon, crack girl."

As they made their way to the ice cream parlor, Chloe was fairly sure she was happier than she been in a long time.

* * *

"What are you in the mood for?"

Beca grinned. "Do I really have to answer that?"

Chloe playfully swatted Beca's arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant food."

"You're not fun. At all."

Leaning in close, Chloe nipped at Beca's ear. "I'm fun. It's just nice to prolong the anticipation."

Beca shivered. There were many things Chloe did well, but one of the big ones was just being her. The things she said and did made Beca want her all the time. Even when she was covered in dirt from working in the garden, Beca found her irresistible.

"What do you want to eat?" Chloe asked again when Beca didn't reply.

Beca managed to get her breathing under control. "Seafood. Isn't that what we're supposed to eat at the beach?"

"Mm-hm. This way then," Chloe said, dragging Beca in the opposite direction they had been going.

They quickly arrived at a small restaurant with outdoor seating, and were seated at a table closest to the beach. Sitting cattycorner to each other, they both had a view of the ocean and the setting sun.

"How's your dad?" Chloe asked after a minute.

"Fine," Beca said curtly.

Chloe looked away from the view and turned her attention on Beca. "No hiding."

The waiter chose that moment to take their orders, and Beca breathed a sigh of relief. It was a reprieve, hopefully one long enough for her to think of something to say. Unfortunately, he wrote down what they wanted and left quickly.

Taking Beca's hand, Chloe rubbed her thumb over her skin. "If you don't want to talk about it, fine. Don't snap at me though. Please," she said gently.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes briefly before turning to Chloe. "I told him about us."

"He didn't take it well?"

"Not really. It's not who you are. He's pissed that I came out here, and that I dropped my summer classes. He actually said that you're a bad influence." Beca's anger grew as she spoke. "He doesn't even know you."

"So you show him I'm not."

"He wants me to go back to Georgia. Like, tomorrow."

Chloe's breath audibly hitched. "Are you?"

Beca held Chloe's eyes. "I'm spending as much time with you as I can. I don't really care what he wants."

"There's something else you aren't telling me."

Beca's first instinct was to go on the defensive. There was something more, but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. But Chloe being who she was, Beca couldn't snap at her again, and she knew she had to tell the truth.

"He's cutting me off for at least the summer if I don't go back. I have some money in savings, but I wanted to use that to move out here."

"We'll figure something out, Bec. If it comes down to it, I'll help you move," Chloe said, resting her hand on Beca's forearm.

"I can't let you do that. I won't let you do that."

"Seriously?" Chloe asked, dropping her hand to the table.

The waiter approached and put the food in front of them, and Chloe thanked him without looking away from Beca. "You're really not going to let me help when you know I could?"

"I'm really not. I'll get a job when I get back to Georgia and save," Beca said before seeing how hurt Chloe was. "This is something I have to do."

"You were going to let your father help you. How am I different?"

Beca slumped back in her chair. They were different, and she knew why. "Because he owes me for what he did. You don't."

"Maybe not, but I love you, and I want you here with me. You've mended my heart, and nothing can ever repay that. So yeah, I think I owe you."

Beca wasn't sure what to say. She had never thought about it like that, and when Chloe told her, it hit Beca in one swift blow. They had both mended each other's hearts, and suddenly Beca didn't care about the money. Nothing mattered except being near Chloe.

Reaching over, Beca took Chloe's hand. "We owe each other, so yeah. Help all you want."

Chloe beamed at that. "Good," she said, kissing the back of Beca's hand. "Should we eat?"

Looking down at her almost forgotten food, Beca realized that her hunger had indeed returned. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we get to the arcade," she said as she picked up her fork.

"You are _so_ begging for it."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to tell you later?" Beca smirked, delighting as Chloe's mouth fell open.

"Evil. Absolutely evil," Chloe finally managed to say.

Beca smiled, pleased with herself. She was still concerned about the state of her relationship with her father, but the conversation with Chloe had cemented things with her even more. While Beca didn't like the idea of anyone helping her, financially or otherwise, she was beginning to be okay with the idea of Chloe being the one to offer that help.

* * *

"Ha! You never stood a chance!" Chloe said as the ball she had thrown went into the hundred-point hole.

"You got lucky with that shot," Beca said, though she was smiling.

"Luck was not a factor," Chloe deadpanned.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Now I'm mortified because I know the reference. What are you doing to me?"

Chloe smiled. She had forced Beca to watch _The Abyss_ the week before. After it was over, Beca had grudgingly admitted she had enjoyed it, and Chloe loved that the brunette still remembered quotes.

"I'm throwing you off your game. Two out of three?"

Narrowing her eyes, Beca took some tokens out of her pocket and held them up. "You're on, Beale. I'm just getting started."

It didn't take long to find out that a determined Beca was a dangerous Beca. For every great throw Chloe made, Beca did one better. While it was still good-natured fun, Chloe knew she had an uphill battle. By the time the third game ended, she was resigned to her loss.

"Next time, we play Pac Man," Chloe said as they took their tickets and went to the prize booth. "I kill at that game."

Beca nudged Chloe's hip. "Why would you think there's even going to _be_ a next time? I'm taking my win and running for the hills."

Wrapping her arm around Beca's shoulders, Chloe grinned. "You have shorter legs. I'd catch up in no time, pull you back here, and tie you to the machine. Then you'd have to play."

"Mm, kinky," Beca said as they got into the small line.

"Kink and Pac Man do _not_ go together," Chloe said with a laugh, "Unless you're into yellow disc men being chased by ghosts."

"And now you've put some very disturbing images in my head. Possibly worse than Lilly's vomit angel."

"You're talking crazy," Chloe said as they made it to the booth and started scouting out the prizes. "_Nothing_ is as hideous as that."

"You ladies see something you want? I can give you anything on this row for the tickets you have," the older man behind the counter said, gesturing to the top row of the cabinet.

"Ooh! The ducks! Do we have enough for two?" Chloe asked excitedly.

The man counted their tickets. "Yeah."

"Is this one of those couple things?" Beca asked, not sure she wanted to know.

Chloe scrunched up her nose. "Is it too cheesy?"

"Extremely." Beca laughed and turned back to the man. "We'll take the two with the crazy hair."

Chloe bounced on her heels, and kissed Beca's cheek. "I was thinking the same thing."

With a smile, Beca handed Chloe's duck to her and they went back outside. The sun hung low in the sky, and as they joined hands, Chloe started taking them to the end of the pier.

"We're not collecting these things, just so you know," Beca said lightly.

"Of course not. Next time, it's bouncy balls all the way."

Beca groaned. "What the hell have I gotten myself into? Oh, wait, I know."

Chloe's brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"One of the few things in this world that makes me truly happy."

Chloe pulled Beca to the railing. She traced the side of Beca's face with her fingers, gazing at her intently. "You're full of surprises."

"That's nothing," Beca started, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and bringing her closer. "I never told you that half those songs I gave you for your trip out here were inspired by you."

"Oh," Chloe breathed. "You can really sweep me off my feet."

"That's the plan," Beca said before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Before they could get carried away in the embrace, Chloe's phone rang. "Matt had the _worst_ timing," she said as she stepped away.

"Matty!" she called when she put the phone to her ear.

_"How're you doing, short stuff?"_

Chloe rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. "I'm not that short anymore, beanpole."

Matt chuckled. _"I'll ignore that jab at my superior height for now, but when I get down there you're getting the biggest noogie of your life."_

"What?"

_"Noogie,"_ he said, drawing out the word.

"I know what noogie means, and there's no way you're giving me one. I'm still faster than you are. Are you coming down?"

_"I have a little vacation, and since we're on the same coast now, I figured I'd see your new digs. Oh, and your new girlfriend."_

"Shut. Up. Really?"

_"Really. I talked to Aubrey, and she wants to come, too. She says she has next week free if that's good for you."_

It wasn't strange that Matt had talked to Aubrey. Her brother was almost as close to the blonde as Chloe was, and there was even a time when Chloe thought there might have been something between them. She wasn't sure if she had ever given up on that notion either.

"That's great! Send me your info and we'll pick you up."

_"Do you want to call Aubrey with the okay?"_

Chloe laughed. "I think you're doing just fine with communicating on your own."

_"Fine, I'll call her,"_ he said in resignation. _"Love you, Chlo. See you in a week."_

"Love you, too." Chloe hung up the phone. With a glance out towards the ocean, she turned back to Beca, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Everything okay?"

Chloe didn't even try to hide her smile as she went to her lover and embraced her. "Matt wants to visit."

Instantly Beca stiffened. "You know I don't do family well."

"You'll like him, Bec. He's a good guy."

Beca stepped back. "He's still family. I'm not ready for that."

Good mood suddenly gone, Chloe crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you expecting this to end anytime soon? Because I'm not, and getting to know Matt is a prereq for staying with me. You know how important he is to me."

"I don't want this to end, but I just…I can't. Why can't you accept that? I was only getting to be okay with my Dad until this morning, and you know I haven't seen my mother since I started going to Barden. Family isn't something I'm good at."

"So you don't want to try?"

Beca turned away. "I can't," she repeated.

"Beca, you can," Chloe said, putting a hand on Beca's shoulder. "At least try."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Beca said, so quietly Chloe barely heard her.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Chloe asked, gently turning Beca around. "Do you think I'm going to leave you if he doesn't like you?"

Beca nodded.

Chloe looked in Beca's eyes with determination. "We'll deal with that if he doesn't, but I'm not going to leave you. I love you, and to me those words mean everything. Trust me."

With a sigh, Beca relaxed a little. "I do. And I'll try. No running, right?"

A small smile tugged at Chloe's lips. "Right. Now, don't worry so much. I've told him all the fun bits that aren't obscene, and he can't wait to meet you."

"Obscene?" Beca asked, her smile returning.

"Obscene," Chloe said, nuzzling Beca's neck.

"You know we're very close to being obscene right here."

"Yep," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear before pulling away. "I almost forgot," she said sheepishly, "Aubrey will be there to soften the family blow."

Much to her surprise, Beca didn't stiffen that time. "You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"It'll be good to rip the Band-Aid off in one go anyway. She hasn't seen us since we got together, and once she sees how we are now, she won't be as stabby."

Beca's eyes widened. "Wait, stabby? You didn't mention that."

"It's not really that bad, but you know how protective she can be."

"If she mentions toners…"

Chloe smiled. "You can mention your dick. Go for it. Around Matt, it'll embarrass the hell out of her."

"Tell me more."

"Let's go home first. I'm hungry, and I really want to cook tonight," Chloe said as they started for the car.

"Anything in particular?"

"I did start marinating some pulgolgi while you were sleeping this morning. And we have kimchi," Chloe said, knowing what the response would be.

"You had me at pulgolgi."

"I had a feeling I would," Chloe laughed.

As they walked to the car, Chloe felt a little uncertain about the upcoming visit, despite what she had told Beca. Still, she reasoned, she had absolute faith that Beca would win over both Aubrey and Matt.


	6. The Visit

"Stop fidgeting," Chloe said when Beca shifted her weight again.

"Stop," Chloe said again, putting a steadying hand on Beca's back.

"I didn't do anything that time," Beca said, though she leaned into her girlfriend.

Chloe just laughed and kissed the side of Beca's head. "You were thinking it. Why are you so nervous?"

"We have a bubble."

Chloe tugged Beca closer. "It's not going to burst just because Aubrey and Matt are here."

"My rational mind keeps telling me that, but the antisocial little freak living inside me is flipping the fuck out," Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist.

"Stop flipping. It's going to be fine."

Beca sighed heavily. "Fine is a relative term, but I'll take your word on it," she paused before letting out a short laugh.

Spying a familiar blonde head in the crowd, Chloe squeezed Beca a little before releasing her. "There she is," she said before going to her friend, knowing Beca would follow.

Aubrey, looking more relaxed than Chloe had ever seen her, held up her arms and practically ran to them. "What's up, aca-bitches?" She called before colliding with Chloe.

Chloe wrapped her friend into a bear hug, holding it for a moment before pulled back. "I can't believe you made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Baltimore can suck it," Aubrey said. Her eyes drifted to Beca, who was standing to the side. "Hey," she said a little less enthusiastically.

Chloe looked at her girlfriend, wondering if she could look more awkward. Releasing her hold on Aubrey, Chloe clapped her hands, wanting to nip whatever it was in the bud. "You two need to kiss and make up. Like, now. I'm not going to play interference for the next week."

Aubrey looked surprised, but she recovered quickly, going to where Beca stood with her arms folded across her chest. It was a posture Chloe knew well, and it meant Beca was beating a hasty retreat into herself.

"You did win Nationals for us," Aubrey said, her lips forming a small smile. "Are we huggers?"

Beca let out a relieved laugh. "I'm so not a hugger."

Aubrey gave her one anyway. It was brief, and Beca didn't really put much effort into it, but it seemed to make Aubrey happy. Chloe felt better that Aubrey hadn't yet cornered Beca and threatened her life should she hurt Chloe, though she was fairly sure that Aubrey would make good on that threat even twenty years down the line.

"I'm going to look at the fabulous selections of books in the gift shop," Beca said when the hug ended. "I'll meet you at the other baggage claim?"

"Sure," Chloe said. As Beca passed by, Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her over, chastely kissing the corner of Beca's mouth.

Beca, though she blushed, stayed close for a moment. Chloe didn't say anything, somehow knowing that Beca just needed her near, if only for a brief time. The moment passed, and Beca let go and disappeared into the crowd.

When Chloe turned to Aubrey, she smiled and put her arm over her friend's shoulders. "Tell me all about Baltimore."

They were standing next to the conveyor belt, waiting for Aubrey's bag. Chloe had a distinct feeling of déjà vu from when she had picked up Beca, but she was too busy being interested in what Aubrey had to say to think on that for too long.

But Aubrey didn't tell her about Baltimore. Instead, Chloe squirmed under her friend's intense scrutiny. "What?" she asked when she couldn't take it anymore.

"You've said the 'L' word to her, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, not being able to keep the smile off her face.

"You're going way too fast," Aubrey stated simply. That was one thing about her; she didn't mince words.

Anger flared in Chloe, but she controlled it. "Give it a week. If you still feel that way, then you can tell me that."

Aubrey wasn't deterred. "She's still running. Why else would she have gone to the gift shop? _Nobody_ goes in there willingly."

Slowly relaxing her clenched jaw, Chloe turned to her friend. "She wanted to give us time together before Matt got here. We talked about it this morning."

That seemed to deflate Aubrey's argument. "Really?"

"Really. Give her a chance. You two were at least beginning to be friends after Nationals. Don't freak out just because you're worried she's going to hurt me."

"One week."

"You won't even need that," Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Aubrey's.

Aubrey's bag came up quickly, and once they had it they began walking to the next baggage area in a companionable silence. When they reached their destination, they found some seats and sat down.

"So, Baltimore?"

Aubrey sighed. "It's interesting. I like it, but Johns Hopkins isn't going to be Barden."

"Did you expect that?"

"No, but there's a reason why I never went to Atlanta. If Barden had a medical school, I would have stayed where I was."

"Barden wasn't the place for you, Aubrey. It was great for undergrad, but you could never have the same opportunities you'll have in Baltimore. You know that, and it'll just take some time to get used to things."

Aubrey nodded as she studied the crowd. "What about you? Do you still like L.A.?"

"We've been all over the area, and I can't get enough of it. You know me, though. I've always been a city girl at heart," Chloe said brightly.

"I knew you would love it here," Aubrey said, smiling as she glanced over to Chloe. "Does this mean you already know the good clubs?"

"Oh yeah. And you're going to love the beach."

Aubrey just stared at her. "You managed to get the palest woman in the world to go to the beach?"

"What can I say? I'm really good with the whole convincing thing."

"Sure," Aubrey said, drawing the word out. "Do I want to know exactly how you did that?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Chloe said, making a locking motion at her mouth and miming throwing away the key.

Aubrey snorted. "Yes, you do."

"Maybe I did, but you're not getting anything out of me anymore."

Aubrey turned to her. "She means that much to you?"

Chloe nodded. "We fit. She gets me, and I get her."

Searching Chloe's face for something, Aubrey finally smiled. "Good. I was getting worried about you."

"Why?"

"Do I need to remind you about your bubble?"

A grin formed on Chloe's lips. "We have our own bubble now."

Chloe spied Beca coming towards them, and she stood and met her in the middle of the hall. "Find any stellar reads?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "I weep for the state of modern literature," she said before kissing Chloe's cheek. "Did you get enough time?"

"Mm-hm. Come on," Chloe said, tugging Beca along. "We saved you a seat."

As they returned to Aubrey, Chloe caught her friend's eyes and saw a change in them. It was as though a knot had come undone, but in a good way. Aubrey looked at Beca with a look Chloe could cautiously describe as friendly, and she wondered what had brought on that change, but she knew that was a conversation for another time.

"Have you started thinking of songs for the Bellas?" Aubrey asked Beca once they were all seated.

"I've come up with a couple of things, but I want to play around with the mash-ups a bit more before I let anyone hear them."

Raising her eyebrows, Aubrey looked to Chloe. "You haven't even listened to them?"

"I meant the Bellas," Beca said. "Chloe's been helping."

"I've been listening and giving the thumbs up," Chloe corrected. "There hasn't been that much to it."

"Exactly. Helping," Beca said with a smile.

"You two are gross," Aubrey said, humor lacing her tone.

"What?" Chloe and Beca said at the same time.

"After that, you have to ask? The cuteness factor has gone well past eleven."

Beca buried her head on Chloe's shoulder and groaned. "We've become one of _those_ couples. That didn't take long."

"It's okay, sweetie pie. I still love you."

Beca jerked her head up. "Oh no. You do _not_ get to call me sweetie pie. I'm drawing the line."

Aubrey reached over Chloe to pat Beca on the knee. "Give up. You know Chloe gets what she wants."

"Damn," Beca said with a slump.

Chloe kissed Beca's forehead. "I promise I won't ever call you that again. Is honeypot better?"

Beca stood and looked totally exasperated, yet somehow managed to do it with a smile on her face. "I'm going to wait over there. If you want my attention, call me Beca. Anything else and I can't guarantee your safety."

Beca was already across the corridor when Chloe turned to Aubrey. "I guess we should get over there. The plane'll be landing soon."

They joined Beca, and Chloe instantly gravitated to her girlfriend's side as they waited. A quick glance as the arrivals board told them the plane had landed, and Chloe let her excitement grow. The three most important people in her world would be together, and she knew the week would be a good one.

It was easy to see her brother as he walked into baggage claim. He was tall, and his fiery red hair could probably be seen from Google Earth. Chloe let out a happy noise when she saw him, and left Aubrey and Beca behind to latch herself onto her older brother.

Matt dropped his bag and wrapped his arms tightly around Chloe. "For a small woman, you can still knock me flat."

Chloe pulled back and lightly punched his arm. "I'm not _that_ small."

He glanced over her head and spied Aubrey and Beca. "Not as small as your girlfriend."

"Shut up. Don't you dare say a word to her," Chloe said quietly.

Matt just laughed. "Of course not. Now, introduce me."

Chloe turned around and went to Beca, who was standing back as Aubrey said her hellos to Matt.

"You okay?"

Beca nodded. "Just nervous. I'll be fine."

Matt and Aubrey came over, his arm around her shoulders. "So, you're Beca."

"That's what they call me," Beca said, holding out her hand.

He took it and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her briefly. "Chloe can't stop raving about you."

"You and Chloe are a lot alike," Beca said, grinning slightly.

Matt's eyebrows lifted. "How so?"

"No respect for personal space," Beca responded. "Not that I'm complaining!" she quickly added.

Both Matt and Chloe laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"And tall. Chloe didn't tell me about the tall thing."

Matt just smiled. "Chloe didn't tell me you're pint-sized, so we're even."

"Matt! You said you wouldn't say anything," Chloe said. "I apologize for my brother."

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'm not _that_ insecure. Besides, I did start it."

"Yeah, Chlo. The little scrapper can take care of herself," Matt said.

"Oh god, between honeypot and little scrapper I'm going to have to do bodily harm to both of you, aren't I?" Beca said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Why don't I understand that? And honeypot?" Matt asked.

Aubrey put her arm through his. "I'll explain while we get your bags."

As they walked away, Chloe looked at Beca. "You know I was yanking your chain about the whole honeypot thing."

Beca smiled and put her arms around Chloe's waist. "I figured. You wouldn't want to start a nickname war with me anyway. I would definitely win."

"You're that confident, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Remember skeeball? Totally kicked your ass," Beca said with a smirk.

"And we still need a rematch, so don't get too cocky," Chloe said, leaning her forehead on Beca's.

Beca kissed her tenderly. "It's not cocky if it's true," she whispered.

Chloe looked into her lover's dark blue eyes, and the rest of the world disappeared. The crooked smile on Beca's face faded under the intensity of Chloe's gaze, and the brunette took a deep breath.

"I love you," Chloe said softly.

"I love you, too," Beca said, bringing their lips together again. "You really are my buttercup."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "And Beca wins the war."

"Thank you. Now that you've recognized my superiority, when can I expect the altar in my name?"

Chloe put her mouth next to Beca's ear. "You already have one. It's me."

Beca shivered and pulled Chloe closer. "If we weren't in the middle of the airport, I'd –"

"I can see your toner!"

Both Chloe and Beca started at the sound of Aubrey's voice. "Go ahead, I know you want to," Chloe murmured to Beca.

"Dude, they're dicks," Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

"If you two don't cool your jets, I'm taking Matt and staying in a hotel," Aubrey said, blushing hotly. "You are complete heathens."

"Toners?" Matt asked. "Now I'm really lost."

"Did you get everything?" Chloe asked, wanting a change of subject, if only to alleviate Aubrey's mortification.

"Yep. And Aubrey and I decided we're starving, so dinner is in the cards," he said as they pushed through the crowd.

"What were you thinking?" Chloe asked, her hand entwined with Beca's.

"I need good diner food. Aubrey?"

"As long as it isn't fast food, I don't care," Aubrey responded.

Chloe cast a glance at Beca, who nodded. "Then we know just the place."

* * *

They ended up at the diner Chloe and Beca had gone the first night Beca had been in town, and after a short wait, they were seated and looking at their menus.

Aubrey chose her order quickly and set her menu down, looking around at her friends as they continued to make their decision. Finally, her gaze fell on Chloe, and Aubrey couldn't help her sly smile at the plans she and Matt had settled on for the week.

"What?" Chloe asked warily.

"Nothing. Yet," Aubrey's grin widened.

Matt set his menu down at the same time Beca did. He had the same smile on his face.

"Okay, you two have been plotting something," Chloe accused.

Matt tried unsuccessfully to look innocent. "Why would we do that?"

"Out with it, both of you," Chloe said with a glance to Beca.

"There are a lot of things to celebrate, and Aubrey and I thought it might be a good idea to do something fun."

"Celebrate?" Chloe asked.

"We won Nationals and got into the schools we really wanted to go to," Aubrey started.

"And you, dear sister, managed to snag someone who makes you happy."

Chloe smiled and squeezed Beca's hand at that.

"And…last but not least…it's your birthday this week. We really have to do something with that."

"It's your birthday?" Beca asked, obviously surprised.

"I don't like making a big deal out of it," Chloe said, not elaborating.

Aubrey knew why Chloe didn't want to celebrate her birthday, and even though Matt had thought it was a good idea to have some sort of occasion, Aubrey wasn't sure it was the best idea. It was the only part of his plan she wasn't completely okay with.

"Maybe, but this year is different, Chlo. Even Aubrey thinks so, and if you don't want to think of this as a birthday thing, I'm fine with that. There are the other things on the list to think about."

Chloe sighed. "How are we celebrating?"

Matt held up his hand. "I'm not done yet. You know that game I've been working on for the past…well, forever?"

"Did you finish it?" Chloe said excitedly before turning to Beca. "Matt started creating a video game back in college, and he's never been satisfied with it."

"It's not quite done, but I decided to throw caution to the wind and submit it, along with my CV to Bethesda. They must have liked what they saw, because they gave me a job," Matt finished with a huge smile.

"Matty! That's wonderful!" Chloe exclaimed and stood, dragging her brother up with her and pulling him into a hug. "When do you start? What will you be doing?"

Matt hugged her tightly before letting her go and sitting back down. "I'll be working on the nuts and bolts of things."

"So you'll be moving? When?" Chloe asked.

"Next month, and it's in Baltimore. Well, close to it, anyway."

"So that's why you're grinning like crazy," Chloe said to Aubrey.

"If I can't have you in the same city, I'll gladly take Matt," Aubrey said happily.

And she meant it. Ever since meeting Chloe's brother during her freshman year at Barden, Aubrey had felt a strong kinship to him. They had immediately become friends, and until he had transferred to Seattle, he had been a regular fixture in her and Chloe's lives. Aubrey loved him like the brother she never had. That was what she told herself anyway. She didn't dare think about certain confusing events.

The waitress came then, and they gave their orders to her before resuming their conversation.

"So Beca," Matt said, looking to the small woman, "Chloe tells me you're some kind of musical genius, and even Aubrey has admitted that. I have to tell you, it takes a lot to get that out of her."

Aubrey punched him in the shoulder. "I'm not that bad."

Matt rubbed his arm. "Really? You won't even admit it's amazing to get into one of the best, if not _the_ best medical school in the country."

Aubrey blushed. "Fine, it's a big deal. We're talking about Beca though."

"Right, right," Matt said, turning his attention back to Beca.

"Matt, don't interrogate my girlfriend on the first night."

"Just one question?"

Beca sighed. "One question, but I reserve the right not to answer it."

"What's the best thing you've ever done?"

Without hesitation, Beca started speaking frankly. "Daring Chloe to kiss me."

Aubrey was a little taken aback by that. She never would have thought Beca would have made the first move, or that her best thing wouldn't involve music. Her respect for Beca went up a notch.

Matt looked at Beca for a moment before nodding his head and smiling. "Welcome to the family," he said.

"Thanks," Beca said with a grin.

Being protective of Chloe was second nature to Aubrey, and it probably always would be. However, watching her and Beca sit beside her, constantly seeking each other's touch, Aubrey began to see the love between them.

"Are you going to tell them what we're planning?" Aubrey asked him when they had all finished their meal.

"Oh right! I almost forgot. You two," he motioned to Chloe and Beca, "Are going to pack tonight. Tomorrow we fly to Tahoe for the week."

Something in Chloe's face must have alarmed Matt, because he reached across the table and took her hand. "It'll be fun. New memories are the best kind."

Chloe smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Yeah. Thanks, Matt."

"I've missed something here, haven't I?" Beca said, looking absolutely clueless.

"It's all right," Aubrey said sympathetically. "Even I don't know everything about these two."

"We took a trip there when we were younger," Matt said without looking away from Chloe. "It was a good one." He turned his attention to Aubrey and Beca. "So I wanted to share some of that with the other important people in our lives.

"It's settled then." Matt's grin returned. "And we're going to have a great time. Now, we need to get out of here if you two," he motioned to Chloe and Beca, "Are going to be ready for a five A.M. wake up call."

"No. I do not wake up before dawn," Beca said emphatically.

"Relax," Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheek, "You can sleep on the way."

"Fine, but I plan on drooling all over your shoulder."

Aubrey laughed at that. "I can't wait to see that! And take pictures. The Bellas will love them."

"Don't you dare," Beca warned, though not very convincingly.

"I always wanted to see a girl fight," Matt grinned.

Chloe smiled. "No giving these two ideas."

With a laugh, Matt stood and grabbed the check the waitress had place on the table. "Come on, ladies. Time's wasting."

They got up, and after paying the check, they left the restaurant. Aubrey found she was truly looking forward to the week to come. She was spending it with Matt and Chloe, who were her two favorite people in her life. While her relationship with Beca had been strained, Aubrey truly wanted to get to know the smaller woman. If Chloe loved her so completely, Beca had to be a great person.

* * *

Later that evening, Chloe and Beca were in their room, packing what they would need for the trip. Matt and Aubrey were in the living room, noisily catching up with each other. Something was different with them, and Chloe couldn't figure out what. She didn't have much time to think about it, though.

"Why don't you like your birthday?" Beca asked from the other side of the bed.

"I just don't," Chloe said, a little more sharply than she intended.

"So that's it? You're not going to talk about it?" Beca asked, sounding hurt.

Chloe didn't look up from her suitcase. If she looked at Beca, she knew she would start crying at the memory of the last birthday she had intended to celebrate. "No," she said simply.

Beca didn't say anything, but apparently walked around the bed, because before Chloe knew it, small but strong arms encircled her waist. Beca placed a small kiss on Chloe's shoulder blade and held her tightly.

"I wish you would, but I won't push."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms, relief flooding through her. It was clear from Beca's face that the words were heartfelt, and it served to break down her resolve. "Sit down."

Beca sat on the bed, looking at her with love in her eyes. Chloe, not wanting to be far from her lover, sat next to her and took her hand before she told the story.

_It was early afternoon when Chloe opened the door to her family's large home. With Matt back from college for the summer and her grandmother flying from New York to be there for Chloe's birthday the next day, the young woman didn't think her week could get any better. _

_She had always loved that her birthday was in the warm months. It meant she could have a swimming party with all her friends, and she did have a lot of them. Being an outgoing, friendly person, people tended to respond to her in kind. She was lucky, and she knew it. They were wealthy, but she knew that even if they weren't, she would have the best family in the world. The love she had from Matt, her mother, and her grandmother had helped her grow into who she was: a confident, sincere, hard-working woman who found joy in the little things._

_Throwing her keys on the small table in the foyer, she called out for her mother, whom she knew would be home. They were due to pick her grandmother up at the airport in a couple of hours, but Chloe's mother had wanted to start on a new sculpture that day. Chloe was looking forward to it, since she was going to help. It wasn't the first time she and her mother had worked together; it had always been a way for them to bond. That and their mutual love of music had brought them closer than most parents could ever be to their children._

_When she didn't receive an answer, Chloe decided to get something to drink and head out back to her mother's studio. Once she had a bottle of water in her hand, she went through the house, smiling at the pile of presents stacked up on the dining room table. She couldn't wait to open them._

_The studio was situated far away from the house in a small clearing in the woods that surrounded the house. Chloe followed the stone paved path, humming a tune as she walked. When she reached the small cottage, she opened the door, knowing it would be unlocked._

_"Mom?" she called again._

_There was no answer, and she moved further into the large room. The beginnings of the piece her mother had started were in the center, with different sizes and colors of metal sheets and pipes haphazardly strewn around the area. She grinned at that; her mother wasn't exactly the cleanest of people on the best of days, but when she was working it was ten times worse. Still, she seemed to keep everything straight in her head._

_"Mom?" _

_Chloe started to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach when she still didn't receive an answer, and she went towards the back where the bathroom was. The door was slightly ajar, and when she tried to open it, she couldn't push it far. Looking around to see what was stopping it, she gasped at the sight in front of her._

_Lying on the cool, white tile floor was her mother with a pool of blood surrounding her. For a moment, Chloe was so shocked she couldn't move. Then the only thing she could think of was to find out if her mother was still alive._

_"Oh, god," she cried as she squeezed through the opening in the doorway and knelt down beside the prone woman, not thinking that she had covered her legs in blood as she did so. _

_Feeling for a pulse, she took a deep breath when she found one. She gently shook her mother, hoping to bring her back to consciousness. _

_"Mom, wake up. Please, wake up," she said desperately._

_Her mother's eyes fluttered open and focused on Chloe. "Chloe…"_

_"Sh, can you sit up?"_

_Her mother nodded, and Chloe started to pull the elder Beale up, but just as she did, her mother began coughing up blood. Chloe put her mother back on the floor, and her mother soon calmed. _

_"Call 911."_

_Chloe could have smacked herself for being so stupid. She pulled out her phone and made the call, telling the operator what had happened in clipped, unemotional tones. When she hung up, Chloe grabbed a towel, folded it, and put it under her mother's head to act as a pillow. After taking a washcloth and wetting it, she began wiping the blood away from her mother's face._

_It was then that she started to sob. Her mother weakly reached out and took her hand. "I'll be fine," she whispered. _

_Chloe tightened her hold on her mother's hand. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me."_

_Her mother didn't respond, having slipped back into unconsciousness. She stayed that way until the paramedics got there, and after a quick call from them, she directed them to the studio. They examined her and put her on the gurney, and when they took her out to the ambulance, Chloe got in with them._

_When they reached the hospital, Chloe remembered to call Matt, who raced there. As they waited in the emergency room, he contacted their grandmother, who showed up a couple of hours later. They didn't talk, except when Matt went to one of the nurses and asked for some scrubs for Chloe, whose clothes were soaked with drying blood._

_It felt like an eternity before the doctor let her grandmother back to the room, leaving Chloe and Matt to sit in the waiting area. They only let two people into the rooms at a time, and her grandmother didn't want either one of them to be alone, so Matt had stayed with her._

_When their grandmother finally came back out, her face was red from her tears. She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them, taking their hands in hers._

_"Your mother…" her grandmother started, choking on the words, "Is very sick. You should go see her."_

_"Gamma?" Chloe whispered, knowing what her grandmother's request meant. "What's wrong?"_

_"Just go see her. She's asking for you."_

_Matt nodded and pulled Chloe up, allowing her to lean on him as they went into her mother's room. When she saw the elder Beale, Chloe took in a sharp breath. Her mother was so pale and small, and Chloe couldn't remember ever seeing the strong woman like that. It made everything seem very dire._

_"Hi, kids," her mother said softly. "Come see me."_

_Matt went to one side of the bed, while Chloe went to the other. They each took a hand, and Matt kissed his mother's knuckles._

_"Gamma told us you're sick," he said, his voice cracking._

_"They want to keep me, but I'll be able to go home in a couple of days. Matt, I want you to look after your sister for me. And Chloe, don't ever stop singing. Or creating. You're both so talented, and I know you'll make something good out of your lives."_

_"You're talking like you're not going to make it," Chloe said through her tears._

_"I love you both so much," her mother said, avoiding the question. "Don't ever forget that. Now, I need you to send Gamma back in, okay?"_

_Chloe nodded, still in a state of shock. Matt led her back out, and they sat in the waiting area until their grandmother came back out and took them home. When they made it home, Chloe went upstairs and climbed into bed, not bothering to take off her clothes. She didn't sleep that night for all her fear. Her life was crumbling around her._

Chloe couldn't say anything for a while because of her tears. Beca rubbed her back, and pulled Chloe's head to her shoulder, gently wiping the tears from her face.

"She died a week later," Chloe choked out.

With a kiss to Chloe's head, Beca stood and took the suitcases off the bed. "Lie down," she requested.

Chloe did as asked, and Beca lay beside her, wrapping her arms around Chloe and pulling her close. They lay there for a while, legs entwined, neither of them talking. It was exactly what Chloe needed. Nothing said would be enough, and Beca seemed to know that. Every so often, Beca would kiss her softly.

"Matt means well, but I really don't want to do anything. It's too hard." Chloe sighed. "I'm overreacting."

"You're just not allowing yourself to heal," Beca said, kissing Chloe's forehead. "Maybe it's time."

"Maybe it is." Chloe pulled Beca closer. "I feel like I can do anything when you're around."

"Then enjoy the week. Chloe, I know you have bad memories about your birthday, but for me your birth is something to be grateful for, and I want to show you that. We don't have to do anything big. I won't even make a cake –"

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that you can't bake," Chloe said with a small grin.

Beca let out a soft laugh. "Nope. Will you just spend the day with me?"

"Of course, but Matt will want to do something."

Soft lips brushed Chloe's. "I'll be right beside you, holding onto you. Lean on me if you need to."

Chloe was filled with warmth. "I love you so much," she said, bringing their lips together again.

They lay together for long time, and Chloe felt a sense of peace wash over her. Her mother would have loved Beca, and she would have wanted Chloe to move on. With Beca, she felt like she could do just that.

"Beca?"

"Mm?" Beca replied, and Chloe knew she had been drifting off to sleep.

"Will you come for Christmas?" Again, something held Chloe back from saying the full truth.

Beca placed a small kiss on Chloe's chest before looking at her. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Chloe smiled. "I was thinking I could go to Georgia for Thanksgiving."

"You're sure? It would be a quick trip."

"I'm sure. I want to see you as much as possible."

"I'd like that, too."

She tugged Beca's face to hers and kissed her tenderly, and it soon became heated. Chloe inched her hands under Beca's shirt. Beca pulled away a bit, breathing heavily. "I feel like we're fooling around with our parents in the next room."

"We haven't even started," Chloe said as she rolled Beca onto her back and straddled her. "Does it freak you out?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Beca returned the smile. "Not if we can keep quiet."

Chloe bent over, bringing their bodies together and nibbling on Beca's bottom lip. Beca brought her hands up and put them around the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her closer, her tongue begging entrance. Chloe granted it quickly, and she brought her hands to Beca's breasts, causing the smaller woman to breathe in sharply.

Beca's hips thrust into Chloe's, and they both moaned. "Clothes," Beca murmured.

Chloe reluctantly broke the kiss and sat up, pulling her shirt and bra off before bringing Beca up to her and doing the same. As soon as Beca's torso was naked, Chloe kissed her passionately before shoving her back down. Chloe followed, stretching her legs out to touch the length of Beca's while making quick work of her jeans, as Beca did the same to her.

As soon as they had kicked all of their clothes off, Chloe crashed their bodies together. Their kisses bruised her lips, and Beca ran her hands over Chloe's torso before settling on her breasts. Suddenly Chloe was on her back, looking into the darkened eyes of her lover.

Beca gazed at her for a moment, as though she was searching for something. "Perfect," she finally whispered before kissing her way slowly down Chloe's neck.

When Chloe felt teeth bite into her skin, she arched into the pleasure of the slight pain, even as Beca flicked her tongue over the spot on her chest to ease the harshness. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair and urged her lover on.

"Don't stop," she breathed.

Beca moved on to Chloe's breasts, and while her hand played with one, she took the other nipple in her mouth. After teasing it with her tongue, Beca bit down again and raked her fingernails down Chloe's stomach, and she couldn't help but cry out.

"Make me yours," Chloe managed.

She looked down in time to see Beca look up at her. She held Chloe's gaze for a moment before plunging deep inside her. Chloe bucked her hips as Beca moved up and crashed their lips together, never breaking the pace of her fingers that were moving so deliciously.

"You're mine," Beca hissed in her ear, and that was all Chloe needed.

Her orgasm exploded in her, radiating from her core and spreading through her body. Nothing else meant anything in that moment, save Beca, who was bringing her more pleasure than anyone else ever had. Chloe dug her fingers into Beca's back, unaware that she was close to drawing blood.

Eventually she came back down to earth, shuddering a bit as Beca slowly removed her fingers. Beca licked them clean before leaning in and kissing Chloe, who delighted in tasting herself on Beca.

"So you're mine," Beca said softly when their lips parted.

Chloe rolled them over and looked down at Beca. "And you're mine," she said with a grin.

Beca gave her a crooked smile. "Not yet."

"What do you want me to do to claim you then?" Chloe asked, nipping at Beca's ear. "Suck you? Bite you? Put my fingers inside you?"

Beca's breathing grew heavy. "Yes, to all of it. Now. Please."

Chloe ran a finger along Beca's wetness, and Beca moved her hips upwards. Chloe didn't keep her finger there, though. Bringing it up to her mouth, she tasted her lover and moaned. "You taste so good."

"Please…"

Taking pity on her lover, Chloe brought their lips together in a searing kiss as she pinched hard on Beca's erect nipples. Beca pushed into her, and Chloe broke the kiss and began a torturous journey down Beca's body. She sucked hard at the crook of Beca's neck before raking her teeth over the sensitive skin.

Kissing her way down, Chloe placed a gentle kiss between Beca's breasts before shifting her mouth to a nipple. Just as she bit down, she pushed her fingers into Beca, who called her name and clenched her fingers in Chloe's hair.

"I need…"

"Need what?" Chloe asked as she thrust into Beca.

"More."

Chloe added another finger and pushed deep inside her lover as she continued teasing Beca's nipples. Beca was writhing under her, fists in her hair, tugging on it harshly. Chloe didn't care; it spurred her on.

"More," Beca breathed.

Chloe stopped her movements and looked up at Beca. "Sure?"

Beca nodded.

"Relax," Chloe said as she spread Beca's legs further apart.

With four fingers already inside, Chloe brought her thumb to her palm and pushed slowly. Beca tensed for a second before relaxing again, and soon Chloe was buried knuckle-deep inside her lover.

Beca's breathing was deep, but slow, as though she was concentrating on controlling herself. Chloe pushed in deeper, until her hand completely disappeared. With a small twist of her hand, Beca nearly came off the bed.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes," Beca managed.

Chloe began moving her hand slowly, turning her hand and opening her fingers just a little. She put her lips to Beca's breasts again, and it wasn't long before she felt Beca coming close to release. When she saw that, Chloe stopped moving.

"Not yet," she whispered.

Beca's answered by pushing down on Chloe's hand. "Evil."

"Do you want this to end?"

"Never," Beca sighed, even as she shifted her hips.

"Feels good then?"

"Chloe…make me come."

Chloe began moving her hand inside her lover again. Beca strained to take even more as Chloe's fingers curled. When she ran her thumb over Beca's clit, she cried out Chloe's name loudly, her entire body tensing as her walls tightened enough to almost hurt Chloe's hand.

Beca came down, and she took Chloe's free hand. Slowly, Chloe removed her hand from Beca, and she relished Beca's aftershocks. Chloe gently kissed her way back up, finally brushing her lips across Beca's.

Beca pulled Chloe down and nestled her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. They lay there for a moment, both women overwhelmed by what had just happened. For Chloe, it had been a powerful moment of trust and love, and she felt a tear of joy slip down her face.

"Now I'm yours," Beca whispered.

"Mine," Chloe said, lightly kissing Beca's chest. "We weren't exactly quiet."

With a laugh, Beca squeezed Chloe's hand. "Aubrey won't be able to look at us tomorrow."

"And I'm sure that gives you more than a little satisfaction."

"She's just so easy."

"I won't argue with that," Chloe said pausing for a moment. "Thank you."

"So you feel better?"

"Much, and not just because of the amazing sex. I might actually enjoy my birthday this year."

Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Good."

"I'm starting to get cold," Chloe said after a bit.

They shifted and got the covers over them. "I love you, Chlo."

"Mm, you too," Chloe said before drifting off to sleep, feeling very content.


	7. Somewhere Never Travelled

The blaring of the alarm woke Chloe very early the next morning, and she shut it off quickly. Beca sleepily raised her head from Chloe's, her brown hair falling over her face. "Tell me we don't have to get up."

Chloe smiled and pushed Beca's hair from her face before lightly kissing her. "You know Aubrey. She'll be knocking down the door if we're not out in twenty."

With a heavy sigh, Beca snuggled closer. "You feel so good, though."

"So do you," Chloe said, relishing the contact between them. "But we have to get ready. Shower?"

"Mm, yes please," Beca said wickedly.

Chloe swatted the brunette's arm. "Save it for Tahoe," she said, though it was difficult. She enjoyed their lazy morning showers.

With a groan, Beca pulled away and sat up. Chloe gasped when she saw her lover's back, and she reached out to run her fingers over the angry red marks. "Do they hurt?"

Beca looked behind her and smiled. "In a good way."

Chloe ignored her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Beca crawled over to Chloe and took her hands. "Chloe, I have certain definitions of hurting someone, and what we did last night didn't get anywhere near that. It felt good. _You_ felt good. I wouldn't have changed a thing."

A small smile crept onto Chloe's face. "You won't be able to wear a bathing suit for a couple of days."

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe softly. "That's not a problem. I'll gladly give that up."

Though Chloe wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Beca, the sounds of Aubrey and Matt moving around the house quelled that need. "Go shower. I'll finish packing, then I'll be in."

Beca got up and started for the bathroom. "Don't you dare. Aubrey hates late, and you know I get distracted."

Chloe pouted a little. "Fine, but be quick."

Beca just smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Chloe sat on the bed for a moment, contemplating the night before. The feeling of dread over her birthday, while not gone completely, was dwindling. It meant a lot to have Beca near, not to mention Matt and Aubrey. She knew she would need some time to herself on the actual day, but she was curious to see what her new family had brewed up to celebrate.

She began packing, and it wasn't long before she was finished with her bag and had moved on to Beca's. As soon as she was done, she padded into the bathroom, where Beca was already shutting off the water. After wrapping a towel around herself, Beca went to Chloe and kissed her shoulder.

"You might want to look at your back, too," Beca smirked before walking out.

Chloe turned her back to the mirror and smiled. Though lower than Beca's, she had her own red marks on her back. Shaking her head and grinning, she stepped into the shower. She washed herself quickly, and once she was done she dried off before going back to the bedroom, where Beca was trying in vain to close her suitcase.

"Did I pack too much?"

Beca looked up, blushing fiercely. "No. I had to put a couple of things in it, and now it won't close."

Chloe, while curious as to what exactly needed to be added, decided to let it go. "Sit on it."

Beca sat gingerly, trying not to slip off the case. Chloe managed, with a little difficulty, to zip the case.

"Now to face Aubrey and Matt," Beca said as she stood.

They grabbed their bags and dragged them down the hall. Matt and Aubrey were already in the kitchen fixing breakfast, and when Chloe glanced over to the sofa, she saw that Matt had put the sleeper away. When she looked back to the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks, causing Beca to run into her.

"The hell?" Beca asked.

Aubrey stood at the edge of the kitchen with her arms across her chest. "I suppose you're happy with yourselves," she said sternly.

Beca peeked out from behind Chloe. "Very, thanks."

Chloe stared at her girlfriend. "No poking the wild bears," she whispered.

"Matt?" Aubrey started. "Tell them what you thought about their vocal acrobatics."

Matt held up his hands before resuming his attention to the eggs. "Nope. Not getting involved."

"I'm sorry we were loud. We'll be more careful while you're here," Chloe said.

That seemed to relax the blonde a bit, and she uncrossed her arms. "Fine. But one yelp and I'm breaking down the door."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up, but it was Beca who answered. "Are you really sure you want to do that?"

Aubrey blushed and stomped her foot. "I want a separate room. Down the hall from those two rabbits."

Matt laughed. "Don't worry. I thought ahead. Grab some plates, Bree."

The tense moment passed, and Chloe looked at Beca. "You're really bad, you know that?"

Beca didn't even try to hide her smirk. "Wasn't it my bad girl attitude that made you fall in love with me?"

Chloe dropped her bag and turned to Beca, leaning in so that their faces were only inches away from each other. "That was just a perk. I fell in love with your tight ass."

Beca chuckled. "I do have a tight ass."

"Breakfast's ready," Matt called.

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek before whispering, "It was so much more than that."

"I know," Beca said softly.

They all sat at the table and ate breakfast. Every once in a while, Chloe would catch Aubrey's eye, and she was pleased that the blonde had started to look less irritated. Mostly they were silent, the only noises being the scraping of the utensils on the plates.

"Okay, I'll load the car," Matt said when everyone had finished. "You two," he pointed at Beca and Chloe, "Get to clean for this round."

"I know the rules," Chloe said with a small smile.

"Wait, I don't," Beca said.

"If you cook, you don't clean," Aubrey said.

"And you're only telling me this now because…"

Chloe laughed and didn't answer, opting to gather the plates and taking them to the kitchen, Beca in tow. She had neglected to tell Beca the cooking rule, and more often than not, Beca had done both – with Chloe's help most of the time. The redhead realized she wouldn't be able to get away with that anymore.

"So that went better than I thought it would," Beca started as Chloe turned on the water.

"You mean Aubrey or Matt?"

"Both. Why wasn't he upset?"

Chloe tested the water and found it hot enough. She started cleaning the first dish and shrugged. "I don't know," she hedged.

Beca took the clean plate and began drying it. "Yes, you do."

"I only think I know," Chloe sighed as she finished another dish. "He's a good brother, and he wants to see me happy. I don't think he cares how loud we get, as long as he knows I have someone good in my life."

"So I make you happy?" Beca asked, though she sounded like she already knew the answer.

Chloe bumped their hips together. "Shut up. You know you make me happy. Stupid happy, and that's the best kind."

"What the hell is stupid happy?" Beca asked with a laugh.

Chloe grabbed the skillet and glanced at Beca. "It's where you forget everything else in the world except what makes you happy. You," she said, kissing Beca's cheek, "Make me stupid happy."

"Sometimes I don't know what to say to you."

Chloe stopped her movements and looked at Beca, suddenly unsure. "Is that bad?"

Beca put the dishcloth down and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "It means you make me speechless. It's good."

Chloe beamed. "So…you're stupid happy, too?"

Beca chuckled. "Very," she said as she picked the dishcloth back up and dried the skillet.

"Done." Chloe pulled the drain plug and let the water empty. "They're probably already in the car," she said as she started for the door.

Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I'm glad we aren't driving. Sitting in an airport for hours with Aubrey is enough. I need a kiss before I do that."

Chloe stepped closer, their lips almost touching. "Just for that," she whispered, "You get to wait."

She turned and walked away, laughing when she heard Beca call out. "You're mean!"

Chloe looked over her shoulder. "Just hard to get. It'll be worth it when we get there."

Beca cast a knowing smirk. "You have no idea."

They went out, Chloe wondering what Beca's look meant. As they got into the car, Chloe knew it was going to be an interesting day. She was going to wonder what Beca was up to the entire way.

* * *

"Shit, this is…" Beca trailed off, not quite sure what to say when they went into the small condo her and Chloe would be sharing.

"Amazing, I know," Chloe said, setting down her bags and closing the front door. "We stayed here when we were kids, and we loved it."

Beca took in her surroundings. The main room was a split level, the living area having two sofas and a stone fireplace. Just inside the door was a nice kitchen that looked like it had been recently updated. It was nicer than Beca thought a rental had a right to be.

At the other end of the room was a set of French doors that led out to a deep green lawn. Trees dotted the landscape, and beyond that, she could see the lake. It was a perfect view, in her opinion.

Beca wandered a little further after putting down her things, noticing for the first time the wooden staircase leading up to a second floor. "Bedroom?" she asked.

"Yep," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Want to try it out?"

Beca gulped, feeling her desire flare, as it always did when Chloe was near. Reaching around to Chloe's hips, she pulled the redhead closer to her. Chloe pulled Beca's hair away from her neck and began kissing her neck, and Beca couldn't contain the moan she let out.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Chloe murmured against her skin.

Beca closed her eyes and turned in Chloe's arms, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. "You never have to ask. The answer's always going to be yes."

Chloe grinned, brushing her lips over Beca's as she backed them to the wall. Their kiss soon became passionate, and Beca became caught up in the sensations Chloe's hands were eliciting in her. She pulled Chloe's shirt from her jeans, pushing her hands underneath to touch bare skin. That wasn't enough though, and Beca reached around and undid the top button, placing a soft kiss on the newly exposed skin.

They only broke their heated embrace when Chloe lifted Beca's shirt off her small body, and in seconds Chloe had removed Beca's bra. Chloe's disappeared soon after, and Beca pulled her lover ever closer, deepening the kiss as she cupped Chloe's breast. Chloe put her leg between Beca's and rubbed against her center, making Beca moan.

A knock at the door made them both stop, and Beca tried to catch her breath. "Damn," Chloe said breathlessly. "I forgot about them."

"Can't we just ignore them?" Beca asked, wanting nothing more than to be inside Chloe, giving her as much pleasure as she could.

Chloe pulled away after kissing Beca lightly on the lips. "I _really_ wish we could," she said, picking up their discarded clothes.

They quickly dressed, but when Chloe started for the door, Beca pulled her back and kissed her passionately. "Something to think about for later," she breathed when they parted.

Chloe leaned their foreheads together. "You love to torture me."

Another knock at the door made them pull apart. "Come on, guys! It's time to go shopping!" Matt's voice called.

"Sorry," Chloe said when she opened the door. "I was showing Beca around."

Aubrey looked between the two women as Beca tried to smooth out her hair. When Beca saw the blush on the blonde's face, she almost smiled. She opted against it; however, knowing it wouldn't be wise to upset Aubrey any further. Then again, Beca couldn't figure out what Aubrey had against Chloe being happy.

"I'm stealing your girlfriend from you," Matt said to Chloe. "We're doing the shopping and giving you and Aubrey some girl time."

"Oh, no. I'm not good at shopping," Beca said instantly. "Ask Chloe."

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Only clothes shopping. Go with Matt. He's not that bad."

"Fine, but when we come back with nothing but Fun Dip I'm blaming him."

Chloe reached out and brought Beca to her, kissing her lightly. "And I'll know better. Get going. I'm getting hungry."

"And we all know what you're like when you're hungry," Aubrey said with a grin.

Matt took Beca's hand and ushered her out of the condo, both of them laughing. "So, you really like Fun Dip?" he said as they went to the car.

"It's my one candy weakness," Beca admitted. "I know, it's bad."

"Nah, I love Necco wafers. Gamma got me into them when I was a kid, and I still get them when I want a guilty pleasure."

They got into the car, and Matt pulled onto the small road that would take them to the store. "So how serious are you about my sister?" he asked, shocking Beca a little.

"You really don't mince words, do you?"

He laughed a little before turning serious. "Not when it comes to Chloe. I like you, but it's Chloe. She's been hurt before."

"And you don't want that to happen again."

"I really don't. So…how serious is it for you?"

Beca thought about her answer for a second, wanting to express exactly how she felt. "I love her, and I never thought I would say this, but I love her more than I love making music. She's an amazing person, and I'm lucky that she loves me back. I wouldn't hurt her for anything."

He glanced at her with a small smile on his face. "You know Aubrey's worried about you."

"I know. Are you?"

"Honestly? I was, but not after seeing you two together."

Beca smiled. It helped ease her mind to know that she had Matt's approval. "Thanks," she said genuinely.

"So when did you start making your own mixes?"

"I've been doing something with music since I was little. My parents got me a Mac when I was six, and I started working with Garageband as soon as I could. And before you ask, you can't listen to those. Chloe won't even be hearing them," Beca said with a laugh.

"So it was love at first listen with the music then?" he said as he parked the car, but didn't move to get out.

"Basically." Beca paused for a second. Matt was easy to talk to, and she decided to let her guard down. "It really helped during the divorce."

"Yeah, Chloe did a lot of that after Mom died. She locked herself up in the studio for days. She's never shown a single piece to anyone though. I don't even know if she kept it."

Beca considered that. She had never played anything from that time in her life to anyone else either, though she had been considering letting Chloe listen to it. "It's hard to get rid of anything like that, no matter how painful."

"Yeah." He turned to her. "It kind of surprised me when she first told me about you. She never let anyone in except Aubrey, and that took months. But she called me the day after you were initiated into the Bellas and couldn't stop talking about you. I'm pretty sure she loved you a little bit even then."

That shocked Beca. She had known Chloe had had feelings for her for a while, but so soon after they had met?

"I know. It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" he said, covering her hand with his large one.

"But it's okay. I mean, it makes sense now. Everything makes more sense," she said quietly.

"What does?"

"The pull to her." Beca wasn't sure what to say. Was she really pouring her heart out to someone she just met? She took a deep breath. It didn't really matter when she had met Matt; he was already beginning to feel like family.

"She scared the hell out of me back then. I couldn't stop thinking about her, especially after I saw her at the audition. You know that look she gets? The wide-eyed, happier than anyone has the right to be look?"

"I haven't seen it much since Mom died, but yeah."

"That was the look she had. I couldn't breathe after that, and I ran so fast from what that look did to me," Beca said, sighing. "I'm glad I turned around."

"Me too," he said, squeezing her hand. "You're good for her."

She nodded. "She's good for me."

He smiled broadly. "Good. That's settled. Now we need to get food before the girls start wondering if we've fallen off the edge of the world."

"Can't have that," Beca said as she got out of the car.

She spent the rest of the shopping trip having a relaxed, easy conversation with Matt, and she started to realize that she was finding a new family. It was an odd feeling, though not unwelcome. Matt was as amazing as Chloe was, though in a brotherly sense. It was a relationship she had never been able to have with anyone, and she was happy to be allowed into the family. Perhaps she could deal with family after all.

* * *

"Do you mind helping?" Chloe asked as she picked up Beca's suitcase.

Aubrey eyed her, but picked up a bag. "I can't see how you two managed to get distracted so easily."

Chloe grinned as they started up the stairs. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Please don't. You know I love you, but it's just disconcerting."

"How?" Chloe asked, a little perplexed.

They made it to the top of the stairs, and after a glance in the smaller bedroom with two twin beds, Chloe moved to the larger master bedroom. It was big enough for a king-size bed, and it had a bathroom to the side. Chloe marveled at the view of the lake, though. She was sure Beca would love it, too.

"I watched you pine over her for almost a year, and I thought coming out here would get her out of your system."

"And you're disappointed I didn't?" Chloe asked as she put the bag on the bed.

"Just surprised."

"And you hate surprises," Chloe said with a laugh.

Aubrey returned the laughter. "But I'm getting used to this one," she said, putting the second bag next to Beca's.

"Really?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Aubrey had moved to the bathroom by the time Chloe undid the latches on Beca's case with the intention of unpacking it. Whatever Aubrey said in reply was completely lost when Chloe saw what was sitting on top of Beca's clothes. Chloe grinned, finally understanding why Beca had so much trouble closing the case. As rush of need flowed through her and settled at her center as she tried to control her breathing.

"Chloe?" Aubrey said, and Chloe closed the case quickly.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked in a rush as she closed the case and turned to face her friend.

Aubrey's eyebrows shot up. "I was having a heart-to-heart with you. Remember?"

"Right. Sorry, Bree. Let's go downstairs. I'll unpack later."

"Okay," Aubrey replied slowly.

They went downstairs and settled in the living room, each sitting on a sofa. "So you were saying?"

"Look, Beca and I have had our issues in the past –"

"That's kind of old news," Chloe said, trying not to get defensive. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going, and she didn't want to have to hear yet again how Beca wasn't good for her.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that she's changed. You've changed. You told me you two fit, and I can see that now."

"So you don't think we're going too fast?" Chloe asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I'm not sure. There're a lot of obstacles for both of you when the summer's over. But she's devoted to you; that's pretty obvious. Are you going to try the long distance thing until she graduates?"

Chloe shook her head. "She's moving out here when she's finished with her second year."

"Really? I thought you said she had a deal with her dad."

"It's complicated with him," Chloe said with a sigh. She didn't want to tell Aubrey too much, only because she didn't want to invade Beca's privacy.

"I understand," Aubrey said.

Chloe knew her friend did indeed understand. Aubrey's relationship with her father was at best antagonistic, and since she had been friends with the blonde, Aubrey had spent all her summers with Chloe. There had been little they could do about the holidays, but even those had been spent largely with each other. Aubrey's father hadn't really cared to be around his daughter; considering her a failure for the most part. He hadn't even attended her graduation.

"It's still a long time," Aubrey said when Chloe didn't respond. "And she's young."

With a deep breath, Chloe tried to quell the anger that flared inside her. "She's only two years younger. Besides, have you ever taken the time to really get to know her? She's been through a lot in her life, and I've known much older people who aren't as mature as she is.

"I need you to understand this. When I first saw her, there was something between us. I didn't know what it was, but it was there. Before I knew it, she was in my heart. Ever since my mom died, I was determined to not let anyone in because I knew the pain when someone leaves you.

"You and Matt were the only exceptions, and even then, there were things I wouldn't tell you. Beca's different. I don't know how, but she is. There's no fear with her. I mean, there was, but not anymore. If she lets me, I'll love her for the rest of my life."

Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes grew wide. She had never admitted that to anyone, and voicing it made it very real. Even if Beca didn't know, Chloe knew she couldn't take it back.

Aubrey came over and sat beside Chloe, taking her hand from her mouth. "You haven't told her that yet, have you?"

"No. I guess I was wrong. There is something I'm scared of."

Aubrey rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't think you have to be. She loves you."

"But she has a lot to get through. With her dad, with school, and with her career. I know she loves me. I don't doubt that at all. I just don't want to chase her away before she's ready."

"Then let her get through what she needs to get through. Wait a year. If you're secure in how she feels about you, that isn't going to change," Aubrey said softly. "And once she's here permanently, you can tell her if she hasn't already said something."

"I'm not really good with the patience thing."

Aubrey let out a small laugh. "I know, but you need to be. She'll get there if she isn't already. Just enjoy her. She's worth it."

Chloe pulled out of the embrace and grinned at her friend. "Did you just approve of my girlfriend?"

"If you repeat what I just said, I'll deny it. But yes, I did."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I should get back and finish unpacking. They'll be back soon, and I want to explore a bit before dinner," Aubrey said as she stood.

Chloe got up as well and followed her friend to the door. "Thanks, Bree. You always help."

Aubrey just smiled from the open door. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't. I'll see you soon."

When Aubrey was gone, Chloe leaned against the wall, thinking about their conversation. It had felt good to voice the full extent of her feelings, and she knew Aubrey was right. Waiting to tell Beca was the right thing to do.

The moment Beca's name floated through her mind, Chloe remembered the surprise waiting in the bedroom. With a big, knowing grin, she ascended the stairs. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Matt opened to the door to the condo and held it open for Aubrey. "That was fun. Chloe never told me Beca could cook like that."

"I didn't know either. She always wanted takeout whenever she was at the apartment."

"Maybe she didn't want to cook for the entire team," he said, opening the refrigerator. "Want something to drink?"

"Water would be great," Aubrey said, leaning against the counter.

Matt grabbed two bottles and handed one to her. When he did, their fingers brushed together, and he couldn't deny the feeling that passed through him at that simple touch.

"Aubrey…" He started, hoping she would let him speak his mind.

"No, Matt. We can't, and you know it. What happened last summer was –"

"A mistake? You know it wasn't."

She left the kitchen and went into the living room, settling on the sofa. Matt followed her, sitting at the opposite end. He wanted to sit close to her, but he knew she wouldn't allow it.

"Are you afraid of how Chloe would take it?"

Aubrey sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think you are, but you have no reason to be. All she wants is to see us happy."

"What if we don't work out?" she asked, staring at him.

"You aren't using that as an excuse anymore. We've danced around this for a year, and if what happened didn't end our friendship, nothing will," Matt insisted.

"Nothing's happening between us, and that's it. I'm sorry, Matty. You know I love you –"

"Like a brother," he said with a sigh. "I know. That's what you keep saying. What was last summer to you though?"

Aubrey stood and went to the window. "It was wonderful."

"Then give this a chance. We'll both be in Baltimore soon," he said, getting up and standing behind her. He didn't touch her though, wanting her to make the first move, if that happened.

"And I'll be in school."

"We can work that out. Bree, I want this. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember."

Matt's heart leapt when Aubrey leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but didn't do anything more as he waited for her to respond.

"We can't," she said softly.

"We can. You love me, and no matter what you say, I know it isn't as a brother. I saw it then, and I see it now. That's a better start than most people have."

Aubrey took a deep breath and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I do love you. And want you. I'm just scared."

"So am I," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Then what do we do?"

He turned her around and brought his lips to hers. "Love each other, and take it one day at a time."

Aubrey nodded. "I can do that. We can't tell Chloe yet, okay?"

"Okay," Matt said, knowing he would do anything for the woman in his arms. "I just want to be with you. That's enough."

He held her to him, cherishing the feeling of her being in his arms again. It was something he never thought he would have again, and he was filled with hope for the future.

* * *

Beca put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and looked around for Chloe, who seemed to have disappeared. "Chlo?" she called.

When she didn't get an answer, she went to the living area to see if Chloe was on the sofa. She jumped when she heard Chloe's voice behind her.

"I forgot to tell you that I unpacked today," Chloe said in a sultry tone.

Beca stopped where she was, her face growing hot. "You did?" she gulped.

"Mm-hm."

"And?" Beca asked, not sure if she could get anything more out.

"Someone did some shopping."

"Shit," Beca mumbled.

"You should probably think about turning around," Chloe said, and Beca could practically hear the smile on her girlfriend's face.

Closing her eyes, Beca turned slowly, not quite sure what to expect. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes, hoping Chloe wouldn't be upset. What she saw, however, was so far from upset it could have been in another universe.

Chloe stood on the bottom step, dangling a harness with a dildo attached from one finger. "Would you like to tell me about this?"

"Um…I just thought…it's okay if you don't…"

With a grin, Chloe closed the distance between them. She put a hand on Beca's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Take a breath, Bec."

Beca did take a steadying breath. "After we talked about…appliances…I was curious. I figured we could try, and if we didn't like it…"

"We wouldn't use them again," Chloe said with a seductive grin. "Do you have any idea how turned on I've been all day?"

Her embarrassment leaving her, Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips and pulled her closer. "Really?"

"Yep," Chloe said softly, kissing Beca tenderly. "Do you want to try it out tonight?"

Beca nodded. "Upstairs."

"Uh-uh," Chloe said. "Down here."

"But the doors…"

"And? There probably isn't anyone out there anyway," Chloe said with a wicked grin. "Or would you rather be safe?"

Beca looked from the doors to Chloe, and she felt a strong surge of desire. It was much more daring than sex in the back seat of the car, at least she thought so, but there was something in the danger of it all. Suddenly all Beca wanted was to be on top of Chloe, thrusting into her.

Glancing down at Chloe's small blue-checkered dress, Beca's breath began coming in gasps. "Turn the lights low. I'll be out in a sec."

Chloe nodded and brought Beca in for a passionate kiss. "To think about until you get back."

"Damn," Beca said, swallowing hard as she grabbed the toy from Chloe's hand.

She went into the lower level bathroom and shed her jeans and panties. It took her a moment to figure out the harness, but once she did, she got it adjusted quickly. When her hand was on the doorknob, she decided to put her jeans back on, without her underwear. She had to admit, she would have felt a little odd walking through the condo with nothing but a dildo on.

Going into the main room, Beca was pleased the lights were indeed on low, most of the light coming from the gas fireplace in the corner. She couldn't see Chloe immediately, but as she got closer to the stairs leading into the living area, she found Chloe lying naked on the sofa, her hands already on her breasts.

"Wow," Beca whispered.

Chloe looked up at her then, the lust evident in her eyes. "Come here," she said, her voice husky.

Beca went to the sofa and stood beside it, watching as Chloe's hands drifted towards her center. "Chloe?"

"Just warming up. Take off your clothes and sit down. I want you to see what you do to me."

Quickly disrobing, Beca sat and watched as Chloe spread her legs for her to see. It was all Beca could do to not reach up and touch the wetness she saw there, but she put her hand on Chloe's ankle to at least have some contact.

"Beca," Chloe moaned as her fingers made contact with her hardened nub. "So wet…"

She trailed two fingers towards her entrance, circling it slowly before plunging two fingers deep inside. Beca watched as Chloe delicate but strong digits moved inside her, and Beca began touching her own breasts, tweaking her nipples in time to Chloe's thrusts.

It didn't take long for Chloe's body to become taut as she called Beca's name. The moment she relaxed and pulled her fingers out, Beca moved on top of her, kissing her passionately. Their tongues connected, and Beca pulled and twisted Chloe's nipples. She could feel the hardness of the toy between them, and the thought of what was about to happen almost made her come.

"Inside. Now," Chloe said, putting a bottle of lube into Beca's hand.

Beca pushed her hips away and put some of the slippery liquid in her palm, rubbing it around the dildo. She felt it touch her clit, and couldn't control the buck in her hips. Moving down again, she kissed Chloe slowly as she positioned the tip at her entrance.

Running the toy along Chloe's wetness, Beca pulled away when Chloe tried to push into her. "Needy much?"

Chloe just growled and pulled Beca's lips to hers. Taking the hint, Beca pushed inside, causing both women to cry out. She stayed still for a moment and took one of Chloe's hands, allowing both of them to get used to the feeling. She looked down at Chloe, who was breathing in sharp gasps, and Beca didn't think she had ever seen anything as beautiful as Chloe in the heat of passion.

Beca began moving inside Chloe, every thrust bringing a moan from both of them. Running her lips along Chloe's neck, Beca sucked hard at her pulse point. Chloe reached up and kissed her with bruising hardness as Beca kept plunging inside her. Chloe's legs wrapped around Beca's waist, and Beca felt herself go even deeper inside her lover.

Her orgasm was close, and Beca could tell Chloe's was as well. Deepening the kiss even further, Beca thrust harder. Suddenly, Chloe ripped her mouth away from Beca's and called out her name. Beca came a split second later, tightening her grip on Chloe's hand before collapsing on top of her.

She slowly slipped out of Chloe and undid the harness, moving off so she could let it fall to the floor before again taking her place on top of the redhead. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca again, and Beca loved the feel of Chloe's wetness against her stomach.

"Mm," Chloe finally said. "That was…"

Beca kissed her lover softly. "Amazing?"

Chloe laughed a little. "Not quite like having your hand inside me, but it was still very, very nice."

With a smug smirk, Beca brushed her lips across Chloe's. "Good to know."

"Want to try?"

At the question, Beca was filled with renewed need. "Upstairs."

"Can you make it that far?" Chloe said, pushing her hips into Beca's stomach.

"Oh god, I don't think so," Beca groaned.

"Then switch." Beca got up and lay back on the other side, waiting for Chloe. "Hang on," Chloe said as she picked the toy from the floor.

Chloe was gone for a few minutes, and Beca began to understand why Chloe had started without her. Beca's hands trailed up to her breasts, and she began flicking her already erect nipples, moaning in pleasure. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back as far as it would go and arched into her own hands. Before she knew it, though, Chloe's hands took the place of hers.

"Those are mine," Chloe said just before her mouth covered a nipple.

Beca managed to chuckle. "They really are," she said in a low tone.

Chloe bit and sucked at first on nipple, and then the other as her hand reached down into Beca's slit. "You are so wet," she murmured against Beca's breast.

"Make me wetter," Beca whispered.

Suddenly Chloe's mouth was gone, but before Beca could even miss the loss, Chloe's entire weight was on her. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and Beca rubbed herself along the toy, feeling her wetness coat it. Chloe seemed to understand, because she pulled away again for a couple of seconds.

Then Beca felt Chloe enter her slowly, allowing her so get used to the feel of the dildo inside her. Beca reached down and grabbed Chloe's ass, pulling her down even further. Chloe began kissing her as she started pushing into her, Beca's hips rising to meet hers.

Beca consciously tried to open her eyes, and when she did, Chloe was gazing at her with such a deeply loving look in her eyes that Beca thought she might explode from the intensity of it. Holding her gaze, Beca began moving faster, and Chloe did the same, moving in rhythm with her lover.

Just before Beca could come, Chloe slowed her movements. When Beca looked at her questioningly, Chloe just smiled. "I want you on top."

Beca could only nod as she was pulled up and straddling her girlfriend. Chloe pushed into her again, much quicker than she had before, and Beca began riding her. When she felt Chloe's hands on her breasts, Beca pushed harder into the redhead.

Her moans were incoherent and nonstop, and soon Beca was being pushed over the edge, falling into her ecstasy. She arched her back and stiffened before falling onto Chloe, both panting heavily.

They stayed that way until Beca could slip herself off Chloe. As she did, Beca felt the aftershocks go through her. She removed the harness from Chloe's hips and pulled her up, holding her close and placing soft kisses on red hair.

"Do you have any more surprises?" Chloe asked quietly.

Beca didn't stop her laugh. "Not yet, but give me a couple of days."

Chloe cuddled into her more. "As long as it doesn't involve anything pink and fluffy, I'll probably be good with it."

Beca's brow furrowed. "Why pink?"

"It isn't my color."

"Really?" Beca chuckled. "_That's_ what you're concerned with?"

"Hey," Chloe said, pinching Beca's nipple, causing a yelp. "I'm very fashion conscious."

"You won't get any arguments from me."

Chloe pushed away a bit and looked at Beca. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Beca said, lightly kissing Chloe, "That you always look wonderful. No one in the room comes close to you."

A smile spread across Chloe's face. "Charmer."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Oh, right. You have a rep to protect," Chloe said with a giggle.

"Damn straight I do."

Beca noticed the French doors again, and decided they had given the world enough of a show, especially when she saw lights from a boat on the lake. "We should go upstairs."

"Hm?" Chloe asked, trailing light circles on Beca's chest.

"Upstairs. Witness the boat on the water."

"You're worried now?" Chloe grinned. "We've already shown them our lady bits."

"Lady bits? I can't believe that term came out of your mouth. Come on," Beca said as she removed herself from Chloe's arms. "Upstairs with you."

Chloe picked up the dildo and stood. Beca eyed her. "You want to use that again tonight?"

"I don't want to forget about it and have Matt or Aubrey find it tomorrow. And I might want to use it again," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Good points all around," Beca said as she gathered the clothes.

She followed Chloe up the stairs, staring at her lover's ass the entire way. Beca grinned in the knowledge that Chloe's heart was hers. She couldn't think of anything better.


	8. All My Days

**Okay, folks. This chapter's big, but it's all worth it. I promise. As usual, I need to thank my beta on this chapter especially. It could have gone far differently, but hopefully you'll like the finished product.**

**Also, to everyone reading/following/reviewing...thanks! You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you're enjoying the ride!**

* * *

Chloe awoke with Beca's arms around her and the sunlight streaming through the windows. They had been at the lake for a few days, and Chloe had been happy for the most part. Aubrey and Beca were getting along well, and they had all settled into an easy rhythm.

While Beca refused to do any waterskiing, she still went with them on the boat. Chloe and Matt, who had been skiing most of their lives in one form or another, did very well. The same couldn't be said for Aubrey, who fell down more than she stayed upright. To Beca's credit, she hadn't laughed at the blonde, at least not after Chloe threatened to strap a pair of skis on her.

They had been to a couple of art galleries, and much to her surprise, Matt had actually enjoyed them. He and Aubrey were spending a lot of time on their own, but Chloe didn't really think much of it. They had always been close, and she was sure they were planning on what they would do when they were in the same state.

Beca stirred beside her, burrowing her head further into Chloe's neck. The redhead began tracing lines on Beca's arm, knowing her lover was about to wake up anyway, and the smaller woman enjoyed her light touch.

Chloe relished the feel of Beca's nude body touching hers. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, in more ways than one. With that thought, Chloe tilted her head down and kissed the top of Beca's head.

"Mm, that feels good," Beca murmured against her skin.

A satisfied smile spread across Chloe's face. "I know."

Beca kissed her neck before sliding up and brushing their lips together. "Happy birthday," she whispered.

Chloe couldn't help but tense at the reminder of what day it was. She squeezed Beca tighter and heaved a sigh.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"It's okay," Chloe replied, relaxing a little. She knew she would have to let go of a lot if she wanted to have a good day. "Would you mind if I took some time this morning? Matt and Aubrey won't be over until lunch."

"Sure. Anything you want. Do you need me to get out of here?"

Chloe shook her head. "There's a trail not far from here that I'm going to take. Mom and I used to hike a lot, and that always makes me feel closer to her."

"Take your phone, okay? Just in case."

With a small smile, Chloe kissed Beca's forehead. "I will. What are you going to do while I'm gone? Or am I allowed to know?"

Beca grinned. "Waiting for you to get back."

"What about my present? I remember being promised one," Chloe said with a smile.

"You're pretty demanding, you know that?" At Chloe's raised eyebrow, Beca let out a laugh. "You can have part of it now."

"Does this involve getting out of bed?" Chloe asked, really not wanting to leave the warmth of the sheets or Beca's embrace.

"Not one bit," Beca said, reaching over and grabbing the iPod from the speaker dock. "I've been working on this off and on, and I finally finished it a few days ago," she said as she found the right track. "I hope you like it."

After putting the iPod back, Beca pressed play. Chloe couldn't believe her ears. Beca had taken Ella Fitzgerald, Tony Bennett, and Sarah Vaughn singing 'That Old Black Magic' and layered it with the instrumental portion of Glenn Miller's version of the song. As she listened, tears glistened at her eyes.

"Chloe?" Beca said, sounding uncertain.

"Sh," Chloe said, quieting her with a finger to Beca's lips.

The song ended, and Chloe had to collect herself for a moment. "Beca, you gave me a piece of my mother," she said, choking on the words.

"I wanted you to have something special," Beca said softly, bringing her hand up and drying Chloe's tears. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Chloe smiled. "It made me cry because it's the most precious thing anyone's ever given me." She leaned her head down and lovingly kissed Beca.

"There's more, but it's more activity based," Beca said when she pulled away.

"Is it something that can be enjoyed in public?"

"Goof. Of course it is. At least part of it, anyway," Beca said before nipping at Chloe's earlobe.

Chloe's eyes rolled back as she felt Beca shift onto her and begin trailing kisses down her neck. "I want you," Beca whispered against her skin.

"You have me," Chloe responded, her hands tangling in Beca's long hair, pulling her up and to her lips.

The kiss was passionate, and Chloe quickly deepened it, her tongue dancing along Beca's. When Beca's hands found her breasts, Chloe moaned and arched into the touch.

"Feel good?" Beca asked before kissing her way down Chloe's neck.

"Yes," Chloe breathed.

"What do you want? Anything," Beca said, sucking on her neck.

Chloe tried to think through her haze of desire. She wanted Beca any way she could have her, but the attention the brunette was giving her was making it difficult to form a coherent thought.

"Anything?" Chloe finally said.

"Mm-hm."

"Details?" Chloe managed.

"Details," Beca said before moving her mouth a little further down.

"Come up here."

Beca moved back up and gazed into Chloe's eyes. "I want you to take me, utterly and completely. To make me forget that anything else exists. To have your lips all over me. To mark me. I want you inside me. _All_ of you."

Chloe watched as Beca's eyes darkened impossibly. "Do you have any idea what your words do to me?"

Reaching down, Chloe ran her finger through Beca's wetness, causing the brunette to moan. "I think so."

Before Chloe could do any more, Beca took her hand and brought it up to her mouth, licking her own essence from Chloe's fingers.

"Taste good?" Chloe asked.

In answer, Beca kissed her hungrily. Chloe tasted her girlfriend, and felt her own need begin to take over. When she tried rolling them over; however, Beca stopped her.

"Uh-uh. It's your birthday. You get to go first," Beca said before kissing her again.

Beca's tongue begged for entrance, and Chloe opened her mouth quickly, savoring the feeling of Beca's tongue dancing with her own. With Beca's hands running along her sides, Chloe felt her body come alive. Before she knew it, Beca cupped her breasts and began pinching her nipples. Chloe moaned at the touch, loving the feeling.

Soon Beca trailed kisses down Chloe's neck, stopping only to bite her softly before flicking her tongue over the area to take some of the sting out. "Harder. I need to really feel you."

Beca looked up at her and nodded. Then her teeth bit down hard on Chloe's collarbone, making the redhead yelp. Without stopping her downward journey, Beca eventually made it to Chloe's breast. Even as her fingers flicked her nipples, Beca sucked just above the hardened nub before bringing her teeth to skin. Chloe held Beca's head there, needing the contact.

But Beca wasn't staying there. Her lips finally found Chloe's nipple, and she paid it the same attention. Chloe felt her entire body arch with the contact, and she yearned for Beca to be inside her.

"Inside," she hissed when Beca's teeth came down on her nipple.

Beca didn't say anything; she just began slowly kissing her way down Chloe's stomach, as though she was mapping out every inch of skin. Finally Chloe felt Beca's lips suck on her clit. She almost came from just that touch.

"Not yet," Beca said, pulling away a little.

Chloe nodded, her eyes locked onto Beca's. She trusted the brunette with everything she was, and in that moment, Chloe knew she would give everything to be with Beca. It was a simple truth. All her thoughts before had been leading up to it, and nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing but Beca.

"Stay with me," Beca whispered before kissing Chloe's mound.

Chloe nodded again as Beca spread her legs wider. Feeling Beca's fingers at her entrance, Chloe tried to push onto them, but Beca pulled back. "Stay still for a sec, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe responded, not breaking eye contact.

Beca entered her with two fingers, and Chloe couldn't help but move at the new sensation. She stilled after a second, though, knowing there was more to come. Before she knew it, Beca added a third finger, then a fourth, and her breathing stopped.

"Breathe, Chlo. Remember to breathe."

Chloe let out a breath and relaxed. "I'm ready," she said softly.

With a nod, Beca pushed completely into her. Chloe's eyes rolled back into her head and she struggled to breathe as the feeling of Beca's hand inside her filled her completely. Beca kept her hand still, and Chloe was allowed time to get used to it. Before long, that wasn't enough, and she started moving her hips slowly.

"Look at me."

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Beca, who had one hand buried in her and the other on her own slit. The sight made her lust rise to new heights, and as Beca bit her lip and struggled to maintain their gaze, Chloe kept moving, thrusting herself onto Beca. Beca twisted her hand inside Chloe, and the redhead knew she was almost ready.

After a couple more thrusts, and Chloe felt her body go taut, her walls crashing down on Beca. She somehow managed to keep her eyes on Beca, thrilling when the brunette threw her head back and came as well.

"Ready?" Beca asked when Chloe had come down a bit.

When Chloe nodded, Beca slowly pulled out of her. As she did, Chloe almost came again. All too soon, Beca's hand was no longer inside her, and Chloe almost wept at the loss of contact, but Beca crawled on top of her quickly and kissed her slowly. It made her feel deeply loved, and she pulled Beca completely onto her, allowing the brunette's entire weight to settle on her.

"Something changed for you," Beca said.

Chloe knew she should be surprised. She was excellent at hiding her true feelings from people, but she seemed to be incapable of it with Beca. Fear reared its ugly head again, and she shook her head.

"Just thinking how much I love you."

Beca looked at her for what seemed like forever. "That's not it. I'm not going to push you, but something changed. Hopefully you feel safe enough to tell me."

Chloe pulled Beca's head to her chest. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I understand, but I can't hide this anymore."

"Chlo, you're scaring me a little," Beca said, uncertainty lacing her tone.

"I'm not trying to. Please be patient with me."

Beca sighed heavily. "Okay."

With a kiss to Beca's hair, Chloe rested her head on the pillow and wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette. "There's no way for me to tell you how much I love you. You are the brightest, most beautiful person in my life, the one who makes my every day pure happiness.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to understand. There will never be a day when I don't need or want you. There will never be a day when I stop loving you. It just isn't possible. I don't want to wait. Grad school can wait; I'll move back to Georgia if it means being near you. I just want you."

Beca's hand had stilled on her chest somewhere in the middle of Chloe's confession. When she finished, Beca was silent. Fear gripped Chloe again, and she was certain she had said too much.

"I'm sorry. I know…it's too soon. We can just forget about what I just said if you want."

Beca turned her head and looked at Chloe. "Is that what you really want? To forget?"

A tear escaped down Chloe's cheek, and Beca quickly wiped it away. "No."

"Then we won't forget," Beca said, "But will you trust me when I tell you to not ask me for a response right now?"

Chloe searched Beca's face for any kind of regret or reservation, but found nothing but a look of devilish joy. It heartened her, and she smiled. She felt certain that whatever response she was going to get, it would be a good one.

"Okay. Can you at least tell me when I'm going to get a response?"

Beca moved up and kissed her softly. "Not on your life. I can tell you it'll be soon."

"You're asking _me_ to be patient?"

With a laugh, Beca kissed her cheek. "I am. So be patient. Now, I think you need to get on the trail before Matt and Aubrey get here."

Making no move to get out of their embrace, Chloe grinned. "And I'll have to take a shower before they get here…"

"Exactly, and I want to find out just how big the water heater is in this place."

"Planning on a long shower?"

Beca's eyes darkened as she captured Chloe's lips in a deep kiss. "Very," she whispered when she pulled away.

Suddenly Chloe only wanted to stay in bed with Beca, but she knew she needed to be on the trail. If she didn't have that time alone, her day would suffer because of it. With great reluctance, Chloe got out from under Beca.

"I love you, and I love my birthday present," Chloe said as she stood and leaned over to Beca. With a small kiss to the brunette's forehead, Chloe started getting ready for her hike.

"Are you just going to be in bed all morning?" Chloe asked with a smirk as Beca lay on the bed, sitting up slightly on her elbows. The sheet was pooled around her waist, revealing her breasts. Chloe tried not looking, knowing that if she did, her resolve would crumble.

"I have things to do, but none of them can be done while you're here. So I'm just going to watch you," Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe just shook her head as she tied her boot laces. "I'm going, don't worry. Whatever wickedness you have planned can start," she said as she went back to the bed, pointedly looking at nothing but Beca's wonderful face. "Don't get into too much trouble."

Beca leaned up and gently kissed Chloe. "I only do that when you're around."

Though Chloe knew that was far from the case, she merely smiled and went downstairs. The day had started out so much better than she had anticipated, and she was looking forward to what else Beca had planned for them. With her step light, she headed towards the trail, happy on her birthday for the first time in a very long while.

* * *

The moment Beca heard the front door closed, she was out of bed and putting on her clothes. There really wasn't that much to do; she and Matt had been surreptitiously plotting all week. Beca had known the generalities of her plan before they had even arrived in Tahoe, but after that first day, she had started picking Matt's brain about a lot of things from his previous trip.

After making the bed, Beca took a deep breath. She needed to call her mother, having not told the elder Mitchell what she had planned. Beca had to admit, she was a bit nervous about it. Even so, she picked up her phone and went downstairs. Once she was comfortably seated on the sofa, she dialed her mother.

_"Hey, Sprout,"_ her mother said.

"Hey you."

_"What's up? You sound nervous. Is everything all right with Chloe?"_ her mother asked in rapid fire succession.

"Calm down," Beca said with a shaky laugh. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something important. Do you have a minute?"

_"What's up? _Does_ it have to do with Chloe?"_

"Yeah," Beca took a deep breath. "I'm giving her a ring today."

When she got no response, Beca frowned. "Say something, Mom."

_"Is this an engagement ring?"_ Her mother's voice sounded noncommittal.

"No, and I don't know when that will happen. I love her, though, and I want her to have a symbol of that."

_"Now I really want to meet her. So she makes you that happy?"_

"I never thought I could be this happy. She's everything I never thought I could have. She's…god, Mom. She's amazing. I don't know what else to say."

_"You were raised by two academics, and I know at least I taught you how to use words,"_ her mother scolded mildly.

Beca laughed and rubbed her forearm. "She's like no one else I've ever known. The first time I met her, I was a little freaked about the cheesy bubbliness, but…"

_"But what? What changed?"_

"Her voice. Her eyes. Her love of life. From the second we became friends, it was like I was on this ride that I really didn't want to end. It scared the hell out of me at first."

_"You wouldn't be you if it didn't,"_ her mother said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Beca agreed. "But she didn't creep into my heart. She barged in and set up shop. Honestly, Mom, she's not easy to say no to. So you're okay with this?"

_"How could I not be? You have a great head on your shoulders, but that has sometimes gotten in the way of your heart. I don't know much about Chloe, but if she's made you love her enough to think with your heart, then she can't be a bad person. You don't trust people, not since the divorce, and I'm sorry for that. But I can tell you trust her. I'm thrilled you found someone you feel so good with."_

"That means so much to me."

_"I know, and I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. She makes you happy, and you aren't holding back. There's nothing better."_

"Or scarier," Beca said, finally admitting her fear of the new commitment.

_"It's definitely both, but that's part of the fun. You know what they say. 'Feel the fear and do it anyway.'"_

"Since when do you like inspirational quotes?" Beca said with a small laugh.

_"I don't, but that one fit. You can mock me mercilessly whenever you want."_

"Don't worry. I will," Beca said. "I love you, Mom."

_"Text me and tell me what she says."_

"I'm not asking her to marry me yet," Beca chuckled.

_"That's coming, my darling daughter. I still want an update tonight. Or tomorrow, if you're too busy with other things later,"_ her mother said, and Beca could hear the mischief in her voice.

"I'm not talking to you about my sex life. Ever."

_"Who said anything about that? I was talking about Twister."_

"If you say naked Twister, I'm hanging up," Beca said, her mortification growing exponentially.

Her mother just laughed. _"Okay, I'll stop. I love you. I'm not going to wish you luck, because you don't need it. Just know I'll be thinking about you."_

"Thanks. Bye, Mom."

_"Bye, Sprout,"_ her mother said before hanging up.

Beca had to grin even as she rolled her eyes. She really wished her mother would stop calling her that. Then she realized there was a distinct possibility in the future that Chloe would be witness to that nickname, and Beca groaned. She would never live it down. Still, she couldn't wait for Chloe to meet her mother, knowing they would both take to each other quickly.

With a joy that came from only pure love, Beca got up and grabbed the room key. There were still things that needed to be done, and she needed help to do them.

* * *

"Is my hairbrush in there?" Aubrey called from the bathroom.

Matt appeared in the door as she wrung out her hair. "Here ya go," he said with a smile.

Aubrey happily returned it, kissing his cheek before going back to her task. Picking up the dryer, she turned back to him. "You don't have to watch me fix my hair."

He shrugged. "I know. I just want to. That's not weird, is it? If it is, I'll go back to the bedroom."

With a laugh, she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not weird. It's nice."

"Good. Continue then."

Just as Aubrey was about to turn the dryer on, there was a knock at the front door. "That'll be Beca. I'll get it," Matt said before leaving.

Aubrey was a little disappointed, even if they had been expecting the brunette. She loved spending time with just Matt, and she had been looking forward to having all morning with him. After a quick check of the clock, she saw that it was just past ten. Beca was early. Maybe she and Matt would be able to spend some time alone after all.

Matt came into the bathroom, and Aubrey shut off the dryer. "Beca's downstairs."

"I'll be down in a second," she said, reaching for her blouse.

He left, and after she was fully clothed, she looked at herself to make sure everything was in order. With a satisfied grin, she started downstairs.

"Don't look so nervous," Matt was saying to Beca. "She's going to love this."

"You aren't freaking, are you? I thought you were fearless," Aubrey said with gentle humor.

"Ha-ha," Beca started, "I'm not nervous about Chloe. I'm nervous something's going to go wrong."

Aubrey smiled genuinely at her. "The plan isn't complicated. The rings are ready, and Matt and I will be out of your hair for the evening," she said, shifting her gaze to Matt.

"Thanks, guys. I know her birthday's important to both of you, and I really appreciate you giving me the evening," Beca said, and Aubrey could hear the sincerity in her voice.

Matt put his hands on Beca's small shoulders. "You're about to make Chloe very happy on a day I never thought she would see with anything but sadness. I have no problem giving you two the evening together."

Beca smiled. "We should go get the rings. Chloe will be back soon."

"Do you want me to come, too?" Aubrey asked.

"I _need _you to come. Matt says you have the same ring size as Chloe. If hers doesn't fit when I give it to her…"

"She'll flip," Aubrey finished for her. She doubted that would happen, but it would tarnish the moment a little.

Aubrey couldn't wait for Chloe's reaction to what Beca had planned, especially after the redhead's admission a few days earlier. Though she was surprised at the depth of Beca's feelings, Aubrey felt warmed by the knowledge that Chloe had finally found someone who loved her completely.

* * *

The trail was well beaten, and Chloe had no trouble staying on it. She wasn't really concentrating on it, though. She was instead concentrating on one spot on the trail that had a perfect view of the lake, and Chloe wanted to sit and stare at the water for a while. It had been something she, Matt, and her mother had done during that first trip, and Chloe felt an intense need to do it again.

Beca's gift had meant more to Chloe than she thought she could ever express. That song, and all its variations, had been the one song she would always sing when she thought of her mother. With the new mix Beca had made her, Chloe felt even closer to her mother's memory in some way. She wasn't sure it made sense, but she wasn't going to question it too much.

She reached the top of the rocky hill, and quickly found a flat area to sit on. After taking a small blanket out of her backpack, she sat down and just took in what was around her. The sounds of the birds, the clouds overhead, the sun shining down, and the water glistening below her all brought her a sense of joy and peace.

Pulling out her iPod, she put her earbuds in and played the song again, smiling and tapping her fingers to the music. As she did, she thought about the people she loved most in the world. Aubrey, who had always been a true friend, was someone Chloe felt would always be in her life. Matt was the brother Chloe wished everyone had. He was kind, brave, and true in everything he did. She felt lucky every day that he was in her life, and that they were close.

Then she thought of Beca, and more importantly, her admission to the brunette that morning. Chloe tried to ignore the fact that Beca hadn't responded, and instead concentrated on how secretive her girlfriend was being. Chloe didn't dare think Beca felt the same, though she had to admit that Beca was devoted to her. But, and Chloe knew it, there was a lot Beca needed to get through before she could make such a big commitment to someone.

She was young; they both were, but Beca was still an undergrad. Chloe genuinely wanted her to have the college experience. As soon as she thought that, though, Chloe shook her head. Beca had never really been about the typical college experience.

Her heart faltered a bit when she thought of the separation they would soon have to go through. Beca hadn't said a word about Chloe moving back to Georgia, so the redhead wasn't holding out hope about that happening. It would be welcome surprise if it did happen.

The song ended, and Chloe put her iPod away and continued gazing at the view. She knew in her heart that her mother would have loved Beca. It pained the redhead to know they would never meet, but she was more at peace with it than she had been even a few weeks before. She was more at peace with a lot of things, and Beca was a huge part of that. Chloe doubted she could have acknowledged her birthday without the brunette.

With a check of her phone, she found she needed to start back if she was going to get back for lunch. After gathering her things, she started down the other side of the loop. The hike took less time than she had anticipated, and she was at the end of the loop before she knew it.

She smiled as she walked across the field at the back of the condos, knowing Beca was waiting for her. Chloe sincerely hoped they would have enough time to have a leisurely shower before they had to go to Aubrey and Matt's, but she would be okay no matter what. She thought better about that, though. Chloe's desire for Beca never waned, and instead of knowing she would be okay, Chloe hoped she could make it until after lunch to make love to the brunette.

It was with that thought that she stepped down the front walk to their rental. She was a little surprised to see Aubrey standing outside, leaning against the wall in an uncharacteristically relaxed pose.

"What are you doing outside?" Chloe asked when she was closer to her friend.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"What's up?" Chloe asked with a little trepidation.

Aubrey looped her arm through Chloe's. "I know today is usually tough for you, but seeing you just now, I can see you're actually happy. Even though Matt and I are here, I think Beca is the main reason for that."

"You already approved, Bree. You don't have to elaborate," Chloe laughed.

"What I'm saying is that I like her. I like what she's done for you, and I'm stopping the judging from here on out. Don't be surprised if I start calling her, too."

With a big smile, Chloe pulled her best friend into her embrace. "I love you, you big loon. It makes me so happy you're willing look at her as more than just my girlfriend."

Aubrey smiled when they pulled away from each other. "Come by when you're ready. Matt says lunch is going to be relaxed."

Chloe smiled. "Good. I didn't feel like dressing up."

With a wave, they said goodbye and Chloe went inside. She smiled when she saw Beca lying on the sofa, a book on her chest, and her eyes closed. Chloe almost hated waking her, but she knew Beca wouldn't like it if Chloe took a shower without her, especially since their conversation earlier.

When she was closer, Chloe smiled when she saw the book Beca had been reading. Leaning down, Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's forehead. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Time for a shower."

Beca drifted into consciousness, opening her eyes as a grin formed on her face. "Back already?"

"It's almost noon," Chloe laughed as she took the book and pulled Beca up. "And you were reading Poe? You really are macabre."

Beca grinned and tugged Chloe closer. "Shut up. He relaxes me."

"I have a better way to do that," Chloe said, throwing the book to the sofa and lightly brushing her lips over Beca's. "It's pretty much guaranteed," she whispered.

"Is this the part where you seduce me in the shower?"

"Do you want me to?" Chloe said, her mouth at Beca's ear.

Beca let out a ragged breath. "You don't exactly have to seduce me…"

Chloe pulled back with a grin on her face. "Why not? That's usually part of the fun."

Beca just returned the grin and took Chloe's hand, putting it down the brunette's pyjama pants. Chloe gasped when she felt the copious amount of wetness. At Beca's shudder at the touch, Chloe tried to keep from going further, but it wasn't easy. She slowly pulled her hand away, licking Beca's essence from her finger. The taste made her hunger, as it always did.

"You've been thinking about this all morning?" she asked huskily.

"Ever since you left, and I can't wait anymore," Beca said, leaning in and kissing Chloe hungrily.

Chloe lost herself in the feel of Beca's lips on hers and pulled her even closer together. The redhead wasted no time in taking Beca's tank top off and throwing it to the floor before moving her lips down Beca's neck.

"Wait," Beca said breathlessly, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulders. "We don't have time, do we?"

Chloe saw the deep desire in Beca's eyes and grinned mischievously. "Aubrey said it's relaxed. They can wait. I want you now. Here."

She saw Beca glance again at the French doors and smiled. "I'll close the blinds at least." Chloe started towards the doors, and Beca followed her closely.

The second no one could see them, Beca pushed Chloe against the wall, attacking her lips and neck with feverish kisses. Wasting no time, the brunette pulled Chloe's t-shirt up and off her, and within seconds had also removed her bra. Chloe almost stopped breathing when Beca's mouth covered her nipple, and she tangled her long fingers in dark hair and held Beca's head where it was as Beca sucked, twirled, and bit her.

Suddenly Chloe didn't want to be the one against the wall. She wanted to turn the tables, and she did just that, whirling them around and switching their positions. A Beca's questioning look, Chloe grinned wickedly, delighting in the small shiver that ran through her girlfriend.

Chloe leaned in and very softly whispered, "I can't wait to have my fingers inside you."

Beca pushed into her as Chloe bit down a little on her ear. "Then do it."

A small laugh escaped Chloe's mouth before she latched onto to Beca's neck, even as she snuck her hand down Beca's pants. As she brought their lips together again in a bruising kiss, Chloe held Beca to her as she pushed her fingers inside as her thumb circling the bundle of nerves at her center.

Beca threw her head back and hit the wall, almost breaking the moment. Chloe stopped to see if she was okay, but Beca just pushed the redhead further into her. "Don't you dare stop," she demanded.

With that, Chloe resumed her thrusts as her free hand snaked up Beca's shirt to cover her breast. Beca moaned into her mouth, and that spurred Chloe on even more. She added a third finger, and Beca pushed against her even harder than before.

Leaving Beca's mouth, Chloe found her pulse point quickly and sucked hard at it. She knew Beca was close, and that it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge. When she bit down on the soft flesh, Beca's fingers dug into her back and her body grew rigid as she called Chloe's name.

Chloe held her like that for a moment, gently removing her fingers and licking them clean. Beca, her eyes still clouded with desire, brought her down for a deep kiss. While not breaking the touch, Chloe allowed herself to be guided backwards. When her legs hit the sofa, she fell back onto it with a laugh, but that laugh ended the second she saw the raw need in Beca's eyes.

Wasting very little time, Beca removed the rest of both hers and Chloe's clothes and lay atop her. When Chloe felt Beca's hands on her breasts and a thigh pressing against her center at the same time, her entire body reacted. With a low moan, she grabbed Beca's ass and pulled her closer, while her mouth found the brunette's and crashed their lips together, her tongue instantly seeking out Beca's.

Beca twisted Chloe's nipples, and the redhead ground herself on Beca's thigh, feeling her wetness coat her lover's leg. She wanted more, and reached around and took one of Beca's hands and led to her heat. Chloe was dimly aware of Beca's smile against her lips just before she began kissing down Chloe's long neck.

When Beca's fingers entered her, Chloe let out an uncontrolled cry, bucking her hips even harder even as she shifted her hand and found Beca's center as well. Beca's hand stilled for just a second before her thrusts became more feverish, and Chloe followed suit. They moved in perfect time together, and Chloe knew both she and Beca were close.

With her free hand, Chloe brought Beca back to her. "Open your eyes," she managed to say.

Beca did, and Chloe was transfixed by the love she saw in those deep, dark blue eyes. "Love you," Beca breathed just before pressing their lips together again.

Those words and that touch drove Chloe over the edge, and her walls clenched down around Beca's fingers, just as Beca did the same to hers. After what seemed a blissful eternity, they relaxed into each other. Beca was still languidly kissing her when they removed their fingers from each other, and Chloe felt perfectly contented to stay on the sofa and making love to Beca for the rest of the day.

Beca pulled away and studied Chloe's face with an intensity the redhead thought was only reserved for music. The look both startled and thrilled her. "What?" she whispered.

"You're here. You're alive. And you love me. I will never stop being awed by that," Beca said softly before putting a finger to Chloe's lips. "Don't say anything. I just needed you to know that."

But Chloe wasn't going to be deterred. She wanted to at least say one thing, so she gently took Beca's hand and moved it away from her mouth. "I do love you. When I sing, I sing for you. In every way possible."

Beca's lips turned up in a wide grin, and she moved down and kissed Chloe with such reverence the redhead thought she might cry from the joy she felt. All too soon, though, the kiss ended, but Beca didn't pull far away.

"We should get ready," she said, and Chloe could hear and see Beca's regret.

Neither one of them made a move as Chloe twirled her finger around a lock of Beca's hair. "Aubrey's pretty much going to kill us for being late."

Beca chuckled. "We can take her. I guess we should get ready anyway. I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Why not?" It was then Chloe realized she hadn't eaten either, and she was ravenous. "Oh. Me either. Race you to the shower?"

Beca laughed and got up in a flash. "I'm so winning this shit," she said as she started for the stairs, Chloe hot on her heels.

Chloe followed Beca up, admiring the view from behind. "I don't mind that at _all_."

"Perv," Beca laughed as she reached the top.

When Chloe could, she pulled Beca into her arms and kissed her tenderly. She couldn't fathom how the day could get much better, since it was fairly close to perfect thus far.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Aubrey said, pacing around the living room.

"Think about who you're talking about. They're probably still talking. Isn't that what lesbians do? They process."

She punched him in the arm. "That isn't funny. And wouldn't you call them bi?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and pulled Aubrey to him. "I don't know. If you're curious, just ask. Just because they've been with guys doesn't mean they're not gay."

"We're getting off-topic, and you know how much I hate that."

"Quit worrying so much. Maybe it's a good thing they're taking this long."

Matt loved Aubrey, but he sincerely hoped she would relax a little. Not that it annoyed him in the least; he just didn't like seeing her so distraught over something so obvious. Still, he did chuckle a little.

Aubrey glared at him. "This is _not_ funny. We're going to be late for lunch, which will mean we'll be late picking up things for tonight, which will mean –"

Matt stood and closed the distance between them before she could finish. "Everything will be perfect for them. We have plenty of time to do what we need to do and help give Beca and Chloe a wonderful night."

"But what about everything else?" Aubrey muttered into his broad shoulder when he pulled her close.

"We don't have to tell them today, or even this week."

"Chloe will be furious if we wait until Thanksgiving, and you know it."

Matt pulled away just enough to look at her. "Are you freaking out because you're worried about what she'll think, or because you're having second thoughts?"

Instantly the tension left her face as she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "I'm freaking out because I'm me. There are no second thoughts."

Matt smiled, and he released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "That's good. And I'm sure she'll be happy for us, just like we are for her and Beca."

"I'm happy for us, too. I'm sorry it took me so long to let this happen."

He kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter now. We're together, and very soon we'll be in the same city again. You'll want me out of your hair before long," he laughed.

She didn't, though. Her face stayed serious. "I won't."

His smile didn't fade. "Neither will I, not that I have much hair."

That time she laughed. "Would you rather grow it out? I might have to reconsider things if you did."

"Nah, only one of us is allowed to have a flowing head of hair. Anything more and we'd put the world into shock."

She kissed him lightly. "I have seen the pictures of your rebellious college days."

"I plan on destroying those before our kids see them," he said, his eyes widening when he realized exactly what he said.

But Aubrey just laughed. "I'm sure Chloe has copies for blackmail purposes."

"Bree?" he asked, searching her face for some kind of reservation. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Not yet, but I'm allowing for the possibility. I've been in love with you for too long not to have thought about it more than once."

"This is a big day all-around then," he said kissing her gently.

"We could probably leave that part out of it when we tell them though," she said with a grin.

There was a knock at the door, causing both of them to start a bit. With a brief kiss to Aubrey's cheek, Matt went to answer it. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Chloe and Beca standing before him, hand-in-hand. What did surprise him, however, was the look of absolute joy on Chloe's face. It was one he thought he would never see again on her birthday, and he was overwhelmed by it.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and held her there for a moment. "Happy birthday, baby sister."

She didn't respond but to grip him tighter, and he cherished the moment. He didn't get too many moments with her, and there were many times when he wished they could live closer. Still, he took everything as he could, and enjoyed what he did have with her.

He let go just in time for Aubrey to wrap her arms around the redhead, and Matt turned his attention to Beca while the two best friends were chatting. "Everything's ready?"

Beca, to his pleasant surprise, didn't seem nervous at all anymore. "Yep. What about your end?"

"As it's going to be. I checked the weather, and it should be perfect," she said, piercing him in an intense look. "Thank you for this."

"With what you're going to do, and what you've done? There's no thanks necessary," he said with sincerity.

"Are you two done conspiring?" Chloe said with a grin.

Beca smiled and went to the redhead, taking both hands in her own. "Nothing big, I swear. There was some talk about rock climbing and sky diving, but other than that, not much."

"Now I know you're lying," Chloe said with a laugh. "I know how you feel about heights."

Matt looked to Aubrey, and he walked over to her and stood close. "Guys, Aubrey and I have some news."

Chloe and Beca turned towards them, and he caught Aubrey's questioning look out of her corner of his eye. He looked over at her, and with all the love in his heart, he smiled. "It'll be okay, Bree," he said before looking again to Chloe and Beca.

"We've been trying to figure out how and when to tell you this, but I, we, both think it's the right time. Aubrey and I are together," he said, taking the blonde's hand to emphasize his statement.

"Together?" Chloe squeaked. "As in, dating together?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?" Matt asked cautiously.

Chloe's lips curled into a huge grin. "Okay? This is great!" she exclaimed as she brought both of them in for a hug.

Aubrey saw Beca standing to the side, and beckoned her over. "You're part of the family, too. You don't get out of hugs."

Beca smiled her half smile and stepped into their circle.

"So now lunch is a double date?" Chloe asked happily.

"I suppose it is," Matt said, letting his arms drop. "Speaking of which, we should eat before it's dinner time."

Everyone started for the door, but Matt held back a moment to take in all the changes the day had brought, and was about to bring. It was odd to him how things had turned out. It was something out of a Norman Rockwell painting, with everyone happy and turning into one big family. Not that he minded the cheesiness. In fact, he welcomed it. His family was growing, and nothing could be better than that.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when Beca parked the car at the overlook. Just from where they were, Chloe thought the view was breathtaking. The water was a deep blue, deeper than the rest of the lake, and the small bay had a tiny island in the center of it. With the sun lowering, the sky was beginning to light up in the different reds and oranges. As her mother used to say, it was going to be like Monet had painted the sky.

"This is beautiful," Chloe said quietly.

Beca reached over and turned Chloe's face to hers. "Not nearly as beautiful as you are," she said before kissing her slowly. "Let's go enjoy the sunset."

They got out of the car and went down the steps to the overlook. There were surprisingly few people there, and she and Beca were able to sit on a bench with the best vantage point. Chloe was very aware of Beca's closeness, and she smiled. If they were any closer on the bench, Beca would be in her lap, and Chloe wouldn't have complained one bit about that.

"This has been a good day," Chloe said after a few minutes. "You've been a big part of that."

"It's not over yet. There's still the surprise party waiting for you back at the condo," Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe swatted Beca's leg. "Now I know you're lying."

"Maybe a little," Beca said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Chloe's cheek. "But it isn't over yet. I haven't given you the rest of your present."

"Here? I thought part of it wasn't appropriate in public?" Chloe asked, turning her full attention to Beca.

"Part of it isn't. But I wanted to be here for this part."

"You know I don't do impatience," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and cupped Chloe's cheek with her hand. "I know, and I don't plan on making you wait much longer. The sky's almost perfect."

"I'm not looking at the sky."

"Then you should," Beca said with a sly smile.

Though hesitant, Chloe turned her attention to the colorful sky. The colors kept getting more vivid as the sun descended, and she felt truly happy. At least, she did until she didn't feel Beca beside her anymore. Just as soon as she noticed that, though, Beca was kneeling in front of her.

"I heard every word you said to me this morning, and I wanted so badly to tell you what I'm about to tell you then, but I really wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted you to see that even with this," Beca motioned around them, "Surrounding us, all I can see is you.

"Chloe, I love you. I've loved you for a long time, and it just keeps growing every day. I'm not scared of that anymore. I welcome that. You've healed me in ways I never thought possible, and I would love to be by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Chloe was softly crying at the outpouring of love, and when Beca pulled a small box out of her pocket, the redhead brought her hand to her mouth. When Beca opened the box, Chloe gasped at the two rings held inside.

They were both exactly the same. White gold bands, with alternating sapphires and diamonds all the way around it in a small groove made for simple, elegant beauty. Chloe smiled, and was about to say something, when Beca continued.

"So this is me, telling you I'm never going to stop loving you. I want you to know that whenever we're not together. You can look at this ring and know I wear one just like it, and that I will never leave you," Beca said softly. "May I put it on?"

"So is this a marriage proposal?" Chloe finally said.

Beca blushed. "Not exactly. Not yet, anyway. I am asking you to know that I'm never leaving you. The ceremony can come later."

"But…you want a ceremony?" Chloe asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"After I've graduated, but yes. I want a ceremony. With the cake shoving, dancing, 'I do's', freakish bridesmaid's dresses, and the kiss to seal the deal. All of it."

Chloe went to Beca slowly, taking her hand when she was close enough. "I love you."

"Does that mean yes?"

With a laugh, Chloe kissed Beca's hand. "Just put the ring on, silly. Of course it's a yes."

Beca was shaking as she pulled out Chloe's ring. Chloe put her hand over Beca's to steady it, and Beca looked at her with so much love in her eyes that Chloe could physically feel it.

"I'm okay now," Beca whispered, and Chloe released her hand.

Beca put the ring on her right ring finger, and Chloe did the same to her. Reaching over, Chloe cupped Beca's cheek, and she leaned into the touch. Beca pushed herself up, and Chloe kissed Beca tenderly, putting all the love she had into that one kiss.

"I love you, Chloe. Don't ever forget that," Beca breathed against Chloe's skin.

"I won't," Chloe said, wrapping Beca in a strong embrace. "So I'm moving back to Georgia?"

"If you want. Know that I would love you to do that," Beca said, settling back on the bench beside the redhead.

"I want to be with you. I can wait a year for school. Remember what you said? A year isn't that long. Besides, I miss the Bellas, too."

"Now I get it," Beca said with a laugh. "You just want to see the group again. Getting into my pants was just a way to do it."

"Keep telling yourself that. I wasn't even thinking of the Bellas. It was just your pants. They're so adorable."

Beca sat up and tried to look offended but failed miserably. "You aren't buying the offended thing, are you?"

"Not one bit. Besides, getting into your pants is just a bonus. I really wanted you, and now I have you."

"You really do. We have the rings to prove it, too."

Chloe smiled as she held her hand up and looked at the band on her finger. "Yep. Thank you, Bec."

"For what?"

"For making my birthday good again."

Beca kissed her softly. "I plan on making every birthday good for you."

"You do know you're a romantic at heart," Chloe chuckled.

Beca smacked her stomach. "I'll deny it if you tell anyone."

"As long as you don't stop."

"Never."

Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, content in their love. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her birthday could be so good. She corrected herself. It was much more than good. There were no words to describe how wonderful her day had been.

* * *

"So there's more?" Chloe asked as Beca pulled up in front of the condo.

Beca grinned, knowing Matt and Aubrey had come through for her. She had gotten a text from them as she and Chloe were leaving the overlook earlier, and Beca couldn't wait to see the inside of the place.

"Just a little," Beca said as they got out of the car and went hand-in-hand to the door. "Close your eyes."

Opening the door, Beca led Chloe inside. "You can open them now," she said softly, without ever taking her eyes off Chloe.

When Chloe took in the sight before her, her face brightened even more than it had been before. "A picnic?"

Beca smiled and looked around for the first time. Matt and Aubrey had done a perfect job in setting things up. The coffee table had been moved to the side, and in its place was a picnic blanket, complete with a variety of finger foods sure to be in the picnic basket there. To the side of that was a bottle of good champagne chilling in a wine bucket. The fireplace was lit, casting a soft glow over the area. Finally, they had put a playlist Beca had put together especially for the night, filled with slow, romantic melodies.

"Do you like it?" Beca asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

Chloe turned to her and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. "I love it," she said before kissing her deeply.

Beca lost herself in the kiss, pulled Chloe closer to her and running her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip. The redhead opened her mouth, and their tongues met. Beca thrilled when Chloe began tugging her shirt from her jeans, and the brunette knew she needed more. At the same time, she knew they needed to at least put things on pause for the time being.

"Dinner first," Beca said breathlessly when she pulled away.

"Mm," Chloe murmured against her ear. "Then you're mine."

Beca shivered at the thought of the rest of the night. "Always."

Chloe pulled back and smiled. "Always."

They stood in each other's space for a moment, and Beca just enjoyed Chloe's closeness. It always served to calm her and make her feel loved, and she knew her presence did the same for Chloe.

"Can we get changed?" Chloe finally asked.

"Sure," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hand as they went upstairs.

Beca tried very hard not to steal a glance Chloe's way as they changed, but every glimpse of naked flesh brought more wetness to her center. She took a deep breath, concentrating on the fact that they needed to eat, especially when so much effort had been put into setting the mood.

They went back to the living room, and sat next to each other on the blanket. "What did you pack?" Chloe asked, already opening the basket at the center of the blanket.

"Little stuff. I didn't want anything too heavy," Beca said, delighting in Chloe's excitement.

Chloe pulled everything out to reveal a variety of cheeses, fruit, bread and pâté. "This is perfect," she said, leaning over and kissing Beca lightly on the corner of her mouth.

"What do you want to try first?" Beca asked with a smile that hadn't really left her face since the overlook.

"The cheese. You know that's my weakness," Chloe responded, already opening the packet of brie.

Beca laughed and grabbed the bread, breaking off a couple of pieces for them. "One of many."

Chloe stopped what she was doing and glared at Beca. "Are you saying I have a lot of weaknesses?"

Not intimidated in the least, Beca just laughed again. "Do you want me to name them?" Chloe nodded. "Any kind of Asian food, chocolate – the high quality stuff, good music, me…do you want me to go on?"

"You think you're a weakness of mine?"

Beca leaned in and put her mouth to Chloe's ear. "You know that thing I do with my tongue? The one that always makes you come?"

Chloe gulped, and Beca smiled at that. "Yeah," the redhead whispered.

"_That's_ your weakness. In case you're wondering, I plan on doing that a lot tonight," Beca said softly, nibbling Chloe's earlobe before returning to her original position.

Chloe drew a ragged breath, and Beca wasn't much better off. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to make it through dinner without tearing each other's clothes off in the middle of the living room. When Chloe looked up at her with darkened eyes, Beca knew it would be impossible.

As soon as she thought that, Chloe dropped the cheese and smashed her lips to Beca's, who sank into the kiss even as she moved everything out of the way. Chloe straddled her hips and leaned down, her breath hot on Beca's neck. Beca writhed under Chloe's touch, which seemed to be everywhere at once.

"You are my greatest strength," Chloe whispered, her hands stopping their movements. "Don't you dare forget that."

Beca put her hands on Chloe's face and tugged her back a bit. "I won't. Not for a second. You're mine, too."

Chloe smiled and began kissing Beca thoroughly. With a swift movement, Beca removed Chloe's tank top, breaking their kiss for only a second before their lips found each other again. Chloe arched and bucked her hips into Beca when the brunette's hands found the full breasts and began pinching her nipples.

"I need you," Chloe said haltingly as she pulled Beca up and took her shirt off as well.

That wasn't enough for Beca, though. She tugged at Chloe's sleep shorts, and the redhead moved so Beca could take them off, with Beca's shorts following immediately afterwards. With all clothing gone, Beca moaned when Chloe put her weight on her. The feeling of Chloe's soft, smooth skin would always delight Beca, and she knew that. Rolling Chloe onto her back, Beca settled between her hips and started kissing her way down her lover's neck, loving the sounds Chloe made as the brunette bit and sucked at her skin.

Beca felt Chloe's fingers digging into her back, and that served to spur her on, and soon her mouth covered a nipple. When her teeth grazed the erect nub, Chloe dug her fingers even deeper. Beca was on overload, and she needed to find release herself soon, but she was determined to give that to Chloe first.

Continuing her journey down, Beca took a second to dip her finger in Chloe's wetness. Looking up at the redhead, Beca delighted when they made eye contact. Very slowly, she licked her finger clean and smiled when Chloe bit her lip.

"I want more," Beca said before lowering her face to Chloe's center.

At the first flick of the bundle of nerves, Chloe bucked wildly. Beca held her hips as she licked the length of Chloe's wetness, lapping up as much of the redhead's essence as she could. With her tongue, Beca circled Chloe's entrance, but not for long. The need to be inside Chloe was too great, and soon Beca plunged her tongue inside, curling it just right to hit the sweet spot as she thrust in and out. Moving a hand off Chloe's hip, Beca began rubbing the redhead's clit.

Suddenly Chloe's body tensed and she called Beca's name in her ecstasy. Beca slowed her movements, finally kissing her way back up Chloe's body. The second she could, she buried her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. Though she needed release herself, Beca was more than willing to wait for Chloe to recover.

"That thing with your tongue is my greatest weakness. Forget chocolate," Chloe said after a bit.

Beca laughed. "I'm glad I rank above chocolate."

"There's no comparison. I never scream chocolate's name when I eat it."

Beca giggled and kissed Chloe's chest. "You do know what you just said, right?"

With a kiss to Beca's head, Chloe chuckled. "It did sound pretty dirty, didn't it?"

"Extremely."

"Come up here," Chloe whispered.

Beca tilted her face upwards, and her lips were immediately claimed by Chloe in a tender kiss that quickly turned passionate. Chloe teased her nipples, but Beca was far beyond that point already. She took Chloe's hand and brought it to where she needed her most.

"In a rush?" Chloe asked as she ran a finger along Beca's slit.

"You have no idea," Beca hissed.

Chloe smiled, sucking on Beca's neck as she entered her with three fingers. Beca instantly began riding Chloe's fingers, needing to take as much as she could inside. With Chloe between her legs, Beca wrapped her legs around the slender waist and urged Chloe on.

The feeling of Chloe inside her never failed to thrill Beca, and as Chloe moved inside her, Beca hoped she could delay her orgasm as long as possible just to not have the sensation end. But, when Chloe spoke, Beca lost all sense of herself.

"Come for me," Chloe whispered, and Beca felt herself shatter into a million pieces in her delight.

She came down slowly, but as though she sensed Beca's continued need, Chloe started moving inside her again. Tilting her head back, Beca almost went on overload when Chloe bit down hard on her neck. It wasn't long before her second orgasm built and drove her to new heights.

She felt Chloe still her hand and slowly pull out of her. Beca relaxed her legs, letting them fall to the side. When she finally opened her eyes, Chloe's loving ones were staring back at her.

"I love you," Beca whispered reverently.

A small smile played on Chloe's lips as she softly kissed Beca. "I love you, too. With everything I am."

Beca brought Chloe down, and the redhead shifted so she was beside the brunette with her head on Beca's chest. The awe Beca felt was complete. Every time she didn't think she could get happier, a day like the one they just had would come along and completely top everything else. As Beca listened to the sound of Chloe breathing, she decided she was just fine with that.


	9. Farewell and Goodnight

Matt looked at Chloe and Beca with a wide grin on his face. "I know it's a long way away, and it isn't really official yet, but I can't wait to give my sister away."

He, Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca had just gotten off the plane from Tahoe and were standing in the concourse after landing at LAX.

Chloe went to him and gave him a bear hug. "You're so old fashioned."

Matt returned the embrace with the same enthusiasm. The week had been more than fantastic. He had finally managed to get Aubrey to admit her feelings, and he was going to get an apartment close to hers in Baltimore. It would mean a bit more of a commute for him, but he was willing to do that if it meant being closer to her. More than anything, he wanted them to work, and he felt they had a very good chance at doing just that.

Then there was Chloe. The little sister he thought would never recover from their mother's death, and would never have real love. Yet as he stood there, holding the redhead while looking at Beca with more love in his eyes, his fears were gone. Chloe had indeed found someone, and that someone was perfect for her.

"Of course I am, and you aren't getting out of it, so don't even try eloping in Vegas like Gamma," he said before kissing the top of her head and releasing her.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Chloe looked over at Beca, "Would we?"

Beca shook her head vigorously. "Oh no. Not with Aubrey involved."

Aubrey punched the petite woman in the arm. "I'm not _that_ scary."

Beca's eyebrows shot up. "When it comes to Chloe you are. You're like mama bear or something."

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Beca, who was still rubbing her arm a bit. Aubrey went to her and put and arm around Beca's shoulders. "No more mama bear. I promise."

Matt smiled, thankful Aubrey had finally truly accepted Beca into their little family. And to him, they were a family. They had all been damaged in some way by their blood family, and that, along with mutual respect and love, had brought them closer than most people could be. He was just amazed that it had happened in only a week. Then again, it had been a rather eventful week.

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe asked, leaning into him.

"Us. Everything that changed this week."

"Thanks, beanpole. Your idea to come here was more than great," Chloe said with a nudge.

"Chloe," he said, turning to her, "It was Aubrey's idea. All of it. She wanted to see us before she started med school, and I thought it was a good idea. So if you're going to thank someone, thank the woman who seems to be hugging your girlfriend," he finished with a wide smile.

Chloe laughed when she looked over to the two women. "I should probably rescue Beca," she said as she left Matt's side.

Within seconds, all three women came back to him, and Aubrey wrapped her arms around his waist. "So we'll do this next summer?" Aubrey asked happily.

"Maybe we should go someplace else, just to see everything we can," Chloe suggested.

Beca hugged her to her side. "Aubrey's going to laugh at this, but I kind of want to spend your birthday there. It's special."

Matt looked down at his girlfriend, who was smiling. "I'm not going to laugh. I think it's wonderful," she said. "We can go someplace different for Christmas every year."

"Then I vote for someplace warm," Chloe suggested. "What about the Keys or something?"

Matt laughed. "We have plenty of time to talk about that, ladies. You two," he motioned to Chloe and Beca, "Need to get home, and Aubrey's plane leaves in thirty."

Chloe and Beca gathered their carryon bags. "We'll see you soon, Matty. I love both of you," Chloe said as she gave both Matt and Aubrey a hug.

"Come on, Bec. You don't escape the brother hug," he said, pulling the brunette to him.

"No respect for personal space," Beca chuckled.

"Nope. Don't you forget it," he replied before releasing her.

They said their goodbyes, and Matt and Aubrey went down to her gate. He held her hand the entire way, not wanting to let go for a second. Even though they would be in the same city in less than a month, he knew he would miss her, and she would do the same.

"I wish we were both going to Baltimore today," Aubrey said softly, mirroring his own thoughts.

They stopped outside her gate, and he took her in his arms. "Soon, Bree. Then we'll get so comfortable around each other we won't have to speak at breakfast."

"Are you telling me we'll be like one of those old couples at a diner reading their papers?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Maybe. Who knows?"

Aubrey pulled back a bit and looked at him. "I love you, and I'll miss you."

The woman at the ticket counter announced they would be boarding the plane, and it was with true regret that he let her go. "I love you, too. You're taking a piece of me with you, okay?"

A tear fell down her face, and he quickly wiped it away. "Don't. This isn't forever."

Aubrey took a deep breath and smiled. "And there's Skype. I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"We will," he replied with utter conviction. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded and got in line to board the plane. Matt stayed where he was, watching her until she walked down the gangway. It was with a heavy heart that he went to his own gate to wait. He had to keep reminding himself of the words he had just said to Aubrey, but it was difficult. He had found her, and he hated letting her go. He had faith everything would be fine in the end, though. Their love was strong.

* * *

Beca set her bags on the bed before going to get Chloe's from the foyer. She smiled as she walked down the hall, absently playing with the ring on her finger. Instead of being a weight, the symbol made her feel lighter.

"We don't have much," Chloe said as Beca picked up the luggage. "We do have frozen leftovers though."

"I'm good with that."

The rest of the trip had been great, an easiness settling in among the four of them after the admissions on Chloe's birthday. Remarkably, Chloe needed no time to adapt to the knowledge that her brother and her best friend were dating. It actually seemed as though she half expected it. Chloe denied that, of course, but Beca thought she suspected something beforehand.

Still, Beca was happy for both Matt and Aubrey. They were good for each other, from what Beca could tell. There was that, and the fact that she and Aubrey were getting along quite well. Whether that was from being with Matt or Beca's commitment to Chloe, Beca couldn't be sure. As she started unpacking, she reasoned that it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that they were a strong family unit.

She stuck the clothes in the hamper and started in on the toiletries, grinning when she saw the strap-on lying at the bottom of her case. They had a lot of fun with that during the week. While they mutually decided to not use it often, it was definitely an enhancement to their already satisfying sex life.

"Hey there," Chloe said from the doorway, causing Beca to jump a little. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Beca leaned back when Chloe wrapped her arms around her from behind. "As long as you follow it with this, scare away."

Chloe pulled Beca's hair back and pressed her lips to Beca's neck. "I'll think about it," she murmured.

"Did you decide what we're having for dinner?" Beca whispered as Chloe's hand moved up under her shirt.

"Stew. I managed to find some frozen bread in there, so we can toast that as well."

Beca breathed in sharply as Chloe's hand cupped her breast. "If you keep doing that, we'll never eat."

"Mm," Chloe said, sucking Beca's sensitive skin. "Maybe I don't care."

"Oh god," Beca moaned when Chloe's other hand started undoing her jeans. When she tried to turn around, Chloe stopped her.

"Stay there."

The sound of her zipper going down made Beca's breath come in shallow gasps, and with Chloe's hand on her breast and her lips and teeth caressing her neck, Beca thought she was in heaven. That didn't compare to how she felt when Chloe's fingers found her clit. Beca pushed down on Chloe's hand, longing for more contact. Chloe didn't waste any time, pushing two fingers inside Beca, thrusting as her thumb circled Beca's nub. Beca moved against Chloe, her ass grinding against Chloe's center.

Chloe began pumping her fingers harder and faster, and Beca felt herself go on overload. Her legs started to give way, but Chloe held her close. Beca turned her head, finding Chloe's lips and crushing them with her own, her cries masked by the contact.

Soon her breathing returned to normal, and Chloe pulled out of her, but not away. "Welcome home," she said softly, turning Beca around and kissing her gently.

"Do I get that every time?"

"Of course. How could I deny you?"

"I _am_ pretty lovable," Beca said with a grin, pulling Chloe down for a kiss.

The microwave began beeping, but Beca didn't release Chloe. Their touches grew in passion, but Chloe pulled away. "Dinner. I'm starving."

Beca laughed and zipped up her jeans. "You are ruled by your stomach, woman."

As they walked down the hall, Chloe followed Beca with her hands on the slender hips. "I'm ruled by other things, too."

With a laugh, Beca pulled Chloe closer as they walked. "Oh yeah. I forgot the hot sex."

"Yep. It's totes amazing."

"Ugh. I think I prefer aca-amazing."

"What's wrong with totes?" Chloe asked as they reached the kitchen. She took the food out of the microwave as Beca got the bowls out.

"Do you really need me to explain the massacre of the English language?"

"Do you really want to get into a debate with me about that?" Chloe shot back, smiling the entire time.

"Tomorrow, when I'm not exhausted. Then you're in so much trouble. I'll have notes and everything," Beca replied, dishing out the food.

"And here I thought we'd watch a movie before we went to bed."

Beca sighed. She had formed a slight enjoyment when it came to movies, but she still couldn't stand most of them. At least Chloe didn't usually stick to the standard rom-coms. That had been a relief.

"What did you want to watch?"

They sat down, and Chloe looked like she was thinking in earnest. Beca was fairly certain her girlfriend was pretending, since most of the time she knew exactly what she wanted to watch. It was actually fun to see Chloe 'ponder' things. Beca loved the way Chloe's brow furrowed and she bit her lip. It was downright sexy.

"What about _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_?"

"And that's about…" Beca prompted.

"Martial arts doomed love story. You'll love it."

Beca laughed. "Sounds perfect."

They resumed eating, and as usual, Chloe's hand found hers and laced their fingers together. There was no conversation, and Beca found it was an easy silence, but then it usually was between them. She loved that neither one of them felt the need to fill every moment with words, instead content just to be in each other's company.

"Grab the popcorn and I'll get the dishes," Beca said when they were finished.

It didn't take long for them to settle in front of the large TV, and Beca curled into Chloe, getting as close as she could to her. Chloe had her arm around Beca's shoulders, while her free hand held Beca's arm. It felt like home.

"At least it isn't a scary film," Beca said.

"I won't be freaking out in the middle of the night again. I learned my lesson with _Jaws_."

"I still don't see how you thought a shark was going to come out of the tub," Beca chuckled.

"It was a dream. Dreams aren't supposed to be rational. Now shush. The movie's starting."

Beca quieted down, wrapping her arm tighter around Chloe, who returned the gesture. A few minutes into the movie, Beca felt her exhaustion leave her as she became engrossed in the film. Just the physicality of it alone was incredible, and though she almost hated to admit it, the love story was deeply moving.

Before she knew it, the credits began to roll. Beca was a little surprised to find that she was crying for the loss that had been so eloquently portrayed, and she wiped her tears away as the closing song played.

"I love this song, even if it's a little poppy for the movie."

Beca listened to the tune. "Agreed. The words are amazing though."

Chloe squeezed her a little tighter. "It is. I always wanted a love like that."

"The one in the song, or the movie?"

"The song, silly. I never thought I would have it."

"And now?" Beca asked.

"Now I know I have it," Chloe shifted them and brought Beca's lips to hers in a tender kiss. "I love you," she said quietly.

"Always."

Chloe smiled serenely. "Come on, sleepy girl. To bed you go."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Beca said, yawning as she stretched.

Chloe stood and held out her hand. "I shouldn't have kept you up so late."

Taking the offered hand, Beca got up and into Chloe's arms. "It's fine. I had fun. But bed now."

Chloe laughed and pressed her lips to Beca's temple. "Go on. I'll be in soon. I just want to get everything cleaned up."

"'K."

Beca went back to their bedroom, stripping off her clothes along the way. By the time she made it to the bed, she was completely naked. She slipped between the sheets, only to hear Chloe's laughter as she came down the hallway.

Chloe came in with a handful of clothes and put them, plus her own, in the hamper before joining Beca in bed. Beca gravitated to her, loving the feel of their entwined bodies.

"You feel good," Beca whispered, kissing Chloe's chest.

"So do you. Sleep now."

"Mm."

That was the last thing Beca thought before she slipped into a deep slumber, where she dreamed of Chloe's beautiful face.

* * *

"So you talked to your dad? He knows you're coming?" Chloe said nervously as they packed up their things.

They had only been back from Tahoe a week, but both Chloe and Beca felt the need to begin their new life, even if it was going to be a bit of a holding pattern for both of them. Beca had had second thoughts, reasoning that the Bellas could do without her, but Chloe insisted, since Beca had committed to her friends. The brunette had acquiesced finally, acknowledging that she should keep her word.

It didn't take them long to pack what needed to be shipped, and Chloe was thankful she hadn't started on the sculpture she had been thinking of creating. That was going to have to wait until they got back to Georgia. Even without that, she was surprised at how much she had accumulated in such a short time. Beca hadn't shipped much, choosing to keep her mixing equipment with her. She stuck a few books in with Chloe's things, but that had been about it.

"He knows. And my mom talked to him, too. He'll be fine. If he isn't, then we'll deal," Beca said, seemingly unfazed.

Chloe looked at the living room, where Beca was packing the movies. "You don't care."

Beca shrugged. "Not really." She went into the kitchen, pulled Chloe close. "I have you and our weird family. That's all I need."

"I love you," Chloe said, kissing her softly, feeling Beca smile into the touch.

"I love you, too," Beca whispered when they parted.

They stayed there, and Chloe felt happy and safe in the embrace. Finally, she knew they needed to finish packing if they were going to get on the road in time to avoid rush hour.

"We have to go back to packing."

Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest and sighed. "Can't we stay one more day?"

"The cleaners are going to be here early in the morning, and they're showing it later. We can relax in the hotel tonight and sleep late tomorrow. We're not in any rush. And I want to see some of the country anyway."

"You and the tourist thing."

Chloe laughed. "You love it and you know it."

"Maybe a little."

"Uh-huh. I'll let that one go. Let's finish packing."

Beca groaned, but went back to the living room. It wasn't long until they were both done with their respective jobs, and they started carrying the boxes to the car.

"Are you sure this is going to fit?" Chloe asked, looking at the enormous mound of stuff sitting beside the car.

"If it doesn't, we'll drop stuff off at UPS," Beca said as she opened the trunk.

Chloe went to the back door and put down the seats, giving them more room for things. It took a lot of moving around, but they managed to get everything in. Chloe wasn't sure how they would be able to get their suitcases out without taking everything apart. Hotel stays were going to be interesting.

They went back inside to walk through one last time and make sure they didn't leave anything. Chloe looked in the kitchen, while Beca checked the bedrooms. When the redhead was finished, she went looking for Beca, finding her in the master bedroom.

"It's kind of sad to leave this place."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca. "Are you being sentimental?"

"A little. This was our first home, as much as it could be."

"It was where you dared me to kiss you."

"I'll never forget that night," Beca said, nuzzling Chloe's chest.

"Neither will I. We'll make new memories though, and they should be interesting ones, especially with Amy in the house," Chloe said with a laugh.

"I'm glad she's okay with you moving in."

"Me too," Chloe breathed in Beca's scent, and tried to control herself. The combination of raspberry and vanilla, along with Beca's own scent drove Chloe insane with need most of the time. "We should go," she finally said after she managed to get her breathing back to normal.

Beca nodded, and they went hand-in-hand down the hall one last time. When they were outside, Chloe left the key where the realtor could find it, and they got into the car. Chloe started the engine, and with one last look, they left the house, knowing they would likely never see it again.

That didn't bother Chloe. It had been a place filled with joy, but a new road stretched out before them. When Beca's hand found hers, Chloe smiled at her lover. That was all she needed. Just one look and Chloe found peace.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, folks. I've had some RL stuff interfere, plus I needed to figure out if I was going in the right direction with the story before I continued any further. The next chapter will be in Georgia! It'll start going up in a couple of week,s simply because I need to do some major rewrites, but it'll get posted. :) **


	10. Update

Hi folks,

It's been a long time, but I just wanted to do a quick post to say I haven't forgotten about this story. RL and rewrites have not been my friends, but I'm getting there. There's no timeline, but I'll say that new posts should be going up soon.

Thank you to everyone who's R&R'd. It's amazing to know people like the story I've poured so much in to. You guys are wonderful!


End file.
